Silver pearls
by Sakushisuru
Summary: L'argent représente la lune et le cerveau en astrologie . En alchimie c'est un métal parfait . Mais en générale le pôle féminin, la femme, par extension la pureté, la transparence, le psychisme, l'âme et les mondes intérieurs . Mais que ce passe-t-il quand l'argent rencontre le feu ?
1. Chapter 1

Salut ! Je commence ma 2ème fanfic ! Alors je vous préviens ça va encore être une fiction sur Ace … c'est pas de ma faute : j'ai un imagination trop débordante et puis depuis la mort d'Ace je m'imagine plein d'histoire dans ma tête et autant que ça sorte non ?

Je vous préviens aussi que malgré tous mes efforts pour rendre cette fanfic unique , vu le nombre de fanfic que j'ai lu je vais sans doute reprendre des idées , mais je vous jure que je le ferrai pas exprès .

Sinon dans cette nouvelle fanfic je vais essayer de mettre au minium un chapitre par semaine , peut être les écrire à l'avance mais surtout bien me relire , en faire des plus long …

Voilà j'espère que j'aurais autant de bon retour pour cette fanfic que pour la première . Et toujours si vous avez des recommandations , des trucs qui vous plaisent pas , des trucs que vous adoré ou autre chose je suis toute ouverte à vous pour me corrigé si besoin ou juste gonfler mon ego;)

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre 1 : 

_quelque part dans le nouveau monde_

Une légère brise soufflait , fessant voler les manteaux des trois hommes qui se regardaient en chien de faïence sans flancher .

Un homme aux cheveux bruns virant au gris , sourit d'un air béa et se mit à rire en relâchant la pression . Son collège avec une coupe afro et une longue barbe noire tressée l'engueula pendant que le dernier avec sa grande moustache blanche souriait faiblement en voyant ses deux adversaires se disputaient .

-Hahaha Newgate ! Déjà 7 ans que Roger est mort et toi tu es toujours là ! dit le vice-amiral Monkey D Garp

-Mais nous allons aujourd'hui et maintenant mettre fin à tout ça ! déclara l'amiral en chef Sengoku

-Guraguraguraguragura , rit Barbe Blanche , essayez un peu pour voir !

-Attendez ! interpela Garp , il y a une barque qui vogue vers nous ! On avait juré que l'on serait seul : pas d'équipage de pirates et pas de marines !

-Marco m'a jurait qu'il n'interviendrait pas !répliqua le vieux pirate

La barque arriva jusqu'au trois hommes les plus importants du monde , ils se penchèrent pour découvrir son contenu … une petite fille endormis roulée en boule . Newgate vit le sang qui souillait le sol en bois de l'embarcation . Il souleva l'enfant avec précaution , vérifia si elle était toujours en vie et regarda d'où venait le sang . Il découvrit une balle logée dans son épaule et une dans son genoux . Il montra sa découverte aux marines .

-Elle a perdu beaucoup de sang et elle a besoin de soin vite ! dit Barbe Blanche avec calme

-Je peux la ramener sur la prochaine île et vous deux rester là , proposa le vice-amiral

-Ou alors je peux appelé Marco , il l'emmènera sur le Moby Dick et …

-Tu crois vraiment qu'on va te laisser l'emmener pour que tu en fasse une pirate ?

-Tu crois vraiment que je vais vous laisser l'emmener pour que vous en fassiez une marine ?

-Arrêtez de vous chamailler ! cria Sengoku , et regardez un peu ça !

Il souleva la robe de la fillette pour dévoiler son flanc et montrer à ses compagnons la marque au fer rouge sur sa peau . Ils écarquillèrent de grand yeux en découvrant une marque ronde surmontée de trois petite triangle : la marque des dragons célestes !

Il y eu un long silence , tous regardaient cette marque abasourdit . Comment une gamine si petite pouvait s'être enfuis de chez les dragons célestes ? Sengoku brisa la glace :

-On ne peut pas la ramener avec nous ! On serai obliger de la ramener aux dragons célestes et je ne donne pas cher de sa peau …

-Alors qu'es-ce qu'on fait ? demanda Garp

Sengoku se tourna vers Newgate , ce dernier souris en comprenant la demande muette de son ennemis .

-J'appelle Marco pour qu'il vienne la chercher , dit le pirate

-Ne crois pas que je le fais de bon cœur , c'est juste parce que j'en suis obligé ! Et ce n'est que temporaire , on va essayer de trouver une solution et en attendant elle ira sur son bateau pour être soigner !répondit l'amiral en chef les yeux fixaient sur la fillette toujours dans les bras de Barbe Blanche

-Cette jeune fille a évité un combat d'une grande violence... murmura Garp

* * *

Déjà deux jours que la gamine était à bord et elle n' avait pas ouvert l'œil . Mais Marco lui apportait quotidiennement son repas , le posait sur la table de nuit a côté du lit et revenait le chercher quelques heures après . Il avait mis la fillette dans la chambre de Satch pendant que ce dernier était en mission de quelques mois avec sa division .

Il poussa la porte de la chambre et reçu un oreiller en pleine tête . Il bascula , manqua de faire tomber le plateau mais réussit à le rattraper grâce à une petite acrobatie . Pas habitué à ce genre de salutation le phénix grogna :

-C'est malin , tu as faillis renverser le plateau .

Il leva les yeux et découvrit une petite fille avec des grands cheveux châtains presque blond , de grands yeux bleus marines , elle fonçait ses sourcils noirs et pinçait la lèvre inférieur . Elle tenta de relançait un autre oreiller mais Marco esquiva et plaqua la plaqua sur le lit . Puis il posa doucement la plateau sur la table de nuit , ouvrit les rideaux et adressa à la fillette toujours coucher un grand sourire qu'elle ne lui rendit pas .

-Yoi , moi c'est Marco , dit-il sans se décourager

Elle ne lui répondit pas .

-Tu dois avoir faim non ? Ça fait deux jours que tu dors yoi , nos infirmières ont soigné tes blessures et elles ont dit que tu n'avais pas à t'inquiéter : dans une ou deux semaines ce sera comme si il ne c'était rien passé !

Il souriait toujours mais elle le regardait toujours avec un air terrifié . Le phénix s'assit sur le bord du lit et elle recula contre le mur pour être le plus loin possible de lui .

-Comment t'appelle-tu?demanda-t-il toujours en souriant

Elle parut hésiter à lui répondre , il l'encouragea et elle finit par murmurer :

-Je m'appelle Gabrielle . Es-ce que vous allez me manger ?

Marco éclata de rire sous le regard énervait de la fillette qui ne comprenait pas la crise de rire de l'homme à tête d'ananas devant elle .

-Mais pourquoi voudrait-tu que l'on fasse une chose pareil?demanda le blond entre de rire

-Les gens dans mon village , ils disaient tous que les pirates mangeaient les enfants .. elle baissa les yeux

-Et bien nous dans notre équipage ça nous arrive que très rarement de manger des enfants hahaha !

-Alors vous allez me rendre aux dragons célestes contre de l'argent?demanda Gabrielle

Marco s'assit dos au mur et lui sourit .

-Bien sur que non , si tu es ici c'est justement pour leurs échappés !

-Comment ça ?

-Oh Père t'expliquera tout ça yoi !

Voyant l'air interrogatif de la gamine , le blond lui tendit le plateau et commença à lui expliquer :

-Nous appelons Barbe Blanche , Père car pour nous il est notre famille et nous sommes tous frères et sœurs , bien qu'il n'y ait aucune fille a par les infirmières .

Il remarqua l'air intéressé de Gabrielle à l'entente du mot famille , il poursuivit son discourt en lui racontant des histoires de l'équipage , parlant de certains membres et quand elle eut finit il lui demanda :

-Père souhaiterait te voir , tu veux bien yoi ?

-Euh … oui si vous me jurez qu'il ne va pas me manger!répondit-elle avec un faible sourire

-Je te le promet Gabrielle !

Il lui adressa un sourire et la guida dans les couloirs du Moby Dick .

* * *

Gabrielle avait peur , elle essayait de le cacher au maximum mais devant cet homme géant elle avait peur . Elle chercha des yeux le phénix qui lui adressa un sourire chaleureux qui l'apaisa un peu . Barbe Blanche prit la parole :

-Comment t'appelle-tu ?

-Gabrielle

-Et quel âge-a-tu gamine ?

-Je suis pas une gamine ! J'ai six ans !s'énerva-t-elle

-Guraguraguragura , tu as raison , excuse moi c'est très grand six ans . Très bien alors grande Gabrielle , âgée de six ans , que dirait-tu de rejoindre mon équipage ?

-Attendez le vieux !

Marco et les autres commandants riaient en voyant une jeune fille de six ans tenir tête à un empereur .

-Le mec avec une tête d'ananas là haut , dit-elle en désignant Marco du doigts , m'a dit que vous deviez m'expliquer pourquoi je ne retournerai pas chez les dragons célestes !

Elle n'avait pas vu s'approcher le phénix derrière elle , une veine palpitant sur son front . Il lui donna un coup de poing sur la tête en marmonnant qu'il n'avait pas une tête d'ananas . Gabrielle partit se réfugiée derrière Newgate qui engueula Marco , elle lui tira la langue et il la poursuivit en courant dans la salle . Il l'attrapa et lui ébouriffa les cheveux sous le regards amusé de son Père .

-Moi , le vice-amiral de la Marine Monkey D Garp et l'amiral en chef Senkogu avons découvert la barque où tu étais mais ils ne pouvaient pas te prendre car ils auraient dû te ramener chez les dragons célestes donc nous avons jugé que pour l'instant tu resterais sur le Moby Dick mais ils passeront de temps en temps voir comment tu va , si tu n'a pas de problème … expliqua Barbe Blanche , alors revenons en à ma proposition

Elle paraissait perplexe , elle avait envie de dire oui mais elle ne savait pas si elle le devait , elle croisa le sourire du phénix et trancha :

-C'est d'accord

-Alors ce soir une fête en l'honneur de notre nouvelle sœur !cria Marco

* * *

Gabrielle avait changé sa robe blanche déchirait contre un t-shirt bleu ciel trop grand rentré dans un short noir trop grand lui aussi qui lui avait donner les infirmières et ses cheveux étaient ramenés en queue de chevale .

Ses frères buvaient de l'alcool et lui racontait des histoires de pirates . Un homme travesti qui s'appelait Izou lui promit de l'emmener dès qu'ils arriveraient sur une île acheter des nouveaux habits . Un homme lui tendit une chope de saké mais il se fit vite engueuler par Marco qui surveillait la fillette :

-Yoi Teach ! Elle a 6 ans elle va pas boire du saké !

-Zahahahahaha excuse moi Marco ! Aller rend moi ça gamine ! dit l'homme édenté

Mais en se tournant vers la petite brune il l'a vit recracher toute la chope de saké en criant que c'était pas bon , puis tous le monde partit dans un fou rire contagieux .

-Dis Marco , tu m'apprendra a me battre?demanda Gabrielle d'un air sérieux

Au début il la dévisagea , pourquoi une aussi petite fille voulait apprendre à se battre ? Puis il lui sourit et lui ébouriffa les cheveux .

-Bien sur gamine !

-Je suis pas une gamine , j'ai 6 ans !rouspéta-t-elle

* * *

Marco accoudé au bastingage regardait la minuscule île sur laquelle ils s'étaient arrêtés , il fut rejoint par Newgate . Le phénix fit comme s'il ne le voyait pas laissant son regard sur la terre .

-Elle a dû beaucoup souffert , en tant qu'esclave je veux dire , commença le vieux pirate , j'aimerai que tu t'occupe d'elle si tu le veux bien , que tu te charge de sa formation , voire si elle possède le haki et ce genre de chose . Oh et renseigne toi sur sa vie avant les dragons célestes , si elle avait de la famille , comment elle s'est enfuis .

-D'accord Père .

-Je sens qu'elle va être capable de gros .

-Oui moi aussi c'est un peu comme une aura qui l'entoure!dit le commandant de la 1er division

-Exactement .

Marco se tourna vers son Père et lui sourit , et l'autre fit de même . Ils tournèrent la tête en entendant les cris venir de l'île . Gabrielle et Izou apparurent , l'homme portant une dizaine de sac et la jeune fille criant de joie , elle fit de grands signes à Barbe Blanche et Marco en les voyant .

* * *

 _île de Dawn sur East blue_

-Salut moi c'est Ace , dit un petit garçon de six ans brun

-Et moi Sabo , répondit un autre enfant blond du même age

-Je deviendrai un grand pirate !

-Moi aussi !

Le brun fit un petit sourire en coin au jeune homme qu'il venait de rencontrer .

-Es-ce que ça te dirais te t'associer à moi ?

-Comment ça?demanda Sabo

-On réunit plein d'argent pour s'acheter un bateau et partir en mer !

-Ouais ! C'est un super idée ! Et je serai le capitaine !

-Ah non c'est moi !

-Non moi !

-Moi !

-Moi !

Les deux garçons se chamaillèrent sans se douter que plupart , leur place dans ce monde aura une importance capitale !


	2. Chapter 2

Salutation , aujourd'hui la rencontre Satch – Gabi et la jeune fille se livrent à Marco sur son passé ténébreux . Je vous laisse lire sans en dire plus donc bonne lecture et bonne semaine :)

* * *

Chapitre 2 : 

Le Moby Dick était enfin en vue pour le navire de la 4ème flotte qui était partis depuis plusieurs mois , Satch , le commandant passa sa main dans sa banane rousse , il pensa à son lit qu'il allait enfin retrouvé . Il se rua vers sa chambre , ouvrit la porte et plongea tout habillé dans son lit .

-AAAAAAAAAAH ! cria une voix sur-aiguë à son oreille

Une petite fille au long cheveux châtain et aux yeux bleus endormis était couchée dans son lit .

-Mais qu'es ce que tu fais donc mon lit gamine?demanda-t-il

-Yoi Gabi ça va ? Pourquoi t'a crié?demanda Marco qui venait d'arriver en courant

Le phénix s'arrêta sur le seuil de la chambre et regarda la fillette puis son frère puis de nouveau la fillette et déclara :

-Yoi Satch ! T'es rentré et je vois que t'a déjà fais connaissance avec Gabrielle !

-Salle piaf c'est interdis de louer ma chambre quand je suis pas là ! s'énerva Satch

-Satch je te présente Gabrielle c'est notre nouvelle sœur et comme on lui a pas encore donné de chambre elle dort ici .

-Très bien mais moi je dors où du coup ?

-Avec elle , répondit naturellement Marco

-QUUUUUOOOOIII?demandèrent Satch et Gabi en même temps

-Je ne le connais pas moi , si ça se trouve c'est un pédophile ! se plaignit la fillette

-Quoi ? Je ne suis pas un pédophile , je suis très gentil ! Et puis moi non plus je ne veux pas dormir avec toi !

-Alors va ailleurs !répliqua la gamine

-Mais c'est ma chambre !

Elle lui tira la langue et il l'assomma d'un coup de poing et se fit engueuler par Marco ce qui la réveilla .

-Maintenant ça suffit les gamineries ! Je suis fatigué yoi alors vous allez dormir là un point c'est tout !

Et le phénix partit en claquant la porte . Satch regarda la jeune fille fit une ligne imaginaire sur le lit avec sa main :

-Voilà c'est la ligne à ne pas dépasser !

-Et après c'est moi que l'on appelle gamine ...répondit-elle blasée

* * *

Marco ouvrit la porte de la chambre du commandant de la 4ème division , un plateau de repas dans les bras . Il ouvrit les rideaux et découvrit Gabrielle endormis roulée en boule dans les bras de Satch qui lui était réveillé et qui regardait le phénix . Ce dernier s'empêcha de rire , mais il ne put se retenir au moment où son compagnon voulut se lever du lit mais que la fillette roulée en boule contre son torse resserra son étreinte . Le roux essaya de le faire taire mais la petite brune ouvrait déjà un œil regardant tour à tour les deux hommes et laissa retomber sa tête contre le matelas et fit rire Marco de plus belle .

Satch réussit finalement à se lever , enfila rapidement ses vêtements et sortit avec son frère laissant la gamine dormir .

-Alors tu m'explique?demanda le commandant de la 4ème division

Un fois le récit du phénix terminé , Satch passa la main dans ses cheveux et se mit à rire bruyamment . Son frère le regarda étonné par sa réaction . Les rires du roux furent arrêtés lorsque Gabrielle se montra souriante en criant qu'elle avait faim .

-Il faudrait bien lui trouver une chambre à cette gamine !dit le commandant de la 4ème division

-Je ne suis pas une gamine!cria Gabi une veine palpitant sur le front , mais je suis d'accord , il prenait toute la place !

-Normale c'est mon lit !

-Vous allez arrêter tout les deux?les stoppa Marco , il y a une chambre de libre à l'étage d'en dessous donc tu peut aller là en plus c'est pas trop loin de nos chambres .

-Pourquoi tu l'a pas installée là directement?demanda Satch

Le blond s'empourpra et bredouilla :

-Il fallait bien que quelqu'un veille sur elle non ?

Les deux autres se regardèrent et éclatèrent de rire . Marco les poursuivit en courant à travers le Moby Dick jusqu'au réfectoire où les deux complices furent bloqué . Le blond les attrapa par le t-shirt et les balança par dessus bord , se frotta les mains en marmonnant que c'était une bonne chose de faite .

* * *

-Aller Gabi , essaye de me frapper ! Et Satch arrête de rire!

-Mais Marco je suis si fatiguée , j'ai que six ans !

-Ah je vois t'es encore une gamine alors ?

Marco lança un regard joueur à la fillette qui serra les poings . Il savait très bien ce qu'il fessait : il allait devoir la provoquer !

-JE NE SUIS PAS UNE GAMINE !

Elle lança son poing vers le phénix qui se transforma en flammes bleues .

-Tu triche t'a pas le droit ! rouspéta la petite brune

-C'est juste que les gamins ne peuvent pas me toucher , répondit le piaf en inspectant ses ongles pour lui montrer son désintérêt ce qui regonfla la colère de la jeune

Satch regardait la spectacle , un sourire gravé sur ses lèvres : Gabrielle était trop mignonne à essayer d'atteindre Marco qui disparaissait en flammes bleue à chaque fois . Lorsqu'un événement imprévu se produisit : Gabi , énervée comme une puce , frappa l'abdomen du phénix qui partit traverser le bastingage et tomba dans la mer .

-Merde , fit Satch en plongeant

Il remonta son frère , la petite brune se jeta sur son corps en pleurant . Marco toussa et elle lui sauta au cou les joues inondées de larmes .

-Oh là Gabi je vais bien!la rassura-t-il

-T'es tombé dans l'eau t'aurai pu te noyer …

-Ça va ça va je t'assure !

Il lui offrit un sourire rassurant et se releva .

-Bon on le continu cet entraînement?proposa Satch

* * *

La fillette partit prendre sa douche , les deux commandants profitèrent pour parler de l'incident qui c'était passé dans l'après-midi .

-Elle possède le Haki de l'armement , dit le commandant de la 4ème division

-Et je suis presque sûr que celui de l'observation aussi , lui répondit la tête d'ananas

-Je suis sûr que cette gamine nous réserve pas mal de surprise , pourquoi pas un Haki des rois ?

Le blond s'attrapa le menton et prit un air concentré avant d'ajouter un « Pourquoi pas » .

-Tu a réussi à lui demander comment elle s'était évadée de chez les dragons célestes ?demanda le roux

-Non je comptais essayer ce soir après le repas mais je suis pas sûr qu'elle veille en parler ça a du être dur …

-Ouais … tiens moi au courant .

* * *

Izou et Vista avaient aidé Gabrielle à mettre ses affaires dans sa nouvelle chambre et la fillette avait déjà envie de repeindre les murs : un planisphère géant sur un mur , des nuages comme si c'était le ciel sur le mur contre lequel serait placé son lit , une énorme étagère remplis de livre . le dernier mur avec son bureau et son armoire un cerisier en fleure et le plafond en ciel étoilé .

Izou lui promit de l'aider à réalisé son projet dès qu'ils auraient le matériel nécessaire . Puis les deux commandants disparurent laissant la fillette finir de ranger le reste de ses habits .

-Alors tu t'installe bien?demanda Marco qui entra

Elle sursauta en entendant la voix , se retourna vers lui et lui expliqua ses idées de décoration . Le blond s'assit sur son lit et prit un air grave .

-Gabrielle il faut que je te parle de quelque chose .

La petite brune haussa un de ses sourcils noirs et s'assit à côté de son frère . Il sentait le regard de la fillette sur lui mais il s'efforça à fixer le mur en face de lui .

-Je veux que tu me parles des dragons céleste !

La jeune fille ne répondit pas .

-S'il te plais Gabi il faut que je sache comment une petite fille comme toi à réussi à s'échapper !

-Tu … tu ne le dira à personne … hein ?articula-t-elle , même Père et Satch !

Elle planta son regard bleu marine dans le brun de Marco , un tension s'installa entre eux , le phénix hocha la tête .

-C'était il y a deux ans …

* * *

 _deux ans plutôt sur l'archipel Sabaody_

Une femme blonde habillée de noire tenait une petite fille brune de quatre ans par la main tans dit que le père les suivait d'un pas pressé . La femme s'arrêta et se cacha derrière un arbre , elle prit la petite fille par les épaules et lui dit :

-Je suis désolée Gabrielle …

-Pourquoi maman ? demanda Gabrielle

-Sophia on a pas le temps ! rouspéta le père

-Attend John laisse moi au moins lui dire adieu ! dit la femme au bord des larmes

La petite fille regardait sa mère et son père tour à tour , lui dire adieu pourquoi ça ? Sa mère la prit dans ses bras .

-Ne t'inquiète pas Sophia quand on recevra notre argent tu n'y pensera plus , la rassura son mari

Même si la mère n'avait pas l'air convaincu elle reprit sa fille par la main . Ils arrivèrent devant un grand bâtiment ornait d'un écriteau « ventes d'esclaves » . Gabrielle , qui savait lire depuis pas longtemps , recula en lisant ça . Son père la prit par les épaules et la força à entrer .

La salle était pleine de dragons célestes , de pirates , d'hommes d'affaires . John força sa fille à monter sur l'estrade , Sophia lui fit un signe d'adieu de la main et la fillette se retrouva avec un collier en métal autour du cou . Elle était prisonnière .

Les enchères montèrent vite , des dragons célestes voulant une nouvelles esclaves , les pirates une laveuse de pont . Gabrielle voyait les regards pervers tournait vers elle , des larmes coulèrent sur ses joues ce qui lui valut quelques coups de fouet . Les enchères montèrent encore et encore .

La petite fille fut acheté par un dragon célestes du nom de Saint Alphonse au prix de 22 000 000 berry . Elle jeta un dernier regard à Sophia et John qui se prenaient dans les bras en recevant les 22 000 000 berry , ils avaient déjà oublié leur fille . Ses pleurs redoublèrent d'intensité mais ils furent vite calmés par quelques coups de fouet .

Sa vie d'esclaves commença , laver le sol , servir la nourriture , laver les habits … ce genre de tache ménagère . De temps en temps Saint Alphonse lui offrait le « privilège suprême pour une vermine de son espèce » comme il disait , soit abusé sexuellement d'une gamine de quatre ans . Sans oublier les fois où elle se fessait battre pour avoir mis trop de sauce sur la viande ou oublier une tache sur les carreaux .

Les deux années passèrent longues , très longues et la petite Gabrielle maintenant avait six ans . Malgré sa position d'esclave elle avait quand même des amis , des esclaves eux aussi . Et aujourd'hui elle et son ami Achille qui avait huit ans étaient serveurs à une grande réception entre dragons célestes . Saint Alphonse avait bien dit qu'au moindre incident pour l'humilier devant les autres ils seraient tués sur place . Les deux jeunes avaient déglutis avec difficulté mais avaient comprit le message . Il leur avait enlevé leurs collier pour qu'ils soit plus présentable mais des gardes étaient près à agir au moindre mouvement suspect .

Le début se passa bien personne n'avait encore été tué . Achille partit devant pour servir le plat principale à une dragon céleste que Saint Alphonse draguait très mal . Les deux jeunes se moquaient toujours de leur maître en cachette à cause de ça . L'ami de Gabrielle portait une assiette qui fessait presque sa taille , il avait du mal à garder l'équilibre . La petite brune qui servait du vin aux invités regarda son ami faire tomber l'assiette en plein sur la dragon céleste , elle vit Saint Alphonse se décomposer et frapper le jeune homme qui se retrouva à terre le visage en sang , il continua à le frapper . Gabrielle voulut s'interposer mais d'autres esclaves la retint pour ne pas qu'elle soit blessée elle aussi . Elle avait beau crier à son maître d'arrêter celui ci n'en riait que plus .

Il sortit un pistolet de sa veste et le tendit à la femme en face de lui couverte de nourriture .

-A vous l'honneur !

Elle saisit le pistolet avec un sourire maléfique .

-NON ARRETEZ ! ACHILLE ! criait Gabrielle en pleurant toute les larmes de son corps

La dragon céleste enleva la sécurité et pressa la cachette .

-ARRRRRRRRRRRETEZ !

La petite esclave avait crié en même temps que le coup était partis et une onde de choc s'était déversée dans la salle , presque tous le monde tomba dans les pommes . Elle se rua vers son ami au sol .

-Gabi il faut que tu t'enfuis … , il cracha du sang , tans que t'as pas ton collier , je sais pas ce que t'a fais mais les gardes sont tous dans les vapes alors sauve toi !

La tache de sang sur son t-shirt s'élargissait et Gabrielle refusait de le laisser mourir ici elle essaya de le porter sur son dos mais il était trop lourd et elle trop petite .

-Gabi laisse moi

-Non , tu es mon ami alors je peux pas te laisser mourir ici!pleura la fillette

Il lui sourit et ajouta en dernière parole :

-Adieu Gabrielle …

Elle resta deux minutes sans bouger , le corps inerte de son ami dans les bras , jusqu'à ce que deux trois personnes commencèrent à se réveiller et elle partit en courant , trouva un navire et prit la mer .

* * *

Marco prit la jeune fille en pleurs dans ses bras . Il était choqué , pour plusieurs chose : cette fillette possédait le Haki des rois , elle avait était abusée sexuellement à quatre ans par un connard de dragon céleste, elle avait vu la mort en face à six ans , ses parents l'avaient abandonnée pour de l'argent et elle s'était échappée de chez les dragons célestes toute seule .

Gabrielle s'endormit dans les bras du blond qui la reposa doucement sur son lit et sortit de la chambre .


	3. Chapter 3

Salut ! Comment vous allez ? Moi ça va ça va !

Je voulais poster ce chapitre bien plus tôt et je m'en excuse mais j'ai du faire mon histoire des arts ( il me reste deux sujets donc faut que je me bouge ! ) Alors j'aime pas trop ce chapitre donc vous me dites ce que vous en pensez et puis il est un peu court je trouve ! Bye bye et bonne lecture:)

PS- Me jugeant trop en retard pour la publication de ce chapitre je ne me relis pas alors si vous trouvez plus de faute – incompréhension – phrases qui veulent rien dire … ne vous étonnez pas;)

* * *

Chapitre 3 :

Gabrielle s'entraînait avec Marco et Satch sous le regard de Newagte sur le pont . Cela fessait déjà six mois que la jeune fille avait rejoint l'équipage .

-Bwahahahaha

Le vice amiral Garp venait d'atterrir sur le Moby Dick . Tous les hommes présent se placèrent en position d'attaque ou de défense .

-Bwahahahahah doucement pirates c'est Sengoku qui m'envoie et c'est pas pour vous envoyer par le fond malheureusement , il se tourna vers Gabrielle puis vers Newgate , on pourrait parler en privé ?

Marco , Gabrielle , Edaward Newagate et Monkey D Garp se retrouvèrent seul dans la grande salle . Garp prit la parole :

-Nous avons trouvé une solution , Gabrielle va venir vivre sur une île du nom de Dawn sur East blue mon petit fils adoptif Ace et bientôt mon petit fils Luffy !

-C'est hors de question , répondit calmement Newgate , elle fait partis de notre équipage maintenant !

-Moi je veux pas partit d'ici , dit Gabrielle cacher derrière Marco

-Alors je crois que l'on va avoir un problème : j'ai pour ordre de la récupéré et l'emmener sur l'île de Dawn .

La tension monta d'un cran , le pirate et le marine se fixèrent pendant de longues minutes et parurent délibéré en silence .

-Très bien elle peut resté mais au moindre incident c'est direction l'île de Dawn!lâcha Garp à contre cœur

Gabrielle offrit un gigantesque au vieux marine qui lui ébouriffa les cheveux .

-Pas de bêtise gamine !

* * *

 _cinq ans plus tard , île de Dawn_

Trois jeune garçon étaient assis autour d'un caisson en bois , trois coupelle devant eux et une bouteille de saké . Le garçon brun , se nommant Ace servit le saké dans les coupes et Luffy et Sabo , les deux autres prirent les coupes . Ils les échangèrent et burent .

-Voilà à partir de maintenant nous sommes frère !cria Ace .

* * *

 _sur le Moby Dick quelques mois après_

-GABI !cria Satch pour réveiller la brune

-Quoi?grogna-t-elle

-J'ai un cadeau pour toi !

Il lui tendit une feuille de papier . On pouvait lire « WANTED » en lettre capitale tout en haut , au milieu une photo d'une jeune fille au cheveux brun qui descendait jusqu'en bas de son dos avec un mèche placé derrière son oreille , de grand yeux bleu , des sourcils noirs , une entaille en le menton et la lèvre à droite – qui à aujourd'hui laissé une cicatrice – et un léger sourire en coin . En dessous de la photo « DEAD OR ALIVE », sur la ligne du dessous « GABRIELLE » et sur la dernière ligne « 45 000 000 » .

La jeune fille sauta de joie dans son lit pendant que son frère riait .

-Bienvenu dans la cour des grands gamine !

Elle sortit sur le pont inférieur en saut de joie . Puis elle marqua un temps d'arrêt et demanda à son acolyte à la banane :

-Mais on risque pas d'avoir des problèmes avec Garp ?

-Bien vue gamine!dit une voix sortant de nul part

La voix projeta Satch conte le bastingage d'un grand coup de poing et avant même que la fillette ait eu le temps de se mettre en position de défense , elle reçut un coup de poing au milieu du crane .

-Aiiiiiie le vieux ça va mal ! se plaignit Gabrielle

-Tu n'a que ce que tu mérite !

-Mais j'ai pas fais exprès je te le jure !

Elle se prit un nouveau coup de poing accumulant les bosses .

-Te fous pas de ma gueule gamine !grogna le vice-amiral

-Mais c'est vrai ils m'ont attaqué …

Un nouveau coup de poing .

-Pas d'excuse ! Je voulais te donner ton cadeau pour tes onze ans mais du coup tans pis , je le donnerai à Newgate! Bwahahahahahahaha

La jeune fille se mit aussitôt à bouder et le vieux se moqua encore plus d'elle .

-Moi je serai content d'avoir ce cadeau! Guraguraguragura !

Barbe Blanche venait d'apparaître .

-Newgate , nous avions un accord !dit Garp en reprenant son sérieux

-Non!cria Gabrielle , je ne veux pas allée sur l'île de Dawn !

Le vieux pirate regarda le vieux Marine d'un air de défie mais sa fille le disputa :

-Oy le vieux c'est pas comme ça que tu va m'aider!Je suis assez grande pour choisir où je veux vivre et c'est ici !

La petite fille de onze ans regarde Garp dans les yeux et ce dernier flancha , il lui lança une boite .

-Ne fais plus de bêtise maintenant je ne voudrais pas être forcer de d'arrêter !

Et le vieux disparut sans un regard vers eux .

* * *

Depuis ce temps la prime de Gabrielle à continuer de grimper , Garp venait toujours l'engueuler et essayer de la faire partir sur Dawn mais rien ne fut elle resta sur le Moby Dick .

Maintenant nous sommes sept ans plus tard . Gabrielle a 18 ans et sa prime est de 180 000 000 berry .

-Gabi , veut-tu devenir la commandante de la 2ème division ? demanda Newgate d'un air on ne peut plus sérieux

La brune croqua dans sa pomme , regarda tous ses frères commandant qui attendait sa réponse et répondit tranquillement :

-Non ça ne m'intéresse pas .

Les mâchoires des commandants tombèrent par terre seul Barbe Blanche se mit à rire .

-Guraguraguraguragura ! J'étais sûr que tu dirais ça , mais que dirais-tu d'être dans cette division , de la dirigé mais sans être commandante ?

-Donc sans la paperasse ? Et je donne mes fonctions dès que tu trouve quelqu'un pour me remplacer ? demanda Gabrielle

-Si tu veux , alors ?

-C'est d'accord !

Elle adressa un gigantesque sourire à son père puis à ses frères . Marco et Satch la rejoignit elle ne loupa pas l'air dessus du phénix dont elle avait quitter la division , elle s'excusa et les emmena en ville boire un coup pour se faire pardonne .

* * *

 _sur l'île de Dawn , east blue_

Ace dit au revoir à Dadan , aux gens du village et surtout à son frère Luffy .

-Je sais qu'on se retrouvera dans le nouveau monde Luffy !cria-t-il

-AU REVOIR AAAAAACE !lui répondit son frère au chapeau de paille

-LUFFY ! REGARDE MOI !

Et le bateau du brun disparut au loin à l'horizon .

* * *

 _quelques mois plus tard dans la première partit de Grand Ligne_

Gabrielle se plaisait bien en que chef de la 2ème division , elle se nommait chef car elle ne voulait pas du titre de commandante .

Barbe Blanche avait convoqué tous les commandants – et Gabrielle – dans la grande salle . La brune s'assit à côté de Satch . Marco était en train de parler avec le vieux pirate , un air grave sur le visage . Elle demanda à son frère à la banane ce qui se passer mais celui-ci haussa les épaules . Enfin Newgate prit la parole :

-Bonjour , je vais allé droit au but , Jimbei combat un rookie du nom de Portgas D Ace qui veut ma tête! Guraguragura encore un jeune arrogant ! Nous allons tous y aller pour lui montrer ce que c'est que l'équipage de Barbe Blanche !

Ses fils lui répondirent en criant et le Moby Dick prit la route vers Portgas D Ace .


	4. Chapter 4

Salut ! Bon écoutez les petits je m'en veux ! Parce que dans les prochaines semaines je risque d'être méga occupé ( avec l'histoire des arts , mon exam de danse , mes auditions de musique , le brevet … et puis je sors avec mes potes des fois quoi ) bon là je vous raconte ma vie et ça dois pas vous intéressez des masses mais je vous préviens juste ! Oh et puis en juillet je vais rien poster pendant 3 semaines … et en août aussi mais c'est moins sûr mais je me rattraperai sur mon temps libre promis ! Oh et puis l'année prochaine je vais à l'internat … mais nous n'y sommes pas encore:)

J'arrête de vous embêtez et je vous laisse lire ! Bonne lecture:)

PS- Petit jeu j'ai glissé une magnifique antithèse , j'offre un cadeau au premier qui l'a trouve ;) bonne chance

Chapitre 4 :

Cela fessait plusieurs heure qu'Ace se battait avec le paladin des mers et il commençait à fatigué . En effet les deux hommes étant à force égale cela rendait le combat très difficile . Il commençait fortement à douter : comment pourrait-il tué Edward Newgate si il n'arrivait même pas à battre Jinbei !

-Écoute le géant ! Tous ce que je veux c'est rencontrer Barbe Blanche ! dit le rookie à l'intention de l'homme poisson

-Non il est pas question que je te présente au vieux ! lui répondit Jinbei , je sais que tu as les dents longues et bien affûtés !

Les pirates Spade derrière leur capitaine commencèrent à prendre peur .

-Tu te rend compte que tu as à faire à Jinbei , rappela le second à son capitaine

-Oh c'est vrai tu es l'un des 7 grands corsaires ? Mais alors c'est un jour mémorable !

L'arrogance du jeune homme commença à exaspéré l'ancien .

-Je ne suis pas un pirate de Barbe Blanche mais je suis son obligé et c'est pourquoi je vais me battre contre toi !

Poings ardents sauta dans les aires et d'un de ses redoutables poings ardents engagea le combat .

Au bout de cinq jours de combat acharnés les pirates Spade qui regardaient toujours leur capitaine et le paladin des mers étaient persuadés qu'ils y laisseraient leur peau tout les deux . Et comme pour répondre à ce qu'ils venaient de dire , les deux combattants tombèrent épuisés face contre terre .

* * *

-Où est donc ce jeune pirate qui raconte partout qu'il veut me tranché la tête?demanda Newagte

Gabrielle , Marco et Satch se tenait non loin de leur Père pour surveiller ce qui se passait sur le terre ferme . Le Moby Dick venait d'accoster .

-Si tu le souhaite tant je veux bien me battre avec toi ! continua le vieux pirate

Les pirates Spade s'affolèrent en voyant le grand Barbe Blanche et son équipage . Gabi souriait d'un air maléfique : elle adorait voir la réaction des jeunes pirates quand le vieux se montrait pour régler leur compte .

-Ça sera un combat à la loyal entre toi et moi !

Le jeune Ace qui était toujours face contre terre se releva difficilement . Le vieux pirate s'approcha et envoya valser des compagnons sans même bouger le petit doigt . Le brun qui refusa que Barbe Blanche s'en prenne à ses amis éleva une barrière de flamme entre Barbe Blanche et les pirates Spade , mais lui se trouvait du côté de Newgate . Il leur ordonna de s'enfuir .

-Alors que se passe-t-il ? Tu as peur ? le provoqua le vieux

Ace lui jeta un regard hargneux avant de répondre :

-Je veux que vous laissiez partir mes hommes , et je n'ai pas peur , je vais me battre contre vous !

-Pour un morveux tu es drôlement sur de toi !

Ace s'élança mais épuisé par son combat avec Jinbei il ne put tenir tête à Barbe Blanche et se fit minablement battre . Mais il continua à se relever à chaque fois .

-Voici donc l'homme qui s'est battu pour régner en maître sur la mer ...murmura-t-il

-Guraguraguragura tu compte vraiment te relever ? Ce serait du gâchis de disparaître si jeune morveux , si tu veux continuer à semer la terreur sous les mers fais le sous ma bannière en portant mon emblème dans le dos ! Rejoins moi et deviens mon fils !

* * *

Gabrielle et Satch qui étaient resté sur le pont à observé le combat perdu d'avance du jeune homme furent abasourdis quand leur Père fit sa demande , il ne changerait donc jamais ! Un rookie voulait le tuer mais lui il n'en fessait qu'a sa tête et il lui proposait de rejoindre son équipage . Satch lui s'attendait à ce qu'il dise oui , Gabi en pensait autrement elle se doutait que le jeune brun devait avoir plus de caractère que ça et quand il cria « Non , jamais de la vie ! » elle savait que bien qu'il refuse pour le moment il finirait pas accepté , ils acceptent toujours .

* * *

Ace se réveilla au fond d'une cale , il sentis au mouvement de ballottement qu'il était sur un bateau .Il sortit et fut éblouis pas le soleil . Le ciel était bleu et la mer était calme . Une légère brise souleva ses cheveux . Il était bien sur un bateau et ce bateau n'était autre que le Moby Dick , le navire de Barbe Blanche . Il s'assit en tailleur et prit sa tête dans ses mains .

-Salut ! Je suis le commandant de la 4ème flotte ! Je m'appelle Satch ! dit un homme avec une banane rousse ridicule sur la tête , si tu te décide à rejoindre l'équipage je serai content qu'on soit amis !

Ace regarda cette étrange homme et répondit avec colère :

-Laisse moi tranquille !

Il reprit sa tête dans ses mains et le rire de Satch arriva jusqu'à ses oreilles .

-Ahah tu es grognon quand tu te réveille , ah au faite tu as peut être envie de savoir ce que c'est passé après que tu ais perdu connaissance ? Tes hommes ont voulu te récupérer et c'est pour ça qu'il y a eu une bagarre générale ! Mais ! Il n'y a pas eu de blesser , ils sont tous sur ce navire !

-Si je suis ici contre mon grès pourquoi je ne suis pas enchaîné ou attaché ?demanda le brun avec mépris

-Parce que c'est totalement inutile !

Un veine se fronça sur son front , l'homme à la banane commençait à l'énerver .

-Satch ! Arrêt d'embêter notre amis!dit une voix féminine

Ace chercha sa provenance et une femme ouvrit la porte près de laquelle ils étaient . La fille en question devait avoir son age , elle était brune , avait de grand yeux bleu , une cicatrice sous l'œil droit , elle portait des docmartens marron , un short en jean et un t-shirt blanc . Surtout bien qu'il était en colère le jeune homme ne put s'empêcher de la trouver jolie , mais il chassa cette pensée de son esprit .

-Mais je ne l'embête pas Gabi je l'informe juste sur la situation !

-Et je ne suis pas votre amis ! ragea Poings Ardents

Elle lui adressa un sourire en coin et ajouta :

-Pour le moment … , Oh et Satchi ! Marco veut te voir !

-Merde tu pouvais pas le dire tout de suite ?

Le commandant de la 4ème flotte partit en courant et en pestant contre sa petite sœur qui lui adressa un grand sourire enfantin . Un fois le roux partit elle se tourna vers Portgas toujours avec son sourire sur les lèvres mais le rookie détourna la tête . La jeune fille perdit son sourire .

-Tu sais Ace venir dans notre équipage pourrai être la meilleur chose de ta vie !

-C'est hors de question ! Je suis venu pour tuer Barbe Blanche , je n'ai pas réussi alors si je dois mourir pour ça tans pis !

Elle le regarda en haussant les sourcils étonné , quelqu'un qui voulait autant mourir devait avoir une bonne raison et elle savait ce que cela fessait , elle avait elle même voulut ça quand elle était chez les dragons célestes . Elle grimaça à cette pensée et reprit :

-Et bien ça serait dommage de gâcher une telle talent .

Elle attendit sa réaction et fut satisfaite quand le jeune Portgas la regarda avec un air étonné , elle s'accroupit à côté de lui et planta son regard bleu dans le sien .

-Je serai ravis que tu nous rejoignes , cependant si tu venais à essayer de nouveau de tuer Père , bien que tu n'y arriverais jamais , ou te t'en prendre à quelqu'un d'autre sur ce navire , et bien saches que tu auras à faire à moi et que je ne te ferrai pas de cadeau !

Elle lui sourit une dernière fois et tourna les talons . Quelle jeune fille étrange pensa le jeune homme , elle était prête à tout pour défendre sa famille et il savait ce que cela fessait .

* * *

Ace avait profité de la nuit et que Newgate dorme profondément pour s'introduire dans sa chambre et regonfler son honneur bafoué par le pirate . Le jeune homme s'enflamma et frappa .

Il aurait presque réussi si la personne qui voulait tuer n'était pas Barbe Blanche , Poings Ardents traversa le mur causant la surprise des pirates se trouvant à côté . Ils lui ordonnèrent d'aller se coucher mais le brun qui avait le nez en sang regardait sa cible qui dormait paisiblement .

* * *

Quelques jours plus tard il fit une nouvelle tentative mais il finit à l'eau .

Puis une autre et une autre et encore une autre mais sans jamais aboutir à ses fins .

-On ne peut pas dire, il est courageux , jour après jour il se prend une déculotté , riait Vista en jouant avec sa moustache

Un soir , 100 plongeons , 140 murs brisés et plus de 200 tentatives plus tard , Ace se découragea . Un homme blond avec une tête d'ananas lui apporta un bol de soupe et quand il s'apprêtait à repartit le brun l'interpella :

-Euh dis moi , pourquoi vous l'appelez tous Père ?

-Quand il s'adresse à nous il nous appelle toujours fiston t'a dû remarquer yoi , répondit Marco avec un sourire , c'est pas à toi que je vais dire que la majorité des gens nous détestent . Alors quand il nous dis fiston ça nous fais plaisir , même si c'est juste un mot . Ouais ça nous fait plaisir yoi !

Voyant Portgas serrait les dents et enfuir sa tête entre ses deux genoux , le phénix se rapprocha , se mit accroupis et puis un air convainquant .

-Écoute , il t'a épargné la vie , pourquoi tu continues à t'acharner contre lui ? Pour le moment tu n'est pas assez fort pour prendre sa place , il faut te rendre à l'évidence yoi ! Je crois qu'il est temps de faire un choix! Soit tu quitte le navire et tu recommence à zéro , soit tu reste avec nous … Si tu choisis la deuxième solution tu portera le symbole de Barbe Blanche …

Gabrielle qui avait vu toute la scène interpella son frère :

-Beau discours , très convainquant .

-En espérant que cette idiot se décide enfin à nous rejoindre yoi … essaie d'en remettre une couche s'il te plais , le phénix adressa un sourire à la jeune brune qui partit en grommelant vers le brun assit par terre .

-Salut , lança-t-elle

Ace releva la tête et marmonna quelque chose qui ressemblait à « Salut »

-Tu te souviens pas ce que je t'avais dis ?

Il lui jeta un regard interrogateur .

-Quand je t'avais dis que si tu essayer encore de tuer le vieux tu aurais a faire à moi , elle lui sourit , donc maintenant si tu ne veux pas que je te tue tu va être obliger et rejoindre l'équipage parce que je ne tue pas mes frères mais toi tu es encore un inconnu pour moi donc je pourrai te tuer de sang froid .

Le sourire que la jeune fille abordait en disant de tels propos glaça le sang de l'homme de feu . Il déglutit difficilement et regarda l'étrange personne devant lui et articula :

-Tous les hommes de Barbe Blanche sont aussi bizarre ?

Elle fut pris d'une crise de rire inexpliqué ce qui énerva le jeune Ace .

-Quoi ? Mais pourquoi tu rigole comme ça ? Explique moi !

-Hahaha , tu trouve que je suis bizarre … hahah

-Oui et Marco , Satch et puis les autres …

-Hahaha mais tu n'a encore rien vu mon petit Portgas !

Ace sourit et se mis à rire lui aussi , pour la première fois depuis qu'il était sur le Moby Dick .


	5. Chapter 5

Ne me tuez pas ! Je suis vraiment désolée mais j'ai pas allumé mon ordi depuis plus d'une semaine ! Je m'en veut parce que je déteste être en retard et tout donc prière de m'excusez … :)

Autrement pour mon antithèse , je pensais que ça vous plairez un jeu mais bon tans pis , merci à Melle Portgas d'avoir cherché quand même;)

J'imagine que maintenant vous voulez lire alors je vous embête pas plus .

Bonne lecture .

PS- comme je voulais vite poster ce chapitre ( pour vous ) je ne suis pas relu alors amis de l'orthographe ne soyez pas aurifiez:)

* * *

Chapitre 5 :

Les pirates de Barbe Blanche étaient réunis sur le pont principale du Moby Dick , l'empereur dans son fauteuil entouré de ses commandants – et Gabrielle – et au centre d'attention un jeune brun , le visage caché par un chapeau orange , il le releva laissant voir son regard joueur et son sourire en coin .

-J'accepte de rejoindre votre équipage .

Cette déclaration fut suivis de cris de joie des pirates et Newgate se leva le regard toujours sérieux , s'approcha de sa nouvelle recrue , posa une main sur son épaule et dit :

-Bienvenu , Portgas D Ace , mon fils !

Ace lança un sourire illuminé à son nouveau Père et prit par au cris d'acclamation de ses nouveaux frères .

Ce soir là une gigantesque fête fut organisé et pour la première fois depuis son arrivé sur le bateau , Ace put se montrait sous son vrai jour : un goinfre , narcoleptique , rieur . Il appréciait ses nouveaux amis qu'il avait tous fait pour rejeter .

-On dirait que je ne vais pas pouvoir te tuer !

Une jeune femme au cheveux brun le regardait un sourire sur les lèvres , une chope à la main .

-Ne t'inquiète pas tu auras sûrement d'autre occasion , répondit Ace en riant

-Aurais-tu dans la tête de nous trahir jeune Portgas ?

-Ça serait mal me connaître …

-Je l'espère pour toi .

Elle planta son regard bleu intense dans celui du brun , ils ne se lâchèrent pas des yeux pendant quelques secondes jusqu'à ce que Marco et Satch arrivèrent déjà sous l'emprise de l'alcool . Les deux commandants fondèrent sur leur nouveau frère pour le harceler de questions , celui ci jeta un regard vers Gabrielle demandant de l'aide mais elle avait disparut . Ace fut donc obligé de subir les interrogations des deux hommes .

Plus tard dans la soirée , Ace avait fait la connaissance d'Izou et les deux hommes discutaient tranquillement quand Gabrielle passa en courant une chope à la main poursuivit de Satch qui lui criait de lui rendre sa chope . Le travesti expliqua au nouveau que Gabi et Satch se disputaient tous le temps mais ils s'adoraient et quand le jeune Ace demanda s'il y avait quelque chose entre les deux pirate , le commandant de la 16ème division éclata de rire , son rire redoubla d'intensité quand il vit le regard interrogateur d'Ace :

-Disons que Satch et Marco sont comme des grands frères , voir même des pères , en plus du Vieux, pour Gabi hahaha , expliqua Izou

-Pourquoi ?

-Elle est arrivé dans l'équipage toute gosse , à six ans .

-Wow , six ans !dit le brun étonné , elle est puissance ?

-Ouais très , sa prime est de 180 000 000 berry ..

-180 000 000 berry!le coupa Ace

-Ahah mais tu sais une prime ça ne veut pas dire quand chose !

-C'est une commandante ?

-Non enfin oui , commença Izou en se pinçant les lèvres , en gros elle n'a pas voulut devenir commandante de la 2ème division mais elle a bien voulu la dirigé en attendant que Père trouve quelqu'un qui aurait plus l'étoffe d'un chef , je crois qu'elle déteste donnée des ordres à cause de …

Le commandant de la 16ème division se stoppa dans son récit . Ace demanda :

-A cause de quoi ?

-Je ne pense pas que je devrais te le dire , elle te le dira si elle te fait vraiment confiance …

Sur ceux le travesti partit en courant vers une direction inconnue . Qu'es qu'ils sont bizarre les pirates de Barbe Blanche pensa Ace , il se demanda s'il allait devenir comme ça .

* * *

Gabrielle avait choisis de s'entretenir seule avec son Père , elle prit un ton grave et dit :

-Je pense que Ace devrait devenir commandant de la 2nd division !

Newgate prit son air pensif , regarda sa fille .

-Tu es sûr de vouloir y renoncer , tu seras sous ses ordres et …

-Je n'ai jamais vraiment voulu être commandante , le coupa-t-elle

-Très bien si telle est ton choix Gabi .

* * *

Le jeune Ace avait été convoqué d'urgence dans la chambre du paternel . Il accourra en ce demandant quelles conneries il avait pu découvrir . Il trouva Barbe Blanche avec Gabrielle , leur air grave se tournèrent veut lui .

-Oh là , qu'es qu'il se passe ?demanda le brun

-Nous devons te parler de quelque chose de sérieux Ace , dit Newgate

En sortant de la chambre de leur Père , Gabrielle se dirigea vers la chambre mais Ace la retient par le bras , elle se retourna et fronça les sourcils.

-Pourquoi tu m'a donné ton poste ?

-J'en voulais pas et puis j'aime pas être un commandant , donnez des ordres c'est pas vraiment mon truc et je suis sûr que tu ferras ça mieux que moi , elle lui sourit et dégagea son bras

-Pourquoi tu n'aime pas donner des ordres ?

La brune perdit son sourire , bredouilla quelque chose et répondit finalement :

-C'est juste pas mon truc …

-Je sais que tu mens ! Et maintenant je suis ton commandant donc tu me dois l'obéissance …

-Hahahahahaha

Gabrielle riait au éclat .

-Je ne te dois rien du tout , c'est grâce à moi si tu est commandant , donc ne t'y crois pas trop bébé commandant !

Sur ceux elle le laissa planter sur le pont .

* * *

Le lendemain matin , Gabrielle fut réveillé de bonne heure comme tous les matins , elle prit une pomme et rejoignit Marco qui montait la garde .

-Alors a ce qui paraît t'a donné ton poste à notre petit Ace yoi !

-C'est juste

-Tu as bien fais gamine

Il restèrent assis en silence pendant de longues minutes , tous les deux appréciant la beauté du soleil se levant sur la mer calme avant d'être rejoins par un moulin à parole , nommé Satch . Il leur raconta les potins du Moby Dick et raconta même qu'il avait appris par Teach qui l'avait appris par Haruta qui l'avait appris d'Izou qui l'avait appris de John qui l'avait appris de Fred qui l'avait appris de Joz qui l'avait appris de Vista qui l'avait appris de Père que la 2nd division partirait en expédition pour tester le nouveau bébé commandant .

La petite brune sautait déjà de joie de partit loin du Moby Dick bien que Marco se fasse du soucis pour elle …

Les choses se concrétisèrent quand le jeune Ace déboula sur le pont en criant à tous les membres de sa division qu'il rencontrait qu'ils partaient en mission , avec ce jeune survolté il risque d'y avoir de l'action pensa Gabi . Le départ fut vite programmé et ils embarquèrent dans l'après midi .

Marco serra sa sœur dans ses bras et lui glissa à l'oreille :

-Prend soin de cet idiot d'Ace , il va attiré des ennuis c'est sûr .

-Ne t'inquiète pas , papa poule !répondit-elle

Elle se prit un poing sur la tête et continua ses au revoir avec les autres membres de l'équipage .

-Tu as intérêt à nous la ramener entière , dit Satch en souriant

-Satchi , je peux me défendre toute seule maintenant !ragea la brune

-Oh je ne suis pas sur tu es quand même faible …

Il ne put finir sa phrase qu'un énorme poing bourré de haki d'abatis sur lui . Gabi se tourna vers son commandant qui riait encore de la scène qui venait de se dérouler devant lui .

-Alors , on va où?demanda-t-elle

-Direction l'île Renge ( fleur de lotus en japonnais )!cria Ace en lui ébouriffant les cheveux

Personne ne remarqua l'air troublé de la jeune fille , un flash apparut dans son esprit : une femme blonde assise dans l'herbe avec un homme brun au yeux bleu , leur fille accourant vers eux une poignée de fleur de lotos à la main , elle les tendit vers sa mère qui les jeta par terre en criant qu'elle détestait l'odeur et le père frappa la fillette de quatre ans déjà en pleurs pour les avoir dérangé …

Gabrielle ne s'était pas rendu compte que le navire était déjà loin du Moby Dick et que son commandant la regardait d'un air inquiet depuis son trouble de l'attention .

-Ça va , tu te sens bien ?

Elle lui sourit et hocha la tête avant de partir s'enfermer dans sa cabine . Une fois à l'intérieur , elle se coucha sur son lit .

-L'île de mon enfance …


	6. Chapter 6

J'essaie de me rattraper pour tout le temps où je n'ai rien poster , et du coup je me couche à 2h du mat pour vous écrire des chapitres alors vous avez plutôt intérêt à être content les gars ;)

Bonne lecture !

Ps- Au moment où j'écris ce chapitre j'ai 999 vu sur cette fanfic c'est pas géniale ? :)

* * *

Chapitre 6 :

Gabrielle postée dans le nie de pie regardait l'île en approche . Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieur et partit dans ses pensées , si loin qu'elle ne vit pas son commandant arrivait .

-Hé Gabi , ça va ? T'a l'air stressé depuis qu'on est partis , dit Ace .

-Euh … oui tous va bien … barbouilla-t-elle

-Tu es sûr ? Tu peux m'en parler si tu veux .

Ace espérait en apprendre un peu plus sur cette jeune fille mystérieuse , il savait que ce serait dur mais les quelques détails qu'il avait déjà appris lui donnaient tellement envie d'en savoir plus . De son côté la brune se demandait si elle pouvait faire par de son passé sur cette île au brun , elle devrait lui raconter la suite des événements et elle ne savait pas encore si il était encore digne de confiance . Ses frères et sœurs les plus anciens ne connaissaient pas tous son terrible passé . Elle allait donc attendre et elle en parlerait seulement si elle s'en sentait obligée . Elle adressa un petit sourire au nouveau commandant et reporta ses yeux sur l'océan .

Ace regarda sa compagnon , elle lui mentait et il n'aimait pas ça . Il était son commandant elle devrait tous lui dire mais elle ne devait pas être encore prête à lui faire confiance bien qu'elle lui ai laisser son titre de commandant de la 2nd division . Agacé , il retourna sur le pont pour aidé les autres laissant la jeune femme seule dans le nie de pie .

* * *

-Très bien alors notre mission est de libéré cette île qui est sous le commandement de Père et qui a était prise par des rookies , commença Ace. Nous allons faire quatre groupes , un qui reste sur le navire , un qui part sur la plage vers la gauche et un vers la droite pour faire le tour de l'île et trouver leur navire et un qui va en exploration dans l'île . Je serai dans le dernier groupe avec Gabrielle , Teach , Josh et Léandre . Les autres groupes seront composés de …

Gabrielle observait son nouveau commandant qui donnait ses premiers ordres , et il se débrouillait plus tôt pas mal . Elle ne s'était pas trompée il avait bien l'étoffe d'un chef . Il lui jeta un regard pour avoir son approbation et elle lui répondit avec un hochement de tête accompagné d'un sourire .

Le groupe de cinq pirates se mit très vite en route après ça . Gabrielle avait opté pour un short noir , un débardeur blanc et ses éternels doc martens brune . Ses cheveux relevés en chinions décoiffé laissaient voire son tatouage de 8 cm sur la nuque qui montrait son appartenance à l'équipage de Barbe Blanche ,son tatouage ressemblait à celui de Marco . C'était la première fois qu'Ace le voyait et la jeune fille sentant un regard sur sa nuque se retourna , le garçon s'empourpra et dit :

-Euh désolé , je regardais juste ton tatouage , bredouilla le brun

Elle lui adressa un sourire pour lui montrer qu'elle ne lui en voulait pas et reprit la route et marcha au niveau de son commandant pour discuter avec lui .

-Pourquoi ce S barré sur ton bras , et pourquoi as-tu tatouer ton nom ?demanda-t-elle

Un enfant blond apparut dans l'esprit d'Ace , il n'était pas prêt à parler de ça , du moins pas pour le moment , mais il tenta une approche . Il vérifia déjà que les trois autres pirates ne puissent pas l'entendre et lança :

-Je te le dis si tu me dis pourquoi tu stresse à cause de cette île !

Elle lui jeta un regard noir et détourna les yeux quand le brun lui sourit .

-Sinon t'as d'autre tatouage ?dit-il comme s'il n'avait rien dis juste avant

Elle soupira et releva le bas de son t-shirt pour découvrir son flanc et lui montrer le cercle de 5cm de diamètre entouré d'un autre cercle ( donc avec un trou au milieu pour mettre l'autre cercle) d'épaisseur 3cm avec un espace de 1cm entre les deux . Et avant qu'Ace ne puis lui demander des explications sur ce mystérieux tatouage elle lui montra le croissant de lune sur son tabatière anatomique droit , la rose des vents antique sur son poignée gauche et pour finir le même tatouage que dans sa nuque mais sur son majeur gauche en petit .

-Pas mal dis donc , tu m'expliquera leurs significations … un jour?demanda le brun

-Dans ce cas on ferra un échange et tu seras gagnant je t'en expliquerai trois et toi un seul .

Elle lui lança un sourire un coin accompagné d'un regard mystérieux et partit rejoindre Léandre pour discuter des aspects de la faune et de la flore de l'île .

* * *

Au bout de vingt minutes de marche le petit groupe arriva dans un village , à l'entrée le drapeau de Barbe Blanche barré d'une croix rouge remplacé par un drapeau avec un squelette tenant une faux à la main .

-Sympas la pancarte , « mort à Barbe Blanche et à ses hommes » , lu Josh à voix haute

Gabrielle serra les points et dégomma l'affiche à grand coup de poings et pénétra dans le village suivit de son commandant . Ils virent les volets et les portes de fermer sur leur passage , les gens se cachaient . Ils déboulèrent sur un place avec une fontaine au centre , les pirates en profitèrent pour boire un coup . Ace attrapa un berry au fond de l'eau et le relança d'une pichenette . L'ancienne commandante regarda la pièce coulait et laissa ses souvenirs la transporter .

* * *

 _14 ans plus tôt sur l'île Remge_

-Tiens Gabriella , prend cette pièce , lance la dans la fontaine et fais un vœux , dit une vielle dame à une petite fille brune

La petite fille prit la pièce , remercia la vielle et dit :

-Je vais le vœux que papa et maman m'aime et s'occupe de moi .

Elle lança la pièce dans la fontaine et regarda ses pieds penaud .

-Oh ma chérie , ton papa et ta maman t'aime … dit la nourrice de l'enfant

-Alors pourquoi ils me disputent tout le temps ? Et pourquoi es-ce que ils me font ça ?

La petite fille montra les bleus sur son corps à cause des coups donnés par ses parents . La dame aux cheveux blanc remplaça une mèche brune de Gabrielle derrière son oreille et lui embrassa le front .

Ce soir là , la nourrice de Gabrielle alla parler à ses parents . Aucun d'eux ne se doutaient que la petite fille était cachée derrière la porte et voyait et entendait tout .

-Monsieur et Madame , avec tous le respect que je vous dois , votre fille se plaint que vous ne vous occupez pas d'elle , que vous ne l'aimez pas et que vous la frappez , commença la vielle avant d'être couper par John

-Vielle femme , si tu as de l'argent pour manger tous les jours , c'est grâce à nous , la seule chose que nous te demandons c'est de t'occuper de notre fille , si tu ne peux pas faire ça sans nous rapporter tous les jours les caprices de cette gamine , je suis sûr que je pourrai trouver quelqu'un de plus qualifié !

-Excusez-moi Monsieur John …

La femme assise dans le fauteuil n'avait lever les yeux de son journal seulement quand son mari avait frappé la pauvre femme sans défense .

-John chéri , n'abîme pas notre nourrice s'il te plais …

-Oh oui désolé Sophia !

-Vous êtes vraiment deux personnes affreuses tous les deux , cria la vielle , votre fille mérite des parents qui l'aime .

John n'attendit pas , il sortit son pistolet et tira dans la poitrine de la nourrice . Puis il alluma tranquillement sa pipe et s'assit dans le canapé .

Le lendemain quand Gabrielle sortit de sa chambre -parce qu'elle n'avait pas pu dormir après ce qu'elle avait vu la veille- le corps était toujours dans le salon baignant dans du sang séché .

-Gabi chéri , dit Sophia , tu pourra enlever ça et nettoyer le tapis ? Merci

* * *

-Gabi , oh oh , Gabi réveille toi !

La brune se retrouva face au visage d'Ace qui agitait une main devant son visage . Lui , Teach , Josh et Léandre la regardaient d'un air inquiet .

-Ça va?reprit le commandant

-Oui oui tout va bien , je m'étais perdu dans mes pensées .

Elle lui sourit faiblement . Un bruit attira son attention . Un homme d'une trentaine d'année s'approchait des pirates .

-Eh salut l'ami , je suis Portgas D Ace , commandant de la 2nd division de Barbe Blanche , et voici Léandre , Josh , Teach et Gabrielle . Tu es un habitant de ce village ?

L'homme regarda tous les pirates tour à tour et tendit une feuille de papier à Ace et repartit aussi silencieusement qu'il était venu . Le commandant déplia la feuille .

Nous vous donnons un ultimatum pirate de Barbe Blanche :

-Soit vous partez sur le champs et rien ne sera fait à personne

-Soit vous nous retrouvez près du rocher en forme de tête de lion pour en finir

Que la mort soit avec vous

PS- Nous détenons des villageois

-Les pirates à la Faux

-Zheahaha , rit Teach , ils ont cru quoi ses guignols , ils ne savent pas à qui ils ont a faire !

-Sérieusement , « que la mort soit avec vous »?demanda Léandre , mais comment on sait c'est où leur rocher en forme de tête de lion ?

-Vous me suivez , dit l'homme qui leur avait donnée la feuille de papier

Il était revenu avec une discrétion effrayante , personne ne l'avait entendu .

-Ce type est vraiment trop flippant , dit Ace à Gabrielle

Mais elle ne l'écoutait pas , elle regardait l'homme fixement , et il pensait l'avoir reconnu lui aussi .

-Gabrielle , c'est toi?demanda-t-il

Tous regard se tournèrent vers elle . Ace demanda intrigué :

-Vous vous connaissez ?

-Cet homme est mon oncle , Amos .


	7. Chapter 7

Salut les gars , je suis désolée de ce cour chapitre mais ça devient vraiment galère d'écrire , en plus j'ai pas trop d'inspiration ( mais je me suis déjà imaginer plein de détail futur mais l'instant présent et un peu flou ) . Je me suis pas relu parce que j'avais la flemme et j'espère que je ne vais pas perdre mes lecteurs à cause de ce manque de production et d'inspiration . Voilà voilà je ne vous retiens pas plus longtemps et bonne lecture :)

Chapitre 7 :

Amos ne s'attendait pas a être dérangé à 6h du matin par son frère John , sa femme Sophia inquiète et leur petite fille Gabrielle de trois ans . La femme tenait l'enfant dans ses bras , elle dit :

-Amos aide-nous ! Gabrielle ne fais que pleurer et elle a de la fièvre !

L'homme encore en peignoir , haussa un sourcil : c'était la première fois qu'il voyait sa belle-sœur inquiète pour son enfant .

-Eh bien emmène la chez le médecin , dit Amos en baillant

-Tu es médecin non?demanda son frère

-Non , John , je suis biologiste …

Le père de Gabrielle regarda son petit frère dans les yeux , il fessait sa taille , avait des cheveux brun en bataille et des yeux bleus perçant , bien plus beau que lui il était son contraire . En effet John était blond aux yeux verts , lui n'avait fait aucune étude et il vivait de son commerce d'escroc tandis que son plus jeune frère avait fait de grande études , il était gentil , aimant et aimé encore tous le contraire de son frère .

-Je t'en pris Amos , fais quelque chose … nous partons en vacances dans deux heures et la nouvelle nourrice ne veut pas garder d'enfant malade …

-En gros tu veux que je fasse la nourrice de ta fille !dit le brun

-Tu aime notre fille non?demanda Sophia

Cette question prit son beau-frère au dépourvut .

-Euh … bien sûr que je l'aime , qui ne l'aimerais pas à par vous ?

Les deux parents ne relevèrent même pas , à l'étonnement de l'homme qui se demandait comment des parents avait pu avoir une fille aussi adorable et ne pas l'aimer .

-Soit tu la garde et tu la soigne , soit elle reste toute seule à la maison et elle meurt de sa maladie et ou de faim , c'est toi qui choisis!dit John sur un ton de défi

Cette fois sa femme tiqua .

-Chéri ! Ne dis pas ça ! Je ne veux pas que Gabrielle meurt , je l'aime !

Amos se mit à rire , il prit l'enfant qui dormait des bras de la femme et ferma la porte au nez des deux pires parents du monde .

* * *

L'homme nommait Amos s'approcha de Gabrielle et la serra dans ses bras . La jeune femme ne bougea pas , elle était trop choquée . Seulement au bout de quelques secondes elle fut prit d'un spasme et serra son oncle dans ses bras , des larmes coulant sur ses joues . Ses compagnons observaient la scène avec un certain recule sans comprendre ce qui se passait devant leurs yeux .

-Je croyais que tes parents t'avaient vendu aux dragons célestes en tant qu'esclave … commença l'homme

La brune se redressa d'un coup : Ace , Josh et Léandre n'étaient pas au courant .

-QUUUUOI?! crièrent les trois pirates à l'unisson

-C'était le cas … marmonna-t-elle

Elle se tourna vers ses camarades les yeux remplis de larmes et se mordit la lèvre inférieur avec rage . Ace fronça les sourcils .

-Ils habitent toujours …

La voix de la jeune femme se brisa et son oncle finit sa phrase :

-Ici ? Oui j'en ai bien peur , ils ont marchandé avec les pirates et ils vivent avec eux dans leurs cabanes …

-C'était pour ça que tu étais stressée!le coupa le commandant

Elle baissa les yeux , se mordant toujours la lèvre . Comprenant le malaise , Amos réagit :

-Bon j'avais pour mission de vous ramenez à leur cabanes .

-Tu travailles pour eux?demanda Gabrielle

-Non , ils ont ma femme et mon fils de deux ans ..

-Tu es marié et tu as un fils ? Comment ils s'appellent ?

-Ma femme s'appelle Julie et mon fils Gaspard .

L'homme fit un sourire et leur montra le chemin .

* * *

Gabrielle et Amos marchaient en avant et discutaient mais les quatre pirate était trop loin pour entendre . Ace regardait la jeune fille curieusement depuis l'annonce choque .

-Eh commandant arrête de la fixer comme ça , je sais c'est surprenant mais quand même!lui conseilla Léandre

-Oh oui bien sûr , vous étiez au courant les gars ?

-Moi oui , mais j'étais déjà dans l'équipage quand elle est arrivée , expliqua Teach

Ace reporta son regard sur la jeune fille qui se retourna et adressa un faible sourire à son commandant . Puis elle et son oncle les rejoignit .

-Nous sommes arrivés!annonça Amos en désignant une grande cabane en bois à l'air abandonné , comme ça on ne dirai qu'un cabane en bois mais elle rejoinds la grotte et leur appartements ont était creusé à l'intérieur de la roche , c'est un vrai labyrinthe et c'est très grand , ne vous perdez pas .

-Très bien alors on va faire trois groupes , commença Gabrielle , Ace et Teach vous vous occupez des pirates , Léandre et Josh les prisonniers et moi je m'occupe de retrouver Sophia et John !

Tous le monde commença à se préparer , enfin tous le monde sauf Ace qui répondit abasourdit :

-Je peux savoir ce que vous faites?

-On se préparé pourquoi?demanda Josh

-C'est moi le commandant , alors moi et Gabrielle on s'occupe des pirates et vous trois des prisonniers , et seulement si on a le temps on cherchera les gens que tu veux trouver !

Elle jeta un regard noir au brun qui lui répondit par :

-Tu oublis que tu n'es plus commandante de cette division , maintenant c'est moi et tu dois m'obéir .

-Tu oublis peut être que c'est grâce à moi que tu es devenu commandant , lui rappela-t-elle

-Et alors ? Si tu ne voulais pas écouter mes ordres il ne fallait pas me faire devenir commandant , de toute façon c'est soit ça , soit tu retourne au navire !

Gabrielle ne put que se plier devant l'autorité de son supérieur , bien que cela l'agacer énormément , il avait raison . Mais elle n'aimait pas le ton qu'il avait employé surtout devant les autres . C'est pourquoi elle n'avait pas l'intention d'obéir sagement à un nouveau commandant qui n'y connaissait rien et ce n'était pas ce gars avec son pouvoir d'allumette qui l'empêcherai d'aller rendre une petite visite de sympathie à ses très cher parents ! Elle bougonna et suivit Hiken vers l'entrée de la cabane ennemis . Amos leur indiqua le chemin vers les rookies et il partit avec Léandre , Josh et Teach vers les prisons pour retrouver sa femme et son fils , laissant les deux bruns tous les deux .

-Je suis désolé te d'avoir parler comme ça , lâcha Ace brisant le silence qui s'était installé entre eux

Elle ne lui répondit pas .

-Je vois bien que tu n'a pas l'habitude que l'on te dise non ou que l'on te donne des ordres .

Toujours pas de réponse .

-Bon Gabi tu va pas ne pas me parler pendant cette mission quand même !

Elle le regarda et lui lança un regard froid . Elle n'était pas contente et elle voulait lui faire savoir .

La brune plaqua son commandant contre le mur de pierre froid , son corps collé au sien pour l'empêcher de bouger et son visage a quelques centimètre .

-Je suis désolée commandant

Elle souriait d'un air maléfique , lui adressa un clin d'œil , un léger baiser sur la joue qui fit rougir le brun et lui adressa un puissance coup de poing renforcé de haki dans le plexus solaire le fessant tomber au sol tordu de douleur . Et quand Portgas se redressa , avec difficulté , la jeune fille avait disparut .


	8. Chapter 8

Re Bonjour , deux chapitres en un jour , c'est fou non ? Bref j'ai eu trop d'inspiration pour ce chapitre il fallait que je l'écrive sur le champs , donc voilà j'espère qu'il va vous plaire . A je ne sais pas quand et bonne lecture ;)

* * *

Chapitre 8 :

Gabrielle tenait un gamin par le cou le soulevant du sol , elle dit d'un air menaçant :

-Où sont Sophia et John Lambda ?

Le jeune homme effrayait lui montra le chemin . La pirate lui sourit avant de le frapper au milieu du crâne de telle sorte qu'il s'évanouisse . Elle regarda un instant le corps inerte du garçon , il devait à peine 14 ans , c'était triste d'en arriver là si jeune . Elle partit plus déterminée que jamais vers les deux personnes qui avaient gâché sa enfance . Elle fit craquer ses phalanges et poussa la lourde porte que le gosse lui avait désigné plus tôt .

-Michael , je t'avais dis de ne plus nous déranger!cria un homme en se retourna vers la porte

Il était assit dans un confortable fauteuil rouge et lisait le journal , sa femme lui servait une tasse de café . Quand il remarqua que la personne n'était pas son serviteur il s'étonna :

-Mais qui êtes vous ?

Gabrielle pouffa , s'approcha de l'homme et envoya valser la table avec les tasses de café et dit avec sarcasme :

-Bonjour Père .

Elle se tourna vers la femme brune .

-Bonjour Mère .

Les deux parents écarquillèrent de grand yeux . John se leva s'approcha d'elle .

-Tu t'es enfuis de chez les dragons célestes , et nous avons dû rendre la moitié de la l'argent , tu as ruiné nos vie !

Il tenta de la gifler mais grâce au haki de l'observation elle évita le coup et se mit à rire et elle frappa son père à grand coup de poings dans le ventre et l'envoya voler à l'extrémité de la pièce . Sophia se rua sur son mari pour voir si il n'était pas blesser , il ne semblait avoir que quelques côtes brisaient au malheur de sa fille .

-Mais tu es folle ma fille?demanda Sophia

-Je ne suis pas ta fille , répliqua Gabrielle

-A preuve du contraire c'est moi qui t'es enfanté .

-Si tu étais ma mère tu ne m'aurais pas vendu , tu ne m'aurais pas abandonné , tu ne m'aurais pas frappé , tu ne m'aurais aimer . Mais tu sais je pense que je devrais vous remerciez au finale . Si vous ne m'aviez pas vendu en tant qu'esclave je ne serais peut être pas une des meilleurs pirates de l'équipage de Barbe Blanche , je ne serais pas recherchée pour 180 000 000 de berry , je ne vivrais pas cette vie de liberté . Je serais que votre esclave . Je n'étais qu'un chien pour vous , un chien c'est mignon au début mais après quand on découvre qu'il faut s'en occuper et que ce n'est pas qu'un gentil animal qui va chercher un bâton et qui remue le queue .

Gabrielle était énervé , elle sortait enfin tous ce qu'elle avait gardé au fond d'elle depuis toutes ces années . Sophia en face d'elle se mit à pleurer et tomba à genoux au sol . John lui , qui s'était relevé avait le regard froid . Il s'approcha de sa femme pour l'aider à se relever . Il sortit un pistolet de sa poche et le dirigea en direction de sa fille qui ne put s'empêcher de rire . Un coup partit et elle l'évita comme si de rien était , puis elle prit le pistolet des mains de l'homme au cheveux grisonnant et le pointa sur la tempe de son « père » , sa « mère » l'implorant de ne pas le tuer , qu'elle était désolée et que si elle voulait ils pourraient lui donner de l'argent . Gabrielle fut affligé devant le peu d'humanité de ses gens , comme si l'argent pouvait remplacer les années d'horreurs qu'elle avait vécu chez les dragons célestes . Elle s'apprêtait à tirer , sans hésité quand elle sentit une présence dans son dos .

-Gabrielle , pose cette arme au sol .

Elle se retourna vers son commandant qui venait de parler et lui dit :

-Ace , reste en dehors de tous ça ! Tu ne connais pas toute l'histoire , tu n'a rien à dire .

-S'il vous plais jeune homme aidez nous , elle est folle elle veut tuer mon mari , pleura Sophia

-Moi aussi je déteste mon père et crois moi si il était toujours en vie je pense que j'aurais la même réaction que toi , continua le brun en ignorant la mère de Gabrielle , maintenant je t'ordonne te poser ce pistolet .

Pour Gabrielle s'en était trop , de quel droit lui donnait-il des ordres comme ça ? C'était grâce à elle qu'il était commandant de cette division , c'était elle l'ancienne commandante , elle méritait plus de respect que ça . Elle s'apprêtait à lui répondre quand elle sentit des pirates ennemis arrivaient derrière Hiken , elle lâcha l'arme et se rua sur lui juste avant qu'une balle ne surgisse de nul par et loupa la tête de jeune commandant de quelques centimètres . Elle se retrouva couché au sol sur lui .

-Comment tu as su?demanda-t-il étonné

-Je t'expliquerai plus tard .

-Merci .

Elle se releva et engagea le combat . Pour la première fois Ace fut témoin de l'attaque qui avait rendu la jeune fille célèbre . Elle commença comme si elle allait faire une roue et fit un tourbillon ( comme la jambe noir de Sanji ) , ses jambes étant recouverte de haki de l'armement mais à la place du haki gris habituel , le sien prit une couleur argenté .

-Sharin Gin

La pirate argenté dans sa plus pleine puissance . Il était en plein contemplation de la brune quand elle l'interpella :

-Oh qu'es que tu fous , viens voire m'aider un peu !

-Hiken

Ace venait de brûler tous les hommes pratiquement .

-Mais , je t'ai dis viens m'aider , pas amuse toi tous seule , râla-t-elle

Elle lui tapa amicalement sur l'épaule mais elle fit mal à son ami sans faire exprès . Il avait complètement oublié Sophia et John derrière eux qui s'étaient réfugiés , terrifiés derrière le fauteuil rouge de John . Il ramassa le pistolet que sa fille lui avait prit des mains avant la bataille et tira en direction des deux jeunes . Seulement doué comme il était il les manqua de plusieurs mètre , la peur le fessant trembler . Ace et Gabrielle se retournèrent vers lui , le brun pouffa pendant que sa compagne dodelina sa tête . John s'énerva face à la réaction des deux pirates :

-Allez au diable salle pirate ! Surtout toi Gabrielle , tu n'étais qu'une erreur , Sophia est tombé enceinte par erreur mais elle n'a pas voulu d'abandonner et Amos ne nous laissait pas faire . Tu n'es rien qu'une erreur . J'espère que tu as bien souffert chez les dragons célestes , pendant que nous on vivait tranquillement avec les 22 000 000 berry que tu as coûté . Mais il a fallut que tu gâche tous et que tu t'enfuis , ils ont reprit la moitié , 11 000 000 berry , tu te rend compte ? On ne t'a jamais aimé , jamais et ce pirate , Barbe Blanche , il t'a recruté dans son équipage de racaille et maintenant que tu as une prime sur ta misérable tête tu te prend pour quelqu'un de dangereuse ! Tu nous parle de liberté mais tu es au service d'un gamin qui se promène torse nu !

L'homme prit vingts secondes pour reprendre son souffle et sa fille le devança avant qu'il ne reprenne .

-C'est bon t'a finis ?

Elle s'approcha de lui , son regard plein de pitié mais aussi de tristesse car elle comprenait que ses parents n'avaient pas changé , qu'ils étaient pire mais aussi qu'ils étaient bien les montres de ses souvenirs . John tenta un coup de poings dans l'abdomen de Gabrielle mais elle attrapa son poing à une main , et toujours à une main elle lui brisa . L'homme au cheveux gris se tordit de douleur pendant qu'elle lui brisa les os de l'avant bras et arriva à l'épaule .

-Gabrielle , dit doucement Ace

Elle ne broncha pas et vient de placer derrière son commandant . Nous allons devoir discuté pensa le brun . Au même moment un étrange personnage entra , il avait les cheveux roses , et des habits de samouraï multicolore .

-Sir Tokiiro ( rose en japonnais ) , cria Sophia en pleurs , aidez nous !

-Qui a osé tuer mes hommes et dérangé mes amis?demanda l'homme d'une voix grave

Ace et Gabrielle échangèrent un regard inquiet quand rookie se tourna vers eux .

-Nous sommes des pirates de Barbe Blanche , et cette île est sous son commandement , alors soit toi et tes petits amis vous partez sur le champs , soit on va te devoir , moi et ma collègue se charger de vous , dit le commandant de la 2ème division tranquillement .

Tokiiro partit dans un fou rire et sortit une épée énorme violette .

-Murasaki ( violet) , dit-il doucement

Tous autour des pirates devinrent violet . Puis la scène changea , Gabrielle se retrouva dans une chambre qu'elle ne connaissait que trop bien , un homme avec un casque pour ne pas respirer le même air qu'elle penchait au dessus d'elle , il était en train de lui retiré sa robe …

Gabrielle cria et se plia sur elle-même , Ace ne comprit pas ce qui lui arrivait , il s'approcha d'elle mais elle le frappa et lui cria :

-Allez-vous-en Saint Alphone !

Puis la scène changea aussi autour du brun , il se retrouva dans un bar , un gros pirate en façon de lui lui expliquer ce qui se passerait si Gol D Roger avait un fils …

-Et bien ils en ont des problèmes ces jeunes là , dit Tokiiro qui voyait la scène grâce à son fruit du démon .

Les scènes de cauchemars disparurent aux yeux des pirates . Gabrielle avait finit en larmes recroquevillée sur elle-même tandis que Ace avait serré les poings tellement fort que ses oncles avaient transpercé sa peau et il saignait .

-J'ai mangé le fruit kyoufu no mi , qui est le fruit des peurs , je peux faire apparaître les peurs , les mauvais souvenir ou pire moments de la vie des mes ennemis et je peux aussi les voir .

Quand ils entendirent ce détail , les deux tiquèrent en même temps . Ils avaient apparemment des choses à cacher .

Ace tenta de lancer un Hiken mais une nouvelle image apparut : un enfant blond sur un bateau qui se fessait abattre par un dragon célestes . Le brun poussa un cri de douleur et la scène actuel revient à lui pendant que Tokiiro , John et Sophia pouffaient en voyant l'impuissance des pirates .

Au tour de Gabrielle se tentait un truc , sauf que cette fois elle réussit à esquivé l'attaque que lançait le samouraï et le frappa d'un grand coup de pied dans le plexus solaire , un bon grand coup de pied renforcé de haki seulement en le frappa il lui toucha le pied de sa main gauche et dit :

-Omiyage ( souvenir )

Et cette fois ci ce fut l'assassina d'Achille qui apparut à la jeune pirate . Une fois revenu elle ne dit pas la même erreur et s'attaqua non pas au rookie mais à ses parents attrapant sa mère par le coup et elle plaça son couteau qu'elle portait à la ceinture sous la gorge . Le samouraï ne comprenant pas le conseil que lui donnait la pirate attaqua Ace qui n'avait pas comprit le sens de l'attaque . Elle ouvrit donc la peau de Sophia qui cria de douleur pour attiré l'attention de tous le monde .

-Maintenant ça suffis , cria-t-elle à l'attention de Tokiiro

Elle concentra tous son haki des rois uniquement sur lui et il s'évanouit instantanément . Ace en profita pour lui passer les menottes en granit marin et à le ligoté bien solidement . Gabrielle épuisait par ce qu'elle venait de faire ne vit pas John prendre l'arme à feu à terre et lui tirai dans la cuisse . Elle ne fit qu'une légère grimace puis dit à son père :

-Dommage pour toi .

Elle trancha la gorge de Sophia . Et du sang coulant abondement de sa cuisse elle lança ce même couteau dans la gorge de John . Elle rejoignit Ace qui la regardait avec un mélange d'effroi et d'admiration . Elle venait de tuer ses parents aussi calmement qu'elle aurait tué un criminel très dangereux . Ça lui fit froid dans le dos .

-Bon on y va?lança-t-elle pour le sortir de sa torpeur

-Euh … ouais allons y .

Elle récupéra le couteau dans la gorge de John Lambda et se dirigea vers la sortit en marchant normalement comme si elle n'avait pas de balle dans la cuisse . Ace venait de découvrir le côté assassin de Gabrielle .


	9. Chapter 9

Salut les loulous , alors je ne m'excuserai jamais assez de mes retards de publication mais j'ai bof le temps ... et j'ai pas trop le temps d'écrire cela donc en gros je vous dis ce que je vous dire : merci à tous ceux qui poster des reviews , des messages privés ou juste ceux qui la suive . J'ai le brevet la semaine prochaine donc je vais essayé de réviser un peu ;) donc pas de publication avant au moins deux semaine .. désolée les loulous .

Bon aller Bonne lecture :)

PS- je me suis pas relu donc les fautes d'orthographes ... voilà quoi :) Bisous les loulous

* * *

Chapitre 9 :

Gabrielle était absente ses derniers temps , on ne l'apercevait qu'aux repas ou lors d'attaques ennemis , mais elle passait le plus clair de son temps dans le nie de pie . Et cette présence manquait à Ace . Le navire de la seconde flotte voguait tranquillement vers le Moby Dick depuis plus d'une semaine et il restait environ un mois d'après les informations du navigateur et Hiken refusait de passer tous ce temps sans sa camarade de bêtise . Il savait très bien que d'où venait le problème : les parents de la jeune fille elle qui avait passé tant de temps à les haïr pour ce qu'ils lui avaient fait subir et quand bien même la peur qu'il avait éprouvé en voyant son amie assassiner Sophia et John sous ses yeux il grimpa en haut du nie de pie et s'assit à côté de la brune qui lisait . Elle ne leva même pas les yeux vers lui . Il prit une grand inspiration et lâcha sa bombe :

-Je suis le fils de Gold D Roger .

Gabrielle tourna enfin son regard vers lui et fronça les sourcilles . Ace maintient son regard dans celui de la brune aussi longtemps qu'il le put mais finit pas les baisser de honte .

-Je suis désolé , c'était stupide maintenant toi aussi tu va me détester , murmura Portgas

-Pourquoi est-ce que je te détesterai?demanda-t-elle calmement

-Je … je suis le fils du roi des pirates , tous le monde voulaient sa mort et ..

-Ace , tu viens de me voir tuer mes propres parents de sang froid , le coupa-t-elle , et bien que tu fasse comme si de rien était je sais très bien que cela t'a choqué . Toi même si tu te retrouvé en face de Roger tu ne pourrais pas le tuer .

Elle avait dit cela comme si elle connaissait le jeune Hiken par cœur et contre lui il dut avouer qu'elle avait raison .

-Je ne te déteste pas parce que tu es toi et que tu n'es pas lui , poursuivit la brune , tu es différent et puis je n'ai rien contre lui , je ne le connais pas et je ne l'ai jamais vu , de plus s'il n'avait pas existé tu ne serais pas née .

Elle avait prononcé ces dernières paroles un léger sourire en coins , un doux regard sur le garçon qui rougissait de plus belle .

-Je voudrais tous de même savoir une chose : qui es ta mère ?

-Elle s'appelait Portgas D Rouge, c'était l'une des plus belle femme du monde mais elle est morte à cause de moi , elle m'a gardé 20 mois dans son ventre pour ne pas que les hommes de la Marine ne découvre que j'étais le fils de Roger . Elle m'a confié à Garp et je suis il m'a lui même confié à des bandits dans les montagnes .

-Ace …

Qu'il lui raconte son passé aussi durement lui avait fait mal aux tripes et elle avait cédé aux larmes la tête appuyer contre l'épaule de jeune homme . De son côté Ace sentait les larmes de son amie coulaient sur son épaule , ses cheveux dans son dos et le contact entre leur peau , il ne bougeait pas de peur de briser le contact . Une boule se formait dans son ventre et elle le rongeait de l'intérieur comme un feu ardent .

-Ace , tu m'en veux toi ? T'avoir tué mes parents comme ça ?

-Non .

-Tu sais j'ai peur de dormir maintenant , je revois leur visage au moment où je leur plante la lame et bien que je les détestais , je … je n'aurais peut être pas du …

-Ils l'avaient mérité , pour tout le mal qu'ils ont osé te faire , tu étais faible mais maintenant tu es forte .

Ace avait posé sa tête sur celle de Gabrielle appréciant le rapprochement . Il proposa ensuite d'aller se coucher et raccompagna la pirate à la porte de sa cabine .

-Si tu as un problème cette nuit , je suis à côté .

Il disparut avant qu'elle puisse protesté qu'elle était d'affronter ses cauchemars toute seul pour garder sa fierté qu'elle avait aussi oublié quand ils étaient dans le nie de pie et qu'elle oubliait aussi cette nuit là en se faufilant sous les draps d'Hiken en plein milieu de la nuit discrètement profitant qu'il dorme encore .

* * *

Au petit matin , quand les premiers rayons du soleil perçaient les rideaux de la cabine du commandant , la petite brune allongée contre lui se faufila aussi hors des draps discrètement qu'elle y était entré . Si vite qu'elle ne vit pas le sourire sur les lèvres déjà éveillé du commandant .

Gabrielle enfila rapidement un short et t-shirt et partit déjeuner , elle repéra Ace déjà installé avec ses compagnons , il lui adressa un majestueux sourire enfantin qui la fit rougir .

-Bien dormis Gabi?lui demanda-t-il

-Pas trop mal commandant et toi?répondit-elle comme si de rien était

-Hum , très bien .

* * *

 _un mois plus tard_

Ace fessait une sieste tranquille allongé sur le pont du navire de la seconde division quand une brune enragé arriva en criant et le secoua :

-MOBY DICK EN VUE ! MOBY DICK EN VUE !

À l'entente du nom du navire principal de la flotte le commandant se réveilla vite et reprit les rênes de son bateau . Gabrielle à côté de lui était surexcité , elle parlait toute seule et disait qu'elle avait tellement de chose à raconter à Satch et Marco , et quand leur deux silhouettes apparurent elle ne put contenir son énergie : elle prit de l'élan et fit un bond gigantesque d'une vingtaine de mètre qui séparait les deux bateaux et serra dans ses bras ses deux frères . Plus tard Ace eut lui aussi le droit à son enlaçade avec les deux hommes . Certains hommes commençaient déjà à préparer la fête pour leur retour mais avant ça il fallait faire le rapport , rapport qui s'annonçait difficile . Ace était stressé pour son premier rapport en tant que commandant mais il ne l'était pas autant que Gabrielle qui jouait avec ses doigts et se les fessaient craquer .

-Tous va bien ce passer Gabi … murmura-t-il à son oreille

Elle lui adressa un sourire rassuré mais elle n'en était pas plus rassuré : comment dire à son Père et à ses frères qu'elle avait tué ses parents … Ace lui comprenait car il nourrissait la même haine envers son géniteur . Quand les deux pirates rentrèrent dans la pièce face à l'imposant Barbe Blanche et aux commandants . La brune écouta attentivement le rapport d'Hiken le corrigeant de temps en temps . Et puis vient le moment fatidique . Le commandant de la deuxième division se tourne vers sa subordonné , elle lui fit un signe de tête pour lui assurer qu'elle prenait bien la parole . Elle se leva sous les regard interrogateurs des commandants posaient sur elle . Elle prit une grande inspirations . Puis fixa son Barbe Blanche dans les yeux .

-J'ai vu mes parents , Sophia et Josh et je les ai tué .

Elle lâcha sa bombe et se rassit grave . L'étonnement de ses compagnons furent très visible . Et contre toute attente le géant à la barbe fit signe à Ace de continué son récit , bien qu'il gardait un regard interrogateur vers sa fille . Et à la fin il l'attrapa par le bras pour lui demander de rester . Le petite brune se retrouva seul avec son Père .

-Je suis désolée , je t'ai déçu … j'avais promis que je ne chercherai pas à les retrouvé … , murmura Gabrielle

Des larmes commençaient à perler ses les joues de la jeune fille . Newgate les essuya d'un revers de main et la serra dans ses bras pour calmer les sanglots .

-Ils étaient comme dans mes souvenirs , cruel , méchant . Ils ne m'ont jamais aimé … c'était trop fort que moi …

-Et maintenant tu te sens mieux?la coupa le pirate

Sa respiration se bloqua dans sa poitrine . Elle n'y avait jamais vraiment réfléchit .

-Je … je .. je ne sais pas , je me suis vengée …, barbouilla-t-elle

-Mais tu as quand même honte n'est-ce pas ?

Elle baissa les yeux : ce vieux lisait dans ses pensées .

-Le vieux …

-Gabi , la coupa-t-il encore , je ne t'en veux pas c'est juste pour que tu comprennes que tu as agis sous la colère et que cela pourrait t'être fatale un jour .

Il passa une main dans les cheveux de la brune comme un Père le ferrai et poursuivit .

-De plus , je savais que c'était l'île de ton enfance , je voulais voir ta réaction , si tu me le dirais . Et je savais très bien que tu ne m'en parlerais qu'une fois rentrée . J'espère que maintenant tu as compris la leçon .

Gabrielle détestait les leçons de morale , surtout celle qui venait du paternel . Elle ravala ses larmes pour lui montrer qu'elle était forte et elle resta quelques minutes de plus pour parler avec lui comme s'il ne s'était rien passé avant . C'était comme ça que ça se passer avec Newgate , son rire guttural redonnait le sourire à n'importe qui .

* * *

Après son entre-vue avec Newgate , Gabrielle rejoignit Ace , Marco et Satch et le petit groupe partit en riant vers le réfectoire . Quand elle poussa la porte elle sentit tout de suite grâce à son haki le couteau qui fonçait droit sur elle . Elle inclina sa tête légèrement et l'arme qui la frôla de près alla se plantait dans le mur derrière elle . Elle courut en direction de l'ennemie à l'autre bout de la pièce , prit son élan et frappa à grand coup de Sharin Gin . Elle ne loupa pas son coup elle et une tête rousse alla s'encastrer dans le mur . Il se releva et la brune lui sauta dans les bras en criant :

-SHAAAAAAAANKS !


	10. Chapter 10

Salut les gars , désolée pour le retard mais j'avais tous écris et mon ordi a planté ... tous s'est effacé ... bref je pars Mardi pendant trois semaine alors encore plus d'attente pour les chapitres , j'en suis désolée et je ne me suis pas relu encore désolée , promis le prochain chapitre sera plus posé et mieux fait .

Bisous et bonne lecture .

* * *

Chapitre 10 :

-SHHHHHAAAAANKS

Gabrielle sauta dans les bras du roux qui lui ébouriffa les cheveux . Ils avaient de se connaître plutôt bien .

-Mais dis donc t'a encore grandis toi , dis l'empereur avec une voix de vieux gâteux

-Arrête de te foutre de ma gueule , répondit la brune en le frappant derrière la tête

La foule partit d'un rire contagieux quand une grosse bosse rouge poussa à l'arrière de son crâne . Le regard de Shanks se posa sur Ace et il lui sourit et cria :

-Mais ça ne serai pas ce bon vieux Ace ? Comment tu va mon pote ?

Ils se firent une accolade sous le regard surpris des autres pirates , ce fut Marco qui posa la question qui brûlaient les lèvres de tous ses frères :

-Vous vous connaissez yoi ?

-On s'est rencontré sur Grande Ligne , commença le roux

-Parce que je voulais le remercier d'avoir donné envie à mon frère de devenir pirate et de lui avoir sauver la vie , finit le brun

Les mâchoires de ses compagnons tombèrent au sol , ils crièrent à l'unisson :

-ACE A UN FRERE !?

La jeune homme gêné passa sa main dans sa nuque . Gabrielle rit en voyant son commandant aussi mal à l'aise et se dit qu'il était mignon quand il fessait ça , elle s'arrêta net dans sa pensée . Mais que lui arrivait-elle . Elle rougit et Satch lui jeta un regard interrogateur auquel elle répondit mais un faible sourire . Le roux expliqua d'où il connaissait le commandant de la seconde division et ce dernier parla rapidement de son frère qu'il n'avait jamais mentionné sur ce navire . Le repas se poursuivit dans la gaieté et la bonne humeur parsemé des chants de pirate ivre .

* * *

Le lendemain Gabrielle se réveilla avec une gueule de bois mais elle en avait l'habitude : c'est ça de grandir sur un bateau pirate . Se levant à son rythme elle passa par la case salle de bain , son pire ennemis . La rude soirée de la veille n'arranger par le spectacle . Elle se déshabilla et se retrouva nu devant le miroir . Ça fessait peine à voir : une jeune fille maigre sans forme de femme , un maigre bonnet B , des jambes musclés , des cicatrices , des cicatrices et encore des cicatrices . La brune passa les doigts sur le douleur tatouage sur son flanc et passa rapidement à une cicatrice qu'elle avait eu par son père un soir où il avait trop bu … les souvenirs de son meurtre remontèrent à elle et elle fut pris d'une vague de colère contre elle-même et contre John et Sophia puis de tristesse et pour finir de dégoût . Pour éviter l'afflux d'autre sentiment dérangeant elle passa sur son visage palpant ses lèvres fines et fades , son petit nez en trompette qui lui valait les moqueries de Satch , ses cheveux brune clair arrivant au épaule et pour finir ses petits yeux bleus , ses petits yeux bleus étaient la seule chose qu'elle aimait de tous son corps , ses petits yeux bleus comme l'océan lui fessait penser à la liberté . Elle prit du recule et regarda l'ensemble . Se voir nue ne l'a gêné plus …

Dehors le jour et quelques pirates étaient déjà levés . Le réfectoire se remplissait peu à peu de personne fatigué et avec la gueule de bois , c'était toujours comme ça quand l'équipage du roux venait sur le Moby Dick . Gabrielle tenta de se renseigner sur la raison de leur visite , elle interrogea le capitaine en personne :

-Salut Shanks , bien dormis ?

Ce dernier lui répondit par un grognement pour lui montrer qu'il n'était pas d'humeur très bavarde ce matin étant donné que les voix lui paraissaient dix fois plus fortes . Mais la jeune fille ne se démonta pas .

-Je me disais : la dernière fois que vous êtes venus sur le Moby Dick t'a essayé de tuer le vieux , alors je voulais savoir si tel était tes intentions aujourd'hui .

Il l'a dévisagea longtemps et secoua la tête .

-Alors qu'est-ce que vous faites ici?demanda-t-elle plus sérieusement

Pour toute réponse , l'empereur lui adressa un sourire énigmatique qui énerva la pirate : elle n'apprendrait rien de lui . Elle continua donc sa quête de la vérité auprès tous les membres de la Red Force mais rien , personne ne lui disait la signification de leur visite . Ce fut donc énervée qu'elle rejoignit la table où mangeaient tranquillement Shanks , Satch , Marco , Izou et Vista . Elle posa violemment la main sur la table renversant la moitié des tasses et leur contenu .

-Eh c'est pas cool , grogna Satch pas très réveillé qui tenta de sauver son café

L'ignorant , la jeune brune prit son air démoniaque et commença sa longue tirade .

-Pourquoi personne ne me dis ce que vous faites là ? C'est un complot contre moi ? Ou bien c'est une mission super géniale et vous voulez pas que j'y participe ? Si c'est ça et bien ça ne se fait pas et puis …

Et elle continua et partit très loin quand Marco réagit et la coupa :

-C'est bon , t'a finit ton petit caprice yoi ?

Le blond avait l'air sérieux et cet air sérieux ne valait rien de bon . Tous le monde dans le self se tu quand le commandant de la première division employa le haki des rois contre la petite brune qui lui répondit avec un haki d'une puissance bien supérieur au sien , mais Marco tient bon et ils finirent en match nul grâce à l'intervention de Shanks qui était l'un des seuls à en avoir un plus puissant que les deux pirates de Barbe Blanche .

-Bon , dit Satch en brisa le silence de glace qui venait de s'installer dans la pièce , quelqu'un veux du café ?

-Moi ! Répondirent Gabrielle et Marco en même temps

* * *

Dix minutes plus tard les deux amis ne fessait déjà comme s'il ne s'était rien passé . Mais leur sœur les quitta pour aller prendre un bon bain chaud quand la salle de bain des commandants qui comportait une grande baignoire de la taille d'une petite piscine .

Ace détestait les lendemains de soirée . Son mal de crane empira quand il entra quand le réfectoire remplit de pirates agités . Il se servit une grande tasse de café et s'assit avec Shanks et Satch .

-Tiens , voilà notre bébé commandant !s'écria Satch , bien dormis ? T'as l'air en forme !

-Si vous avez un remède contre la gueule de bois je suis prenant , grogna-t-il

Un sourire machiavélique apparut un instant sur le visage du roux qui proposa :

-Un bon bain chaud dans la salle de bain des commandants devrait faire l'affaire , n'est-ce pas Satchi !

Le commandant de la 4eme division comprit la ruse et joua le jeu :

-Oh oui quelle bonne idée !

Ace partit en les remerciant . Une fois qu'il fut partit les deux complices se mirent à rire .

-Elle va être très très très en colère hahahah , dit Shanks en riant

* * *

Gabrielle laissa tomber sa serviette sur le sol et descendit les marches du bassin une à une , l'eau recouvrant peu à peu son corps : les pieds puis les genoux , les cuisses , la taille et les seins . Elle plongea sa tête entière dans l'eau et nagea jusqu'à la cascade d'eau chaude , elle avait à présent de l'eau jusqu'au genoux et l'eau coulait sur son corps . La brune se mit à chanter au rythme de l'eau :

-My funny Valentine …. sweet comic Valntine … you make me smile with my heart …

* * *

Hiken poussa la porte de la salle de bain , enleva ses vêtements et plongea son corps doucement dans l'eau . Un chant tel un chant divin capta son attention . Il leva la tête vers sa provenance .

-You're looks are laughable … unphotographable … yet you're my favorite work of art …

Il vit un ange , enfin Gabrielle plutôt . Son amie était là , sous la cascade , nu , l'eau ruisselant sur son corps , repassant ses formes . Elle chantait et on ondulait légèrement . Il était absorbé par ce qu'il avait sous les yeux . Quand leur regard se croisèrent elle s'arrêta de chanter . En un éclaire elle avait disparut et réapparut une serviette blanche enroulée autour de son corps cachant sous intimité et son corps menue . Elle le tira par l'oreille et le sortit entièrement de l'eau .

-Mais qu'es ce que tu fais ici ?cria-t-elle

-Satch et Shanks m'ont dit de prendre un bain ici contre la gueule de bois …

-Tu les as cru espèce de …

Tous d'un coup elle parut gênée et le rouge lui monta au joue , quand le brun comprit que c'était à cause de ses attributs à l'air libre il lui fit son sourire irrésistible et dit :

-Tu es intimidée ?

Elle lui lança un regard noire et l'envoya valser à grand coup de pied . Il traversa la porte et le mur suivant . Elle sortit de la salle de bain pour découvrir le commandant de la 4eme division et l'empereur mort de rire . Des rires qui redoublèrent quand Ace sortit des décombres , toujours nu comme un vers .

-Non mais tu veux pas t'habiller ou te couvrir toi ?cria-t-elle

-T'en as tellement jamais vu que ça te gène comme ça Gabi?se moqua Satch

Elle lui lança son regard le plus sombre et partit comme une furie dégoulinante d'eau . Elle s'enferma dans sa chambre ne laissant personne rentrer surtout pas ces trois idiots qui essayaient de se faire pardonner . Ace lui criait qu'il était lui aussi une victime mais elle ne voulait rien entendre il s'était moqué et il l'avait regardée .Ils allèrent finalement chercher Marco .

-Gabi c'est Marco , ouvre yoi !

-Va t'en sale piaf !

-Ouvre ou je défonce la porte yoi !

Elle céda : elle savait qu'elle ne pourrait pas ce débarrasser de lui . Il s'assit sur le lit à l'opposé de la brune qui avait ramené ses jambes contre elle .

-Ce sont des idiots ,dit-il après quelques secondes de silence

-Je les déteste ,répondit-elle , ils t'ont tout raconter ?

-Oui ils m'ont tout même la dernière réplique de Satch avant que tu t'enfuis ici . Ils ne savaient pas que tu ferrais le rapprochement avec ça yoi , ne leur en veux pas trop longtemps . Ace s'en veux on dirai un enfant tous triste , va le voir .

Il la serra dans ses bras , elle lui sourit pour lui montrer qu'elle allait bien et il sortit .

* * *

 _12 ans plutôt sur Marie-joie_

Saint Alphone était allongé , nu . La petite Gabrielle de 6 ans dans sa petite robe blanche se tenait devant lui , apeuré . Il eut une sourire maléfique et il dit :

-N'aie pas peur vermine tu va recevoir le privilège suprême pour une vermine de ton espèce tu devrait être contente .

Sa robe glissa sur le sol .

* * *

 _maintenant sur le Moby Dick_

Ace était accoudé sur la rambarde quand une petite brune s'approcha de lui a pas loup .

-Je suis vraiment désolé , murmura-t-il sans détourner son regard de la mer

-Je sais , répondit Gabrielle

-Non je suis très sérieux , il l'a regarda dans les yeux , je n'aurais pas dû regarder enfin je veux dire que quand je t'ai vu … j'aurais dû regarder ailleurs … tu as le droit d'être pudique …

-Arrête , le coupa-t-elle , tu as le droit de savoir pourquoi … ne me coupes d'accord ? Ce que vais te dire et très dure dire .

Il hocha la tête pour dire qu'il était d'accord .

-Quand j'étais esclave chez les dragons célestes , j'ai étais violé . Comme tous les enfants esclaves en faite .

Le visage de Portgas se décomposa , il s'apprêta à dire quelque chose elle l'engueula :

-Ah non tu as promis de ne rien dire tais toi . Il disait que c'était le privilège suprême pour une vermine de mon espèce . J'avais 4-5 et 6 tu dois te douter que cela m'a traumatisé , alors je ne t'en veux pas tu ne pouvais pas savoir mais à l'avenir tu ferra attention , oh et si tu raconte ça à quelqu'un je te tue t'a compris , et ce ne sont pas des paroles en l'air Portgas D Ace .

Un long silence s'installa entre eux . Ace pensait : il était dans un sens heureux car Gabrielle s'était livrée à lui mais triste des circonstances où elle l'avait fait . Il n'avait pas eu l'enfance la plus pourrit du monde apparemment . Il brisa la glace en murmurant :

-Si ça peut te consoler , tu était magnifique .

Elle rougit et il l'a prise dans ses bras pour se faire pardonner . Ils restèrent de longues minutes comme cela , la respiration de Gabrielle contre le torse d'Ace le fessait frisonner . Ils auraient sûrement pu rester comme ça encore longtemps si Newgate n'avait pas fait son apparition sur le pont . Les deux jeunes se séparèrent en rougissant .

-Guraguraguragura , les enfants , guraguraguragura , Ace deviendrait-tu mon beau fils , et Gabi ma belle-fille ?

-QUOI?NON !crièrent les deux jeunes en même temps ce qui fit rire plus fort Barbe Blanche

-J'ai une mission pour vous les enfants , demain vous partez sur l'île des hommes poissons !

Ils reprirent leurs sérieux . Leur Père leur expliqua toute la mission et quand il partit les laissant seul de nouveau Gabrielle eut l'air préoccupé .

-Y a un problème?demanda Ace

-Je me demande juste en quoi Jinbei peut avoir besoin de nous sur son propre territoire .


	11. Chapter 11

Hey ! Comment allez vous depuis le temps ? Bon je sais ça fais longtemps mais si ça vous intéresse j'ai passé des supers vacances ^^

Et le meilleur ? Je repars demain ... ne me tuez pas ... bon j'essaie de prendre mon ordi si ça vous console !

Bon allez je ne vous retiens pas , bonne lecture :)

* * *

Chapitre 11 :

-Aller Ace ! Plus fort !

Et paf , le beau brun se retrouva une fois de plus face contre terre : sur le navire de la seconde flotte qui voguait tranquillement au rythme des vagues vers l'île des hommes poissons , Gabrielle , l'ancienne commandante de cette division avait donné à Ace le nouveau commandant , un défi qu'il avait pensé réussir haut la main : la battre dans un combat à main nu c'est à dire sans fruit du démon et sans Haki pour la jeune fille . Si elle gagnait elle serait dispensée de corvée pendant deux mois et si elle perdait elle devrait apprendre à Hiken à se servir du Haki . Seulement les choses ne se passaient pas vraiment comme il l'avait espéré : la réputation du jeté de jambe de la jeune fille était bien fondé . Sa technique de coup de pied ( tel la jambe noire / jambe du diable de Sanji ) était tellement puissant qu'elle mettait facilement son commandant en difficulté . Elle devait être musclé , souple , rapide et intelligente car ce n'était pas que des coups de pied , il fallait réfléchir sur où frappé , maîtrisé sa force ect ...

-Je vois que le grand Portgas D Ace est incapable de se battre sans son précieux mera mera no mi ! Comment tu fera si tu ne peux plus t'en servir ?demanda la démone d'un ton moqueur

-Je ne vois pas comment je ne pourrai pas m'en servir ! Là c'est juste parce que tu me l'ordonne mais ... commença-il avant d'être coupé

-Imaginons que tu te fasse arrêter par des marines et qu'ils te passe les menottes en granit marin , que fais-tu ?

-Je ne me laisse pas attraper tous simplement !répondit-il de son ton insolent

-Sale gamin !criât-elle en le frappant de nouveau

Ace tenta une feinte , il se décala au dernier moment et frappa la jeune fille en plein de l'abdomen . Le public de pirate réunit autour d'eux retient son souffle. Gabrielle se releva crachant du sang , un sourire en coin se forma sur ses lèvres .

-Je vois que tu commences déjà à percevoir le Haki de l'Observation ! C'est bon les enfants ça suffis : tous le monde à son poste !dit-elle en prenant les commandes

Portgas était abasourdis : elle avait fait tous ça pour lui apprendre à se servir du Haki ! Cette fille était incroyable , d'autant plus incroyable qu'elle se remettait à donner des ordres à ses hommes il s'exclama donc :

-Attendez oh c'est moi le commandant !

-Oh oui alors que veux qu'on fasse très cher bébé commandant ?demanda Gabi pleine d'insolence

-Euh ... je veux que vous ... euh que vous ... allez tous le monde à son poste !

Elle lui fit un clin d'œil et un sourire complice et partit se loger dans son nie de pie habituelle .

* * *

-Archipel Sabaody en vue !

Tous les pirates se précipitèrent sur le pont principale oubliant leur poste . Ace était excité comme un enfant , Gabrielle lui asséna un gentil coup de poing à l'arrière du crâne pour le calmer . Il lui sourit et sans qu'elle s'en rende compte elle se retrouva au sol , le brun au dessus d'elle un énorme sourire plaqué sur le visage . Elle grogna en prenant sa main pour se relever . Une fois debout elle se vengea et cette fois si le beau brun se retrouva au sol mais comme il tenait toujours son amie elle tomba de nouveau , sa chute fut amortie par le corps musclé et chaud du bébé commandant . Allongé l'un contre l'autre , le visage près , trop près .

-Dis donc , commandant Ace , on vous dérange ? Zehahaha , demanda Teach

Gabi se releva , rouge comme une tomate et partit vers sa cabine en bredouillant :

-Je ..je vais aller ... préparer mon sac ...

-Moi aussi !dit le brun en lui emboîtant le pas laissant le pirate édenté à la barbe noire rire derrière eux

* * *

-Eh Gabi attend !cria le commandant pour rattraper la brune .

-Oui ?

-Euh .. je me disais que bah .. comme on arrive sur l'archipel Sabaody ... tu pourrais repensé à quand tu étais ..

-Esclave ? le coupa-t-elle , non ne t'inquiète pas , j'y suis déjà retourner depuis et ça va ! D'ailleurs je me disais que le temps que notre navire soit revêtu , on pourrait s'entraîner ! Tu as presque compris le Haki de l'Observation en peu de temps c'est bien .

-Combien de temps ?

-Environ 3-4 jours , notre ami est rapide !dit-elle avec un sourire mystérieux , viens que crois que l'on arrive !

Ace posa le pied au sol pour la première fois depuis plusieurs semaine et cela fessait du bien . Il ne connaissait rien sur cet endroit pourtant si connu , il chercha donc son dictionnaire embuant qui lui expliqua tout :

-L'archipel des Sabaody n'est pas vraiment une archipel c'est un réseau de mangrove qui forme une île , il y a 79 mangroves numéroté de 1 à 79 , commença Gabi . La zone 1 à 29 est une zone dite de " non droit " où les pirates et les chasseurs de prime peuvent se battre tranquillement sans craindre une intervention de la Marine qui n'a aucune autorité dans cet endroit , la zone 30 à 39 où se trouve Sabaody park - il faudra à tous prix qu'on y aille c'est un endroit génial ! La zone 40 à 49 pour tous ce qui est du tourisme avec des boutiques plutôt pas mal , là aussi on devrait y aller , ensuite 50-59 zone naval pour le revêtement , c'est la où on va en premier , 60-69 le siège de la Marine , alors là on y va pas par contre ! Et puis 70-79 un hôtel de ville .

-On pourrait presque resté plus longtemps pour nous faire des vacances Hahah , si on avait pas de mission !

Le visage du brun se fit tous triste ce qui fit rire son amie .Les deux pirates riaient tellement qu'ils ne virent pas le vielle homme aux cheveux et à la barbe blanche et la cicatrice qui barrait son œil .

-Bonjour Portgas D Ace , bonjour Gabrielle , dit-il lentement

Les deux jeunes se retournèrent étonné , le commandant se mit sur ses gardes mais la jeune fille posa une main sur son épaule pour lui dire que ça allait :

-Commandant je te présente Silvers Rayleigh , le seigneur des ténèbres !

Elle s'avança vers lui , il l'a pris dans ses bras et tendit une main chaleureuse vers Ace . Seulement ce dernier était complètement ailleurs :Gabrielle savait que Silvers Rayleigh était le bras droit de Gold D Roger ... son père . En voyant l'air perdu de son ami la jolie petite brune lui adressa un magnifique sourire auquel il ne répondit par un haussement de sourcils noir . Il profita que l'homme salua les autres pirates pour attiré l'attention de Gabi :

-Tu savais et tu ne m'a rien dis !râla t-il

-De quoi me parles-tu ? dit-elle en faisant l'innocente

-Gabrielle je ne rigole pas , je déteste que l'on me parle de mon père !

-Détends toi Portgas , j'ai fais ça pour d'aider ! Je pense que ça pourrai être pas mal que tu ailles parler avec lui de ton père ! reprit-elle d'un ton sérieux

Voyant la mine dubitatif d'Ace qui montrait bien que l'idée ne lui plaisait pas des masses elle poursuivit .

-Combien de gens son au courant ?

-Il y a toi , Barbe Blanche , mon frère Luffy , mon grand-père Garp et puis et puis c'est tous je crois ...

La pirate écarquilla ses grands yeux bleus .

-Ton grand-père est Monkey D Garp , c'est impossible , il n'est pas le père de Gold...

-Chut ! la coupa-t-il , non c'est plutôt mon grand-père adoptif , le vrai grand-père de Luffy ... je croyais que je t'en avais parler ...

-Et bien non , et tu aurais du ! Ce n'est pas quelque chose que l'on oublie de dire ... bon passons ... ce que je voulais te dire c'est que peu de personne sont au courant et dans ces personnes il n'y a que Le Vieux , et Garp qui connaissaient vraiment Roger mais ils étaient son ennemis , moi je dis juste que ça pourrait être bien de parler de lui à un de ses meilleurs amis .. comme son bras droit par exemple ...

-Hum , je sais pas je vais y réfléchir !

La petite brune le regarda droit dans les yeux , et utilisa sa technique de Haki des rois pour l'intimité à un tel point qu'il tomba à genoux .

-Ok ok c'est bon j'irai ... mais bordel c'était quoi ça ?

-Haki des rois chéri , je te l'apprendrais peut être si je découvre que tu l'a mais à mon avis vu ton sang : tu l'as .

-Oh et une dernière chose , ne prononce plus jamais son nom en ma présence !dit le brun d'air démoniaque

-Le nom de qui ?demanda le seigneur de ténèbres qui s'incrusta dans la discussion .

* * *

Les deux hommes parlaient depuis presque 30 minutes . Accoudée contre le bar Gabrielle les observait en silence essayant de lire sur leurs lèvres . Shakky s'approcha doucement , tira un nuage de fumer en direction du visage de la jeune fille qui toussa en se retournant .

-Ce n'est pas bien d'écouter les conversations des gens jeune fille !

-Oh salut Shakky ! Je ne t'avais pas vu!répondit simplement la brune en souriant

Les deux femmes fut rejoins par Rayleigh et Portgas qui avait finit leur conversation . Gabrielle jeta un regard à son commandant : ce dernier avait le regard absent et l'aîné lui fit un signe de tête accompagné d'un sourire pour lui assuré qu'il allait bien .

-Tiens Ace ça te dis que je te montre un peu le coin? Proposa-t-elle

-Euh … ouais , répondit-il en sortant de sa transe

-Soyez discret les enfants!dit le seigneur des ténèbres

-Toute l'île est déjà au courant de leur arrivé!informa Shakky

-Bon et bien … faites attention , ajouta le vieux avec un clin d'œil

-T'inquiète Rayleigh , le rassura la jeune fille

* * *

Les deux pirates marchaient tranquillement dans les rues pleines de boutiques et de touristes , certains se retournant sur eux , chuchotant quelques choses .

-Alors cet entretien ...commença la brune

-Je ne dirais rien , du moins pas tout de suite , la coupa Ace , je suis désolé mais je dois digéré tous ça !

-Non t'inquiète je comprends !

En voyant la mine tristounette de son amie , le beau commandant passa son bras autour de son cou . Ils déambulèrent les rues comme ça , admirant les boutiques , achetant des souvenirs et riant aux éclats . Ace regardait la petite brune contre lui , ses yeux brillaient d'un lueur qu'il n'avait encore jamais vu : ses iris si bleu avaient des reflets argentés , il aurait pu regarder ces magnifiques yeux pendant des heures et se noyer dedans si la jeune fille n'avait pas remarqué le regard trop long et appuyé qu'il lui portait . Il détourna le regard aussi vite qu'il put laissant sa compagne lui rire au nez , il lui ébouriffa les cheveux pour se venger et elle le fit tomber par terre oubliant qu'il avait son bras autour de son cou qui la fit tomber avec . Ils se regardèrent une fois qu'ils furent tous les deux au sol et ils rirent en se roulant dans l'herbe comme des enfants . Une fois debout le beau brun enleva les brins d'herbe . Ils se tenaient près , trop près , tellement près que le commandant de la seconde division sentait le souffle de Gabrielle sur son torse nu le fessant frisonner . Elle releva la tête , il noya ses iris noirs dans les bleus argentés de la brune . Il se sentait attiré par elle …

-LES DRAGONS CELESTES ARRIVENT !

Le contact visuel fut rompu .

-C'est qui?demanda une femme affolé

-C'est Saint Alphonse ! Il dit qu'il vient récupéré quelque chose qui lui appartient !répondit un homme

Ace put lire immédiatement la peur sur le visage de Gabrielle .

-Gabi , ça va ? Gabi regarde moi !

La petite brune était complètement paniqué mais elle réussit à donné des derniers ordres à son commandant .

-Quand il sera là tu te mets à genoux ! Tu ne le regard pas ! Tu ne parles pas ! Tu ne bouges pas ! Tu ne fais rien ! S'il frappe une femme , un enfant … s'il tue quelqu'un parce qu'il a bougé ou qu'il l'a regardé , tu ne bouges pas c'est compris ? Si tu fais quoi que ce soit on aura un amiral sur le dos !

Ace ne comprenait pas .

-Ace jure le moi ! Insista-t-elle

-Euh … oui … je te le jure ….

-Ok maintenant à genoux !

Un homme dans un costume blanc avec une bulle sur la tête arriva , il tirait un homme en laisse comme un chien . Ace trouva ça répugnant surtout quand le pauvre esclave fut fouetté , ses muscles de contractèrent mais Gabrielle posa sa main sur son avant bras en secouant la tête . Saint Alphonse s'arrêta au milieu et cria :

-Je recherche une ancienne esclave à moi qui s'est enfuis il y a des années mais j'ai eu vent de son arrivée sur l'archipel , vous l'a connaissez tous ! C'est esclave n'est autre que Gabrielle , la pirate d'argent ! J'offre le triple de son avis de recherche à celui qui me l'apporte en vie …

Gabrielle n'écoutait plus , elle était terrorisée ! Tous le monde dans cette rue l'avait vue .

-Si quelqu'un ici à une information qu'il se lève , ajouta le monstre

Ace et Gabrielle retirent leur souffle … sept personnes se levèrent et la désignèrent du doigt .

-Mais oui , comment n'ai-je pas pu te reconnaître , ma très cher petite Gabrielle .

Sa respiration se fessait de plus en plus rapide , elle fixait le sol en pensant à ses années en enfer , non elle ne voulait pas y retourné , non , non et non !

-Allez ne fais pas ta timide ! Debout!dit-il en la prenant par le cou , je récupère TOUJOURS ce qui m'appartient !

Il lança le corps de la jeune fille tétanisait sur le sol . S'en fut trop pour Ace ! Le commandant de la seconde division se leva et fit face au dragon célestes .

-Que veut-tu misérable?A genoux où tu mourra !dit le montre

-Non Ace , qu'es que tu fais ? Tu avais juré !cria la brune en pleurant

Le brun fit craqué ses doigts pour tentaient de calmer sa colère .

-Tiens Portgas D Ace ! Deux esclaves de grand renom ! C'est parfait ! Apporter moi deux colliers explosifs ! Ma Gabrielle tu va enfin pouvoir recevoir le cadeau ultime pour des vermines comme toi! Je suis sûr que tu t'en souviens !ajouta le dragon avec un air démoniaque

En entendant le sanglot de Gabrielle , Ace tilta , il cria avec toute la rage qu'il avait en lui :

-HIKEN !

Ce fut un beau feu . L'ancienne esclave fixait le feu , le regard perdu . Son commandant l'attrapa et la prit dans ses bras , il partit en courant .

-Mais qu'es ce que tu as fait ?murmura-t-elle

-Je ne laisserais personne te faire du mal …

Elle posa sa tête encore mouillé de ses larmes sur son torse chaud pendant que le jeune homme rejoignait le bar de l'arnaque . Il poussa la porte avec hâte . Rayleigh et Shakky sirotaient tranquillement une bouteille de saké en riant . En voyant la mine affolé du brun leurs rires s'estompèrent .

-Qu'es qu'il se passe?demanda le seigneur des ténèbres

-Il faut qu'on parte maintenant!répondit le commandant de la seconde flotte

-Ace ! Raconte moi , ordonna le vieux , que c'est-il passait ?

-On se promenait tranquille et … un dragon céleste … Saint Alphonse … est arrivé , il a dit qu'il voulait récupéré Gabi … et j'ai … j'ai …

-Tu n'as pas fais ce que je pense ?

-Si , je l'ai brûlé .


	12. Chapter 12

Oy ! Comment ça se passe vos vacances ? Moi c'est cool cool !

J'ai toute l'histoire de cette fanfic dans ma tête en détail sauf les chapitres à venir auquel je n'ai pas réfléchis alors j'écris des chapitres en avance mais j'ai pas la suite actuelle … c'est un peu le bordel dans ma tête ^^

Bon bonne lecture:) Je tiens à rappeler que l'univers de One piece et ses personnages de m'appartienne mais à notre vénéré maître Oda .

* * *

Chapitre 12 :

Un grand homme rentra dans le bar de l'arnaque , il avait une longue barbe tressée , un uniforme blanc et une longue cape où il était écrit en grosse lettre noir " SENGOKU AMIRALE EN CHEF DE LA MARINE ".

Gabrielle ne leva même pas les yeux vers l'hommes imposant qui marchait vers elle , Ace tenta de s'interposer mais il fut balayé . Il assista impuissant au spectacle . Il s'attendait à voir son amie pulvérisée mais le Marine avait doucement posait ses mains sur ses épaules .

\- Ça va gamine ?lui dit-il

Elle hocha la tête l'air toujours absent et il reprit :

-Je vais dire que Rayleigh s'est interposé et que vous en avez profité pour vous enfuir ... Si tu es d'accord Rayleigh !

-Tu me connais ... Bien sûr , répondit le vielle homme d'un sourire entendu

-Merci ... Maintenant ...

Le vieux Marine se releva et marcha en direction du pirate , ses multiples décorations de guerre tintait les unes contre les autres , il prit son air le plus grave et planta son regard autoritaire dans celui du commandant de la seconde division .

-Quand à toi …. Si tu la remets en danger comme ça je ne te laisserais pas t'en aller si facilement !

-Serait-ce une menace Amiral?demanda Ace d'un ton insolent

-Ace , arrête!le coupa Gabrielle , on est partis !

Elle adressa un signe de tête à Sengoku à Rayleigh et à Shakky et attrapa le brun par le bras et l'entraîna dehors , elle avait reprit ses esprits.

Sengoku s'assit au bar et commanda un saké que Shakky lui apporta .

-Je n'aime pas ce garçon , déclara-t-il

-Moi je l'aime bien , le contredis Rayleigh , tu ne l'aime pas parce qu'il tourne un peu trop autour de ta protégé ?

-Quoi?! Absolument pas !

En voyant l'amiral s'empourprer et recracher une gorgé de son saké , le vieux pirate comprit en riant qu'il avait tapé dans le mille .

* * *

Les deux jeunes arrivaient sur le bateau et la brune prit automatiquement les commandes et dis aux hommes de se préparaient à partit , elle s'énerva devant la mine déçu des ses frères qui voulait rester plus longtemps .

-On a l'amiral en chef Sengoku au cul alors c'est comme vous voulez !

Ils s'activèrent . Elle se tourna vers Ace qui l'a dévisagée .

-Désolée j'ai encore donné les ordres à ta place , dit-il brièvement

-Pas grave , s'empressa-t-il

-Si ça ne te dérange pas je vais allé me doucher , tu pourra passer me voir après … je pense que tu mérite des explications …

Elle tourna les talons vers sa cabine . Le commandant la regarda s'élonger l'air soucieux . Un homme édenté avec une grosse barbe noir s'approcha de lui :

-Ah salut Teach , dit Portgas

-Que c'est-il passé commandant ?

Quand le brun lui expliqua leur mésaventure , le pirate se mit à rire alors que tous les autres avait la mâchoire qui traînait au sol . Il articula entre deux éclat de rire :

-Zehahahaha bien joué Ace zehahahaha ! Cet enfoiré n'a eu que ce qu'il méritait !

Il fut finalement rejoints par les autres qui profitèrent de l'occasion pour ouvrir une bouteille de saké . Le commandant lui ne prit pas par à la fête tous car il avait rendez-vous avec les réponses à ses nombreuses questions qu'il s'était posé aujourd'hui . C'est pourquoi il se rendit devant la chambre de Gabrielle , il respira un bon coup et toqua trois petit coup sec sur la porte en bois . Mais contre toute attente il ne reçu aucune réponse , il réessaya , il l'appela et ne craignant que quelque chose soit arrivé à son amie il força la porte . Elle était là , en sous-vêtement devant le miroir regardant son reflet d'un air absent .

-Gabi?dit le brun pour la sortir de son état

Elle sursauta et vit le garçon à travers le miroir mais ne se retourna pas .

-Si tu veux que je repasse plus tard je peux …

-Approche , lui dit-elle avec gentillesse

Elle avait le regard triste et perdu . Il s'approcha et se plaça derrière elle . Elle prit la main du commandant pour la mettre sur une longue cicatrice sur son ventre .

-Un jour Saint Alphonse m'a torturé pour me faire avouer qu'un esclave avec voler un morceaux de pain … j'avais cinq ans , je n'ai rien dis jusqu'à ce qu'il prenne un long couteau il qu'il me trancha le ventre .

Elle fit glissé la main sur marque de brûlure sur sa hanche .

-L'esclave en question ses venger en me frappant avec du fer qui sortait du feu .

La main descendit au genoux droit sur un trou comme si il manquait un morceau d'os .

-J'ai glisser et me suis ouvert le genoux lors d'un réception de dragons célestes , un de leurs enfant m'a fait un croche pied , j'ai pisé le sang et ils m'ont obligé , je n'ai était soigné qu'une fois sur le Moby Dick .

Elle fit remonté sa main en bas de son ventre juste au dessus sa culotte sur une plaie très profonde , ce qui fit rougir Ace mais elle l'ignora et poursuivit :

-Je ne sais même plus comme j'ai eu celle là … je crois que j'étais droguée à se moment là mais les médecins sont formel : les chances que je puisse un jour avec des enfants sont ridiculement infimes .

Elle se tourna vers le brun et lui dit face .

-Merci , lâcha-t-elle dans un murmure avant d'éclater en sanglot dans ses bras

Il l'a serra tous fort contre lui , laissant sa chaleur se répandre dans le corps de la brune , la consolant en caressant ses cheveux d'un geste protecteur . Elle quitta son étreinte pour enfilait une longue tunique . Ace fit une grimace .

-Je préférais avant , dit-il déçu

Elle lui lança un oreiller en lui disant d'aller se faire foutre , il avait réussi à la faire sourire .

-Bon sinon tu m'explique le délire avec Sengoku ? T'es une espionne de la Marine c'est ça?demanda-il d'un ton rieur

-C'est exactement ça , comment t'a su ?répondit-elle d'un air si sérieux qu'il l'a cru et se décomposa , Ace .. je rigole !

-OUF !Tu m'a fait peur !

Elle rit aux éclats et il revit enfin la blancheur de ses dents . Et elle reprit toujours avec le sourire :

-C'est le Vieux , Sengoku et Garp qui m'ont trouvé quand je me suis enfuis de Marie-Joie . Ils allaient se battre et ils m'ont trouvés , les marines auraient dû me rendre aux dragons mais ils n'ont pas voulu et le Vieux m'a pris Garps passait souvent voir comment j'allais et Sengoku un peu moins mais il passait de temps en temps et j'ai toujours était leur protégée , le secret des trois hommes les plus forts du monde , peu de gens sont au courant , il y a Marco , Satchi , Jinbei , Rayleigh – qui l'a su tous seul et personne n'a su comment il avait fait – et les autres membres de l'équipage pensaient que quand les marines venaient sur le Moby Dick .

* * *

Ace n'avait vu un spectacle aussi beau : les profondeurs du monde marin . Il était surexcité , il courait partout comme un enfant dès qu'il voyait un poisson , un calamar , une plante aquatique … Gabrielle elle discutait avec Josh du chemin à suivre pour arriver le vite à l'île des hommes poissons . Ace s'approcha d'eux une mine interrogative :

-Qu'es ce qu'il se passe si le revêtement ne tiens pas ?

-On meurt , surtout toi , répondit la jeune fille avant de replonger la tête dans les cartes

-Mais ne t'inquiète pas , le rassura Josh, c'est Rayleigh qui a fait de revêtement alors …

Ace venait de s'endormir , c'était sa première crise de narcolepsie devant le jeune navigateur , il fut paniqué :

-Gabi , Ace vient de tombé !

Elle leva brièvement la tête et la replongea sans s'inquiéter .

-Approche ton oreille de sa bouche et écoute , lui dit-elle

Ce qu'il fit et il entendit des ronflements .

-IL DORT ?! Il dort en plein milieu d'une conversation !

-Il est narcoleptique , je croyais que tu le savais , il le fais souvent !rétorqua la brune toujours dans ses cartes

Il faut dire que Josh , le navigateur de la seconde flotte était souvent dans la lune , son aspect de blond rêveur aux yeux bleu fessaient craquer beaucoup de fille , mais Gabrielle , elle aimerait qu'il soit un peu plus sur terre , c'est dangereux dans un combat .

-Et on le laisse par terre?

-Hum , ouais , il va se réveillé tous seul t'inquiète .

Et comme si il avait entendu ce qu'elle avait dis , le commandant de la seconde flotte se réveilla en sursaut et sauta sur ses pieds pour aller voir un gros poisson qui passer tous près du bateau . Léandre arriva les bras chargeaient de bière car ce grand garçon de deux mètre à la peau noir ne supporter pas le saké , il avait donc initier tous le monde à la bonne bière de son île natale donc il avait volé la recette secrète avant de prendre la mer .

-Il est vraiment étranger ce garçon , dit le noir en désignant leur commandant qui venait de nouveau de s'endormir alors qu'il parlait avec Teach

-J'aime bien les garçons étranges , dit Gabrielle en ouvrant sa bière

-Faut dire que t'es étrange aussi !lui répondit Josh en portant la bouteille à ses lèvres

-Par contre j'ai pas les garçons dans la lune !rétorqua-t-elle avec un clin d'œil

Les trois jeunes se mirent en rire en buvant .

* * *

-ÎLE DES HOMMES POISSONS EN VUE ! ÎLE DES HOMMES POISSONS EN VUE !

L'excitation du commandant monta d'un cran , il couru à l'autre bout du bateau et passa devant les trois pirates en train de boire , Gabrielle lui fit un croche pied et il s'étala sur le sol dur du navire .

-Tu voudrais bien te calmer , les hommes poissons n'aiment pas les pirates trop excité !le rouspéta-t-elle

Il lui fit une grimace et se remit à courir partout , elle dodelina sa tête : ce garçon était un vrai enfant elle avait du mal à imaginer que c'était lui qui avait mis feu à un dragon céleste … Elle souffla un bon coup pour ignoré ce mauvais souvenir , c'était un peu de proche du moment où elle avait tué ses parents et se dire que tous ses démons n'était plus c'était reposant mais elle n'arrivait pas encore à s'y faire .

Ils arrivaient enfin au port , ils s'attendaient à être accueillis par Jinbei mais au lieu de ça ce fut un groupe d'une dixième d'homme poisson . Gabrielle retiens Ace qui s'apprêtait à sauter du bateau pour les saluer .

-Attend !

-Quoi ? Faut les dire bonj...

-Y a quelque chose qui ne va pas , le coupa-t-elle , regarde les on dirait qu'il vienne du district des hommes poissons …

-Et ? Demanda le brun perdu

-C'est un endroit mal fréquenté , c'est bizarre que Jinbei ne soit pas venu lui même et qu'ils soient là eux …

-Et si on allait leur parler pour en savoir plus!se décida le commandant

La jeune femme soutenait quand même que c'était une mauvaise idée mais Ace , Josh , Teach et Doc étaient déjà au sol et se dirigé vers le groupe d'hommes poissons . Ensuite tous se passa très vite : un coup de feu partit . Gabrielle sauta en urgence du navire pour voir si un de ses frères étaient touchés . Ace s'occupait de régler leur compte aux créatures qui avait oser leur tirer dessus .

-Quelqu'un est touché?cria la brune

-Moi , dit une faible voix

C'était Doc , le médecin de bord …

-Merde Doc , qu'es ce que l'on fait , dit Josh , on a pas d'autre médecin ! On l'emmène chez un médecin homme poisson ?

-Non on ne peut pas le transporter c'est trop dangereux , pousse toi !ordonna la pirate , la balle s'est logée dans son biceps gauche on devrait donc pas avoir besoin de l'opéré , allez me cherche son matériel !

Les voyant tous choqué elle se mit à hurler :

-Mais bouger vous bordel il va se vidé de son sang si on fait rien !

Josh partit en courant sur le bateau , Doc gémissait de douleur quand la jeune fille mit sa main sur l'hémorragie pour tenter de l'arrêter .

-Doc , je vais enlevé les éclats de balle , ensuite je vais vérifié qu'il n'y a pas de problème à l'intérieur , je désinfecte , je recouds et je désinfecte c'est bon ? Demanda la jeune fille qui avait peur de faire une bêtise

-Tu t'en sort très bien , un peu de morphine avec ça et ça sera parfait , lui répondit-il avait un faible sourire

-Bon ce matériel ça arrive ?

Josh accourut , elle lui donna des instructions : il allait devoir lui donner ce qu'elle lui demandait .

-T'es capable de faire ça ?lui demanda-elle

Pas de réponse .

-Josh ?

Il tomba dans les pommes à cause du sang . Il faut dire qu'il y en avait partout et Gabrielle en était recouverte .

-Merde ! Teach ! Tu t'occupe de Josh et Ace tu me passe ce dont j'ai besoin !

Tous le monde se mit en position . Elle souffla un coup et commença son opération improvisé .

Quand elle finit le dernier point de suture et d'avoir bien désinfecter , elle le plaça sous perfusion sanguine . Josh s'était réveillé et il était partit se reposer sur le navire . Teach et Léandre remontèrent Doc sur le navire à son tour . Josh et Doc étaient des idiots pensa-t-elle au fond d'elle ! Doc n'est pas un homme de terrain c'est un docteur il ne sait pas se battre et Josh est un pirate qui ne supporte pas le sang . Il ne restait plus qu'elle est Ace . Elle s'assit sur le sol , ses genoux lui fessaient mal après être rester tous le temps de l'opération à genoux , ses mains , ses vêtements étaient plein de sang , elle respira un bon coup .

-Woah depuis quand t'es médecin?demanda Ace étonné

-Je vis sur un navire pirate depuis que j'ai six ans j'ai eu le temps d'apprendre les bases , répondit-elle en souriant

-C'était trop cool ! T'as assuré! Et t'avais raison pour ces hommes poissons , désolé de pas t'avoir écouté !

-Oui je sais je suis géniale .

Elle lui fit un clin d'œil et son attention fut retenu par quelque chose derrière le pirate . Ace se retourna : Jinbei le paladin des mers marchait vers eux . Elle ne lui sauta pas les bras cette fois , elle était plein de sang . Le paladin fit une accolade au commandant de la seconde flotte .

-Que c'est-il passer ?Et pourquoi t'es couverte de sang ? Demanda-il

Ace lui expliqua toute l'histoire et il prit un air grave .

-J'imagine que c'est pour ça que tu nous fais venir , rebellions du district?demanda-t-elle

Il hocha la tête gravement .

-Très bien alors on part voir le roi Neptune sur le champs!dit Gabrielle d'un ton décidé

-Euh … Gabi t'es recouverte de sang , je sais pas trop si c'est bien pour aller voir un roi … lui rappela Ace .

Elle partit se doucher et laissa les deux hommes tous les deux .

-Alors comme ça t'as brûlé un dragon céleste?demanda Jinbei

-Les nouvelles vont vite à ce que je vois!répondit le pirate en souriant

-Cet enfoiré l'a bien mérité ! J'ai connu Saint Alphonse avant Gabrielle , j'étais esclave de son frère , expliqua l'homme poisson

-Ces gens sont vraiment des enfoirés ! Nous les pirates sommes traqués par les marines alors qu'eux font des choses pire et ils ont le respect et la soumission de ses rats , dit Ace plein de rage , cet enfoiré s'en prenait à Gabi mais ça aurait était quelqu'un d'autre je lui aurais quand même éclater la gueule ! Rien à foutre d'avoir un amiral au cul !

Leur conversation fut stoppé par l'arrivée de la jeune fille , elle était maintenant propre et avec changer ses habits plein de sang contre un robe blanche qui lui arrivait aux genoux et qui lui allait comme un gant , ses cheveux étaient lâchés au vent . Elle s'approcha des garçons et glissa à Ace : *

-Ferme la bouche commandant !

Il rougit et Jinbei ricana dans son coin . Ils passèrent par la foret pour ne pas passé dans la ville et pour ne pas se faire trop remarquer . Gabrielle racontait les bon endroits où il fallait aller à tout prix , les gens à rencontrer … Elle avait l'air d'adoré cette endroit .

-Oh tiens on est arrivée au palais Ryugu!dit la pirate


	13. Chapter 13

Salut ! Alors c'est bientôt la fin des vacances ... Cette année je rentre à l'internat et je ne sais pas si je peux prendre mon ordi donc si je pourrais écrire que les week end ou bien en semaine aussi mais je pense que cet année je ferrais du un chapitre par semaine voir un toute les deux semaines si je ne peux pas prendre mon ordi à l'internat et que j'ai un week end très chargé ou alors au contraire maxi deux par semaine si je peux le prendre à l'internat . Ça sera une surprise ... sinon je pense écrire au moins un nouveau chapitre avant la rentrée . Je pense que vous allez aimez ce chapitre parce que moi j'ai aimé l'écrire ! Et puis merci d'être toujours présent alors que je n'ai rien posté depuis longtemps ! Peace !

Bonne lecture et bonne fin de vacances . Oh et je rappelle que One piece , ses personnages et son univers ne m'appartienne par mais à notre vénéré maître Oda !

* * *

Chapitre 13 :

Les trois pirates de Barbe Blanche pénétrèrent dans la salle d'audience du palais Ryugu .Face à eux une gigantesque trône et assis dessus un homme sirène géant , il avait une grosse barbe rousse et des cheveux de la même couleur , une couronne d'or trônait sur sa tête . Il était assoupis et il ronflait . Jinbei se racla la gorge .

-Roi Neptune hum hum hum ROI NEPTUNE DEBOUT!cria-t-il

Le bon vieux roi redressa la tête et vit qui était ses invités . Gabrielle et Jinbei posèrent automatiquement un genoux à terre , suivis de Ace qui ne savait pas quoi faire . Le géant se mit à rire :

-Voyons mes amis redressez vous , pas se genre de manière entre nous ! Gabrielle comment va-tu ? Tu n'a pas encore grandit ? Portgas D Ace c'est notre première rencontre , je suis très heureux de faire ta connaissance , Jinbei m'a dit du bien de toi !

Le pirate regarda le paladin des mers qui hocha la tête d'un air affirmatif .

-C'est pour moi un privilège de vous rencontrez et j'en suis très heureux aussi , répondit Ace avec un large sourire

Gabrielle aimait ça chez lui : quand il montrait du respect envers quelqu'un c'était toujours sincère .

-Si nous avons bien compris , commença le commandant , notre mission est de dissipé la rébellion ?

-Pas exactement , ça serait impossible , il y a une rébellion tous le temps , mais c'est la seule façon de rester en paix , non je voudrais que vous assuriez la sécurité de ma fille , Shirahoshi . Elle a refusé la demanda en mariage d'une crapule ayant manger un fruit du démon , le dans le mille , n'importe où qu'il soit toutes les armes qu'il voudra qu'elles atteignent Shirahoshi l'atteindront dans le mille … elle passe tous son temps enfermé dans sa chambre fortifié qu'aucune arme ne peut traversé . Seulement c'est l'anniversaire de la mort de sa mère et le peuple va rendre un grand hommage , il faut qu'elle soit présente !

-Je comprend , répondit le brun en écoutant la triste histoire

-Newgate m'a dit que Gabrielle et toi utilisait le haki , surtout Gabrielle mais que toi aussi …dit le roi

-Je suis chargée de l'entraîner , interviens la jeune fille , on pourra gérer la situation , ne vous inquiétez pas !

Ace regarda sa compagnon , la douceur mais la détermination avec lesquelles elle avait dit ça ne donner envie que de la croire . Jinbei reprit la parole :

-Je serais là aussi pour vous aidez , et si on allait voir la princesse maintenant ?

-Excellente idée , tu connais le chemin , lui dit Neptune avec un sourire complice

Le paladin des mers traîna les deux jeunes dans des dédales de couloir , une vrai labyrinthe . Ils arrivèrent enfin devant une grosse porte , des haches , des katanas , des lances et toutes autres armes étaient encastrées dedans . Ace et Gabrielle eurent la même information :

-Attention !

Ils plaquèrent le paladin sur le sol et une hache rasa l'endroit où se trouvait sa tête il y a quelques secondes .

-Oh les gosses, je l'avais vu arrivé pas la peine de me plaquer comme ça , rouspéta-t-il

Les deux bruns éclatèrent de rire devant l'air de leur ami . Ce dernier se ferma et ouvrit la porte de la chambre en ronchonnant .

-Princesse Shirahoshi c'est Jinbei , cria le paladin des mers en poussant la porte

Une forte voix aigu sortit de derrière la porte et une main géant attrapa l'homme poisson avant qu'Ace et son amie n'est pu faire quoi que ce soit , ils rentrèrent en trombe dans la chambre et découvrir une sirène géante aux cheveux roses . Elle tenait leur amis dans la main , elle avait l'air heureuse mais quand elle vit les deux pirates elle eut peur et se mit à pleurer , Jinbei tenta de la rassurer :

-Princesse , ne vous inquiétez pas ce sont mes amis c'est eux qui vont vous protégez demain , ils sont très gentil .

Elle calma ses larmes et regarda les pirates , elle articula entre deux sanglots :

-Comment vous vous appelez ?

-Moi c'est Portgas D Ace , je suis le commandant de la seconde flotte de Barbe Blanche et voici Gabrielle , ma seconde .

Cette dernière écarquilla de grand yeux que personne ne vu , sa seconde ? Elle fut tellement choquée qu'elle ne remarqua même pas que la princesse sirène lui parlait .

-Dis donc gamine , écoute un peu la princesse sirène , se moqua Ace

-Euh … bafouilla-t-elle , vous disiez ?

-C'est vous deux qui venait de brûler un dragon céleste avant de venir ici?demanda-t-elle d'une voix innocente comme si il avait juste manger une part de gâteau en trop

-Et bien oui … murmura Gabrielle en se mordant la lèvre

En voyant l'air grave que prenaient les trois pirates , la princesse Shirahoshi se remit à pleurer :

-Je suis désolée je ne voulais pas être indiscrète …

-Ce n'est pas grave , arrêtez de pleurer , dit Gabi d'une voix douce qu'il l'apaisa

-Dites moi monsieur Ace , pourquoi ne portez-vous pas de t-shirt?demanda la sirène géante

Le rire de sa seconde résonna dans la chambre , il lui jeta un regard noir et répondit à la jeune curieuse :

-Et bien pour que les gens puissent bien vous le tatouage dans mon dos et car je me sens mieux comme ça , répondit-il comme s'il parlait à une enfance de quatre ans

La princesse partit dans une longues réflexion puis finit par leur dire qu'ils pouvaient la laisser mais elle ajouta avant :

-Vous êtes mignons tous les deux , hihihihi

-Oh mais … on est pas .. commença la brune

-Merci princesse à demain , la coupa le commandant

Une fois la porte fermée , la pirate dodelina la tête à l'intention du brun qui lui lança un sourire moqueur .

-Es-ce de ma faute si elle a remarqué que tu es dingue de moi ?

Il passa son bras sur ses épaules et continua dans son délire .

-On aurait trois enfant , ou quatre peut être et tiens pourquoi pas neuf !

-Neuf?demanda-t-elle stupéfaite , c'est beaucoup

-Mais non et on pourra faire une équipe de base-ball !

Elle lui donna un coup derrière la tête et ajouta d'un ton provocateur :

-Tu vois pourquoi je ne pourrais jamais t'aimer ? Tu es fou à lié !

-Et bien ça tombe bien , toi aussi !

Il lui ébouriffa les cheveux et elle le frappa dans le ventre pour qu'il enlève son bras , et lorsqu'il se tordait de douleur sur le sol elle remarqua soudain :

-Où est Jinbei ?

-Avec la princesse , articula-t-il avec difficulté , tu m'a fais mal !

-J'aurais pu frapper plus bas !

Elle lui envoya un baisser avec sa main et prit la route vers le navire , espérant que Doc était toujours en vie . Et c'était bien le cas , soulagé , elle et Ace expliquèrent leur mission , il n'y aurait qu'elle , lui , Teach , Josh et Léandre qui iraient sur le terrain et le soir tous le monde iraient boire un coup au café des sirènes . Cette nouvelles réjouit les pirates déçu de devoir rester sur le navire .

* * *

Portgas fut réveillé alors que le soleil n'était pas encore levé et de la pire façon possible : une grande bassine d'eau fraîche balançait au visage . Il ouvrit les yeux en sursaut et ne fut pas étonné de voir la petite brune une bassine à la main avec un sourire malicieux .

-Bon commandant tu te lève?lança-t-elle

Il se cacha sous les couvertures mais l'attrapa par l'oreille en l'engueulant qu'ils allaient être en retard . Elle lui choisit des habits un peu passe partout , qu'il ne mit pas car il préférait son éternel short . Elle dodelina la tête . La pirate avait elle optait pour un look simple : jeans et t-shirt blanc . Elle le traîna dans le réfectoire où il engloutit pas mal de chose comme à son habitude et le petit groupe partit enfin .

Ils allèrent au palais Ryugu par le même chemin que la veille , et ils furent accueillis par le ministre de la gauche ,le ministre de la droite , le prince Fukaboshi , le prince Manboshi et le prince Ryuboshi .

-Tiens donc mais ça ne serait pas la petite Gabrielle?dit le prince Fukaboshi

-Gabi ! Salut , ajoutèrent Manboshi et Ryuboshi

-Salut les gars , répondit-elle en souriant

-Et toi tu dois être Portgas D Ace , heureux de te rencontrer !continua le prince

Ils serrèrent la main et le pirate ajouta avec un sourire :

-Salut pareillement .

Une fois les présentations faites le petit groupe se dirigea vers la chambre de la princesse sirène . Les deux ministres ouvrirent la porte et la géante sirène sortit de sa chambre avec prudence , elle salua tous le monde et se mit à rire et à s'écrier :

-Je suis dehors hihihihi !

Ils lui adressèrent tous un sourire compatissant . Gabrielle perdu d'un coup son sourire , ses sens étaient en alerte . Ace le sentit aussi mais il la laissa s'en charger . Elle bondit dans les aires et attrapa au vol une gigantesque hache qui fonçait tous droit sur Shirahoshi . La brune atterrit au sol avec grâce et balança l'arme derrière elle . Tous le monde la regarda et elle répondit simplement :

-Menace évitée .

-Bien joué , lui lança son commandant

Elle lui sourit et exposa son plan d'attaque au membres de la famille royal :

-Princesse Shirahoshi , je serais toujours à votre gauche avant , Ace à votre droit avant , Teach , Josh et Léandre assureront vos arrières .

Elle hocha la tête d'un air innocent . Portgas observa cette sirène , on disait qu'elle égalait la beauté de Boa Hancock l'impératrice pirate , il ne l'avait jamais rencontré mais la princesse sirène était réellement d'une grande beauté , pas son style se dit-il mais belle quand même .

Le groupe en formation prit par à la fan farde royale avec le roi qui leur adressa un signe de tête . La princesse entouré de ses frères se trouvait derrière le roi avec son escorte de pirate . Les gens dans les rues de Beverly Fish , les gens étaient si content de revoir leur belle princesse et certain pleuré même , quand à elle , elle avait l'air tellement heureuse . Mais une chose affolait Gabrielle , et elle en fit par à Portgas , il n'y avait eu aucune attaque envers la princesse depuis qu'ils avaient quitté le palais et il trouvait aussi cela étrange . Et comme il l'avait prévu une attaque de masse fit face : ce ne fut pas une ou deux armes lançaient vers Shirahoshi mais plus d'une centaine . Gabi et Ace furent plus rapide et efficace que Teach , Josh et Léandre qui ne rattrapèrent qu'une dizaine les deux acolyte en chopèrent une quarantaine mais surtout en les déviant vers des endroits sans foule . Malheureusement , une arme que Josh n'avait pas pu atteindre fonça droit sur la princesse , Gabrielle se jeta dessus et de sa jambe argenté de haki et frappa dans l'arme qui partit dans le ciel et atterrit plus loin . Une fois que plus aucune armes ne tombèrent vers la princesse sirène tous le monde reprit son souffle et les hommes poissons et les sirènes acclamèrent les hommes de Barbe Blanche qui avait sauvé leur belle princesse .

Le reste du défilé se déroula sans problème mise à par quelques haches et sabres tombant du ciel mais toujours intercepté . Après ça les remerciement de la population , du roi , de ses fils mais surtout de la princesse qui avait enfin pu sortir de sa chambre et que ne voulait plus y rentré .

-Mais dis moi Gabi , pourquoi on ne retrouve pas l'enfoiré qui lui lance ça et on le bute pas pour qu'elle puisse vivre sa vie tranquille?demanda Ace

-Il y a une sirène qui voit l'avenir , c'est la dirigeante du café des sirènes et elle prédit un truc et depuis ça le roi ne veut pas que l'on s'en occupe parce que un mec encore inconnu viendra un jour se chargera d'un autre truc grave ou je sais plus quoi mais il veut pas , expliqua Gabrielle

Le commandant hocha la tête .

-Oh et je voulais de dire , commença la brune , tu maîtrise le haki de l'observation à merveille ! Tu as du avoir un bon professeur !

-On peut dire ça , répondit-il avec son sourire charmeur

Elle l'emmena ensuite avec le reste de l'équipage au café de sirène . Elle salua et présenta Ace à quelques amis à elle et les pirates mirent l'ambiance Barbe Blanche dans ce petit café , alcool coulant à flot , chant et stupiderie de la part de la leur commandant . Gabrielle passa le plus clair de sa soirée avec ses amies les sirènes qu'elle n'avait pas vu depuis longtemps . Portgas lui jetait des regards de temps en temps et elle avait l'air de s'amusait .

-Dis moi , points ardents , dit le prince Fukaboshi qui était sortit sous l'invitation du jeune homme , il y a quelque chose entre toi et Gabrielle ?

Le commandant de la seconde flotte rouge et se mit à rire .

-Non non , j'aurais bien aimé mais elle ne semble pas sensible à mes charmes haha ! Pourquoi ?

-Tu passe ton temps à la regarder avec une telle intensité dans ton regard , expliqua-t-il

-Je ne suis donc pas le seule à l'avoir remarqué , dit Teach en arrivant

-Mais voulez me laisser tous le deux , ce sont de fausse accusation ,contre-attaqua Portgas

-On dirait presque il est amoureux zehahahahah !

Le brun prit sa choque et s'éloigna du prince et du pirate à la barbe noire pour s'asseoir avec Josh et Léandre qui draguaient des sirènes . Le commandant fut très vite abordé par certaines dont une nommé Ishilly , elle avait les cheveux noir comme ses yeux , des tâches de rousseurs , un queue blanc et noir . Ace semblait bien s'entendre avec elle . Il la faisait rire et elle plongeait tous le temps son regard d'encre dans celui du garçon avec intensité . Les instincts de mâle prenaient le dessus et c'est pourquoi quand un slow se lança sur la piste il l'invita à danser .

Gabrielle assit à la table avec ses amies regardait son commandant et Ishilly dansaient un slow serraient l'un contre l'autre , son amie Camie prit la parole :

-Je vois tellement de jalousie dans ce regard haha !

La pirate devient rouge ce qui fit rire toute la table et attira l'attention d'Ace sur elle mais quand leur regard se croisa elle tourna la tête pour parler à ses copines .

-Ferme la Camie , tu sais que c'est faux !

-Justement je n'y crois pas trop , répondit la sirène

-Voyons c'est Gabrielle au cœur d'argent , dit Seira – une sirène au cheveux ébène , les choses futiles comme l'amour ne l'atteigne pas !

-C'est ça moquer vous de moi , ingrates !rétorqua la brune

La soirée allait touché à son fin , Ace et Ishilly étaient toujours en train de danser et Gabrielle toujours avec ses amies . Quand l'équipage commença à partir et les serra toutes dans ses bras et leur dis au revoir en promettant de revenir bientôt . Elle salua Madame Shilrey et rejoignit la porte , tous l'équipage attendait dehors , il manquait leur commandant .

-C'est bon je vais le chercher , se dévouèrent Gabrielle et Léandre

Elle rentra de la bar et fit le brun et la sirène toujours collé discutait sur la piste de danse , puis elle posa ses lèvres rouges sur celle du jeune homme , Ishilly partit laissant Ace abasourdit au milieu de la piste de danse .

-Bon commandant on attend que toi!cria Léandre

Une fois qu'Ace les ai rejoins il le félicita pour sa touche avec la belle sirène mais Gabrielle garda le silence . Elle avait ressentis comme un coup de poignard en plein cœur . Et quand en sortait du bar Léandre annonça à tous la flotte ce qui venait de se passer et qu'ils le félicitèrent tous , la brune s'énerva .

-C'est bon on peut y aller maintenant ?

-Eh qu'es ce que t'a Gabi?demanda Ace en riant et en posant une main sur son épaule

Elle se dégagea et partit en direction du bateau en marche rapide .

-Bah qu'es-ce qu'elle as?demanda Portgas perdu

-Ça se voit commandant , elle est jalouse , expliqua Teach

-Haha alors ça c'est la meilleure !

* * *

Le lendemain , jour du départ le réveille fut tôt . Quelques sirènes et hommes poissons étaient venus leur dire au revoir et les remercier , notamment les trois princes qui apportaient aussi un message de la part de la princesse sirène disant qu'elle ne les remercierait jamais assez … Certaines sirènes amies de Gabrielle étaient là aussi , des hommes poissons , Jinbei mais aussi Ishilly . Gabrielle ne fit comme si elle n'avait rien vu la veille en considérant toujours la sirène comme son amie et contre toute attente elle et le commandant ne se firent qu'une petite bise innocente .

Le navire de la seconde s'éloignait du port de l'île des hommes poissons . Le commandant dicta les ordres aux hommes .

-Gabrielle tu pourrais faire la navigatrice et remplacer Josh?Il se sent fatigué depuis la mission d'hier , lui dit le pirate

-Non , répondit-elle

Tous le monde sur le navire s'arrêta le souffle coupé . Ils pensèrent qu'elle avait dit cela pour rire mais elle n'avait même pas lever le nez de son livre pour regard Ace devant elle .

-S'il te plais Gabi ,tenta de nouveau le brun

-J'ai dis non tu n'a pas entendu ?

Ace se mit à rire .

-Et pourquoi donc ?

-Avant-hier j'ai du faire le docteur et sauvé la vie de Doc , hier je suis allée en mission et aujourd'hui tu veux que je fasse la navigatrice . Tu dis que Josh est fatigué , mais je le suis peut être aussi .

-Mais je croyais que tu pouvais faire n'importe quelle tâche sur un navire , la défia le pirate , comme nettoyer le pont pas exemple .

-C'est une menace?demanda-t-elle toujours sans lever la tête de son bouquin

-Oui , donc si tu ne compte rien faire qu'es-ce que tu fais ici ?

-Je lis .

-C'est la dernière fois que je te le demande : va remplacer Josh !

-C'est un ordre ?

Ace n'avait jamais Gabrielle aussi insolente , surtout avec lui . Marco et Satch l'avait prévenu qu'elle pouvait être comme ça quand quelque chose ne lui plaisait pas . Et cela commença à l'énerver : il était le commandant , elle devait le respecter surtout devant tous le monde comme ça !

-Oui c'en est un !répliqua-t-il

-Portgas j'ai dirigé cette division bien avant toi et …

-Mais maintenant c'est moi qui la dirige , la coupa-t-il

-Grâce à qui ? Qui t'a recommandé pour ce poste?demanda-t-elle

-Si tu ne voulais pas recevoir d'ordre tu n'avais qu'à rester à la tête mais tu n'en as pas voulu et tu te dois de respecter ton supérieur et de faire ce qu'il te dis!commença à s'énerver Ace

Soudain une aura de force se dégagea de Gabrielle , certain des hommes tombèrent dans les pommes et le commandant tomba à genoux devant cette puissance .

-Tu veux vraiment qu'on se batte là maintenant?demanda-t-il en fulminant

-Viens je t'attends !

-STOP STOP STOP !

Léandre , le géant de deux mètres venaient de s'interposer entre les deux belligérants .

-Si vous vous battez ici et maintenant , je suis sûr que vous détruiriez le navire et au cas où vous ne l'auriez pas remarquer , nous sommes au fond de l'océan dans une bulle qui nous permet de survivre et si vous la faites éclater tous le monde mourra ! Gabi , la navigation sous-marine est très difficile et Josh est trop fatigué pour géré , on a besoin de quelqu'un d'expérimenté …

En voyant le regard de la pirate d'argent se radoucir il ajouta :

-S'il te plais …

Elle souffla et partir vers la cabine de navigation .

-Merci Gabi t'es la meilleure !

-Tu me revaudra ça!hurla-t-elle

Léandre souffla de soulagement d'avoir éviter une catastrophe . Ace ordonna à ses compagnons de retourner à leur poste et dis à son ami :

-Merci mec !

-Ouais de rien , mais tu ferrais bien d'aller lui parler parce que je connais Gabi depuis longtemps et quand tu lui lances un défi elle le relève toujours !

* * *

Gabrielle maîtrisait divinement la bar et savait parfaitement bien géré , ce pourquoi elle avait demandé à être seul dans la cabine de navigation . Ça et aussi car elle voulait être seule après ce qui c'était passé . Pourquoi avait-elle réagis comme ça ? Ça ne lui ressemblait pas et elle n'avait jamais ressentis de la jalousie avant ça . Elle n'aimait pas Ace , du moins en amour , enfin elle croyait mais après cette discutions avec elle même , elle n'était plus sûr de rien . Elle fut tellement prise par ses pensée qu'elle ne remarqua même pas le jeune homme brun qui l'observer en silence depuis plus de dix minutes .

-Toi l'océan qui sait tout , depuis le premier jour du monde , commença à chanter la pirate d'argent , toi l'océan tu vois tout , jusqu'au dernier jour de ce monde . Même si j'en arrivais , à disparaître à tous jamais , toi l'océan qui voit qui sait , oui toi tu me guiderais . Nous ne devons pas avoir peur , car tu protège tous le voyageur ...

-Nous allons bientôt retrouver nos compagnons tant aimé … compléta Ace tapit dans l'ombre

Gabrielle se retourna vers lui ses grands yeux bleus écarquillaient et quand elle le vit elle demanda mais d'un ton apaisé :

-Qu'es-ce que tu fais ici ?

-Je viens m'excuser , répondit-il sincèrement

Il s'approcha d'elle et se mit à côté .

-Moi aussi , avoua-t-elle

Elle prit la main du garçon pour la serrer en signe de réconciliation .

-Tu avais raison c'est toi le commandant maintenant … elle baisa les yeux tristes

-Mais tu diriges depuis plus longtemps et c'est pourquoi tu es ma seconde !

Elle pouffa et il lui ébouriffa les cheveux .

-Alors comme ça t'étais jalouse?demanda-t-il en s'asseyant sur une chaise prêt de la roue du bateau que Gabrielle maniait

Elle devint rouge et lui donna un coup de pied recouvert de son fluide argenté dans le tibia . Il grimaça .

-Aïe !

-Si je n'étais pas occupé en ce moment je te casserais la gueule!dit-elle

-Et bien cela va devoir attendre hahaha !

-Au faite tu ne m'a pas dis où on allait une fois sortit de l'eau …

Ace eut un sourire mystérieux .

-Nous allons sur l'île de gerzi ( cerise en basque ) dans le nouveau monde !


	14. Chapter 14

Salut les mecs , j'ai pas grand chose à vous dire mise à part que ça risque d'être le dernier chapitre des vacances et que le prochaine sortira surement le 6 septembre . Bon voilà Bisous et bonne lecture :) Et désolée si vous trouvez le chapitre un peu bâclé ...

Je rappelle que One piece , son univers et ses personnages ne m'appartienne pas mais à notre vénéré maître Oda .

* * *

Chapitre 14 :

L'île de Gerzi était en vue . Gabrielle ne connaissait pas cette île , elle n'y était jamais allée et ne savait même pas si elle faisait partis du territoire de Barbe Blanche .

-Dis moi , demanda-t-elle à Ace , pourquoi on va sur cette île ?

-Consigne du capitaine !

Elle n'était pas convaincu . Mais bon , elle verrait bien quand elle y serait . L'équipage trouva une crique pour cacher le navire et ils virent que le Moby Dick était caché au même endroit , ce qui rassura la pirate . Mais , il n'y avait personne à bord , absolument personne , pas de garde , personne. Ace mena la troupe , comme s'il connaissait le chemin , vers un bar . Elle se souvient du sixième sens du brun à trouver les endroits pour manger et cela ne l'étonna pas . Ils poussèrent la porte et à ce moment …

 _il y a douze ans , sur le Moby Dick , quelque part sur Grand Line_

Une petite fille brune discutait tranquillement sur le pont avec un homme coiffé comme une banane , leur débat semblait très animé :

-Non non tu ne comprends pas ce que je veux dire Satchi , disait l'enfant avec conviction , la légende dit qu'All Blue est la seule place dans le monde où le nord , le sur , l'est et l'ouest se rencontrent , donc j'en déduis que l'on peut y trouvé les poissons de toute les mers !

-Tu sais Gabi , entant que cuisinier , trouver All Blue est mon rêve , mais que fait-tu des poissons de Grand Line et de Calm Belts ?

Marco qui observait le débat de loin rirait de la situation . Il s'approcha et prit la parole :

\- Oy je ne voudrais pas vous dérangez dans votre conversation engagée mais Gabrielle aujourd'hui nous avons quelque chose à fêter …

Il lui jeta un regard entendu mais la fillette fronça les sourcils et lui jeta un regard interrogateur .

-Oh Gabi , dit Satch , tu ne sais pas ce qu'il y a aujourd'hui ?

-Euh … non …

-C'est ton anniversaire oy !

Le souffle de la jeune fille en fut coupé . Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieur , les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux et quand le pirate coiffé comme un ananas sortir de sa poche une boite rouge avec un flot doré dessus elle ne put retenir ses larmes .

-C'est de notre part à tous les deux , dit Satch

-Oy oy , pourquoi tu pleures?demanda le piaf

-C'est juste que … ça fait tellement longtemps que l'on pas pas souhaiter mon anniversaire que je … je l'avais oublié et … merci !

Elle continua à pleurer et les deux pirates la prirent dans leurs bras .

-Joyeux anniversaire pour tes sept ans !lui glissa le pirate à la banane à l'oreille

 _maintenant , île de Gerzi , quelque part sur Grand Line_

-BON ANNIVERSAIRE !crièrent tous les pirates de l'équipage de Barbe Blanche réunit dans le bar

Sur son visage deux émotions furent visible : l'étonnement et la joie . Ace lui glissa à l'oreille :

-Surprise !

Il lui fit un clin d'œil et disparut à travers les gens qui prirent la jeune fille dans leur bras . Un homme blond à l'air endormis arriva vers elle :

-Oy , alors tu t'es encore attiré pas mal de problème !

-Tu devrais t'y attendre avec le temps !

Elle lui fit un clin d'œil avant de lui sauter dans les bras .

-Et moi?Je n'ai pas le droit à mon câlin?demanda Satch légèrement jaloux derrière Marco

Elle sauta à son tour dans ses bras . Que c'était bon d'être de retour à la maison et de retrouver les gens qu'on aime . Défilèrent ensuite Izou , Vista , Joz … jusqu'à Newgate , elle ne put se retenir d'aller se blottir dans les bras du géant comme lorsqu'elle était petite . Avant qu'elle ne puisse prononcé quoi que ce soit un autre homme prit la parole :

-Tu as peut être dix-neuf ans tu reste une gamine à son papa !

L'homme qui l'a défié n'était autre que Shanks le roux , son vieil ami .

-Cela ne veut pas dire que je ne veux pas mon câlin moi aussi !

Elle ne put s'empêcher de lui sourire fit ce qu'il lui demandait . Cette soirée fut mouvementé . Les pirates firent un vrai fête de pirate avec énorme festin , beaucoup d'alcool . Ace et ses compagnons de la seconde flotte racontaient leur voyage , Gabrielle pimentait le récit en ajoutant les stupideries du brun qui firent bien rigoler tous l'équipage .

La brune s'était assis à une table seule regardant Izou , Satch , Ace et Vista discutaient Ace s'endormait en pleine conversation ce qui énerva Satch . Cela fessait rire la jeune fille de les voir comme ça . Elle fut rejoint par son ami à la tête d'ananas .

-Bonsoir le piaf!lança-t-elle

-Je ne relèverais même pas cette insulte oy , dit-il avec un regard méprisant

Elle lui fit un clin d'œil et un sourire plein de joie .

-C'était bien ce voyage avec Portgas oy?demanda-t-il

-Il a encore des choses à apprendre mais je gère le truc t'inquiète , je lui ai appris le haki de l'observation et je suis sur celui de l'armement , répondit-elle

-Je me demande qui t'a tous appris , dit le blond de son air blasé habituel

-Des fois je me demande comment je fais pour t'aimer autant … se désola Gabi en dodelinant sa tête

-Parce que je te prépare des supers fêtes d'anniversaire comme ça oy , et des supers cadeaux aussi …

Il lui lança son habituel regard mystérieux . Les yeux bleus de la pirate d'argent furent remplis d'excitation , bien qu'elle restait toujours modeste , elle adorait les cadeaux , c'en était presque son point faible . Marco sortit de sa poche une petite boite bleu avec un ruban argenté .

-Joyeux dix-neuf ans oy !

Elle se jeta sur la boîte , à l'intérieur il y avait une très belle montre en cuire bordeaux et dans le cadran il y avait une carte des quatre mers . Elle l'a passa à son poignée droit avec son bracelet noir que Satch lui avait offert il y a quelques années .

-Elle est magnifique , merci Marco !

Elle le serra contre elle . Et ils continuèrent leur discutions , vidant toujours plus de chope de bière . Au bout d'un moment Satch les rejoint et invita la jeune fille à danser avec lui . Elle accepta bien évidement .

-Alors toi et Portgas , vous êtes ensemble?demanda-t-il

-Quoi?Non !rétorqua-t-elle

-Quoi vous arrêtez pas de vous regardez … vous avez l'air si complice … et puis j'ai parié 1000 berry que vous finissez ensemble …

Il lui fit son plus beau sourire d'arnaqueur et elle lui donna un coup argenté sur la tête où se forma une belle , grosse bosse rouge . Elle le menaça du regard et il rit en massant sa nuque sachant qu'elle allait le re frapper dès qu'il redirait une connerie .

-Avec qui a-tu parié?demanda-t-elle

-Avec Izou , Vista et Marco , Izou et moi on dit que oui mais Marco et Vista disent que non …

La petite demoiselle fulminait de rage devant lui . Elle lui donna un nouveau coup de poing sur le torse .

-Ne parie plus jamais rien sur moi ou je t'arrache les deux , je les fais bouillir et je te les fais manger !

-Hahahah ce que tu peux être diabolique quand tu es énervé hahaha !

Et pour se moquer encore plus d'elle , il lui ébouriffa les cheveux . Elle grogna . Il lui dit de ne pas bouger et de rester là et de l'attendre , ce qu'elle fit et il revint avec un cadeau dans les mains : c'était un livre mais pas n'importe lequel le livre de navigation le plus complet du monde , il était très cher et très rare . Le sourire de Gabrielle était illuminant , elle le serra dans ses bras :

-Merci Satchi !

Le reste de la soirée fut aussi émouvant , ses frères lui offrirent tous de superbes cadeaux : Izou lui offrit une nouvelle pair de doc martens verte , Haruta un pistolet en granit marin avec balle spéciale … La jeune fille était aux anges . Tous le monde lui avait fait un cadeau … enfin tous le monde sauf Ace qui ne cessait de la regarder avec un sourire malicieux . Elle se dirigea donc vers lui vers la fin de la soirée , au moment où les pirates totalement ivres sombraient dans le sommeil . Gabrielle , elle avait fait attention et n'avait pas trop bu , sa tête tournait juste un petit peu .

-Bonsoir , dit-elle au brun qui était sortit du bar pour prendre l'air

-Salut , répondit-il

Elle s'appuya contre le mur à côté de lui , la lumière d'un néon les éclairai t faiblement mais assez pour distinguait certaine chose , de plus la pirate assez entraîné avait l'habitude de l'obscurité et ses yeux y voyaient plus clair que n'importe qui dans l'équipage . La fraîcheur de la nuit lui donna la chair de poule et elle frissonna . En voyant ça Ace rit et alluma une flamme avec son index gauche pour la réchauffer . Intérieurement Gabrielle aurait préféré qu'il l'a prenne dans ses bras .

-J'ai quelque chose pour toi , chuchota-t-il

Il sortit de la poche de son bermuda un petit bracelet en perle d'argent . Le pirate avait l'air gêné .

-Il est magnifique , murmura-t-elle en lui adressant un sourire

-J'ai pensé que tu sais … la pirate d'argent … le haki couleur argent … les perles sont argents et regarde …

Il enflamma la main dans laquelle il tenait le bracelet et quand le feu s'éteint , les perles avaient toujours la même intensité et brillaient toujours sous le clair de lune . Il l'enfila ensuite sur le poignée de la brune qui lui sauta dans les bras pour le remercier .

-Merci beaucoup , lui dit-elle à l'oreille

Elle lui fit un clin d'œil et ils retournèrent à l'intérieur . Les pirates commençaient à partir , elle aida Satch qui était complètement ivre tandis qu'Ace aidait Teach . Le commandant de la quatrième division était tellement drôle quand il était soûle , il ne faisait que de dire à Gabrielle qu'elle était jolie et puis après il l'a traité de sorcière , ensuite il lui parlait de son trésor – inexistant – qu'il lui donnerait à sa mort . Puis il s'endormit carrément et Marco dut venir l'aider à porte le pirate . Le blond remarqua le nouveau bracelet qui ornait le poignée de la jeune fille .

-Tiens c'est un nouveau ? Il est jolie oy , dit-il

-Oui c'est Ace qui me l'a offert , répondit-elle

Le commandant de la première division pouffa et la jeune fille lui donna un coup de poing sur le sommet de crâne et ils partirent en fous rire .

* * *

Le lendemain , Satch et la quatrième division devait partir en mission , et malgré la terrible gueule de bois du commandant l'équipage partit aux aurores comme prévu . Sinon le reste de la journée ce déroula à merveille , la seconde division n'avait plus rien à faire pendant un bon bout de temps avait dit Barbe Blanche comme il revenait d'une assez longue mission , ce que Gabrielle apprécié car elle allait enfin pouvoir se reposer et prendre soin d'elle .

Elle avait l'idée depuis déjà pas mal de temps de se faire un nouveau tatouage , elle sauta le pas ce jour là . Dans les couloirs en se rendant dans la cabine de son frère tatoueur elle croisa Ace qui lui dit :

-Hey , Gabi , tu va où ?

-Je vais me faire un nouveau tatouage , tu veux venir ?

Le jeune homme hocha la tête et lui sourit , il la suivit donc dans le dédale de couloir du Moby Dick , jusqu'à la cabine du tatoueur . Le tatoueur était un mec assez beau , au cheveux brun un peu long , au regard vert , avec un corps assez musclé couvert de tatouage , il faisait craquer toutes les infirmières de Newgate .

-Salut les mecs , dit-il en levant la tête de ses croquis de tatouage

-Salut Marumi , répondirent les deux pirates en même temps

-Alors c'est pour qui?

-Pour moi , dit Gabi

-Qu'es-ce que tu veux ma belle ?

Elle sortit un croquis de sa poche : un simple rond et un S à l'intérieur . Devant l'air étonné des deux garçons elle souffla en leur expliquant que c'était un symbole de l'argent . Ils firent en même temps « Aaaaaah » .

-Et tu veux ça où?demanda Marumi

-Derrière l'oreille gauche

Le tatoueur se mit au boulot . Les deux autres discutaient tranquillement et Gabrielle expliquait à Ace la signification de ses tatouages : son croissant de lune qui était aussi un symbole de l'argent , la rose des sables antiques pour sa passion de la navigation , ses deux symboles de l'appartenance à Barbe Blanche et elle lui montra même son ancien symbole d'esclave recouvert par les deux rond . Elle parla de se dernier rapidement et sans s'attarder .

Une fois ce nouveau tatouage terminé , la brune et son commandant saluèrent Marumi et retournèrent sur le pont principal où ils s'accordèrent au bastingage . Le Moby Dick était désert , la plupart des pirates étaient partis avec leur division , seul restait la deuxième , la première et la seizième . Toutes les autres étaient partis dans la journée et l'équipage du Roux avait aussi décampé ce matin .

-C'est tellement calme , se plaint Ace qui préférait quand le navire était agité

La pirate d'argent pouffa . Elle se tourna d'un coup vers lui et planta son regard bleu dans celui du jeune homme .

-Je t'ai parlé de tous mes tatouages et te les ai tous expliqué … tu m'avais promis que tu m'expliquerai celui sur ton bras !lui rappela-t-elle avec conviction

Le pirate se souvient que lors de voyage sur l'île de Renge …

 _il y a six mois , île de Renge , quelque part sur Grand Line_

-Pourquoi ce S barré sur ton bras , et pourquoi as-tu tatouer ton nom ?demanda-t-elle

Un enfant blond apparut dans l'esprit d'Ace , il n'était pas prêt à parler de ça , du moins pas pour le moment , mais il tenta une approche . Il vérifia déjà que les trois autres pirates ne puissent pas l'entendre et lança :

-Je te le dis si tu me dis pourquoi tu stresse à cause de cette île !

Elle lui jeta un regard noir et détourna les yeux quand le brun lui sourit .

-Sinon t'as d'autre tatouage ?dit-il comme s'il n'avait rien dis juste avant

Elle soupira et releva le bas de son t-shirt pour découvrir son flanc et lui montrer le cercle de 5cm de diamètre entouré d'un autre cercle ( donc avec un troue au milieu pour mettre le cercle d'épaisseur 3cm avec un espace de 1cm entre les deux . Et avant qu'Ace ne puis lui demander des explications sur ce mystérieux tatouage elle lui montra le croissant de lune sur son tabatière anatomique droit , la rose des vents antique sur son poignée gauche et pour finir le même tatouage que dans sa nuque mais sur son majeur gauche en petit .

-Pas mal dis donc , tu m'expliquera leurs signification … un jour?demanda le brun

-Dans ce cas on ferra un échange et tu sera gagnant je t'en expliquerai trois et toi un seul .

 _maintenant , Moby Dick , quelque part sur Grand Line_

Ace parut mal à l'aise mais dut se soumettre . Il s'assit en tailleur sur le pont , il fut imité par Gabrielle quelques secondes après .

-Alors commençons par le commencement …

 _il y a 13 ans , île de Dawn , Grey Terminal , East blue_

-Il est là , vite attrapez le !criaient des pirates

Un jeune garçon brun courait à vive allure , un gros sac en tissu sur l'épaule , et dans ce sac : le trésor qu'il venait de dérober aux pirates qui le poursuivaient . Il devait rejoindre son arbre le plus vite possible et semé ses lourdaud . Dans sa course il ne vit pas le jeune garçon blond qui courait à la même allure vers lui . Ils se foncèrent en plein dedans . Le temps que les deux jeunes se relèvent ils étaient entouré de deux bandes de pirates : l'une poursuivant le brun et l'autre le blond . L'un des membres de l'équipage contre le blond reconnu l'autre enfant :

-Je le reconnais ce gamin , il nous a volé notre butin la semaine dernière !

Alors qu'un pirate de l'autre bande reconnu le blond .

-Attendez les mecs , c'est le blond qui nous a pris notre coffre la dernière fois !

Les deux jeunes pestèrent en même temps :

-Merde !

Puis ils se regardèrent et en l'espace d'un instant ils firent un pacte mentale et attaquèrent les pirates qui les empêchaient de s'enfuir à grand coup de bar en métal rouillé qui traînaient un peu partout dans Grey Terminal . Les deux enfants partirent en courant le plus vite possible dans la forêt , les pirates à leurs trousses , mais une fois entre les arbres ils semèrent rapidement les hommes et purent reprendre leur souffre perchés dans un chêne . Puis les deux garçons se regardèrent et se mirent à rire .

-Je m'appelle Sabo , dit le blond

-Et moi Ace , répondit le brun

Depuis ce moment Ace et Sabo devinrent inséparable et ils furent rejoins par Luffy , un petit de deux ans de moins qu'eux , maladroit avec un chapeau de paille , il avait mangé un fruit du démon , le fruit du gum gum par accident et maintenant il était un homme caoutchouc et bien que les deux aînés trouvaient ce pouvoir inutile , Luffy lui était sûr de devenir le roi des pirates . Le bond et le brun voulaient juste être libre , mais les trois jeunes voulaient être des pirates , bien contre l'envie de leur grand-père Garp .

Les trois jeunes devenus frères , après de longue aventure apprirent que Sabo était en réalité le fils d'un noble de la ville d'où il s'était enfuis . Ses parents l'ayant récupéré , il voulut prendre la mer tans bien que mal , mais beaucoup plus tôt que prévu . Il mit son bateau à l'eau le même jour que l'arrivé d'un dragon céleste arrivait sur l'île de Dawn . Le pauvre jeune se fit assassiné devant toute l'île . Et son bateau en feu brûla , avec son corps son drapeau en forme S barré .

 _maintenant , Moby Dick , quelque part sur Grand Line_

Ace s'était tu . Laissant un blanc entre les deux pirates .

-Donc c'était un hommage … murmura-t-elle

Il hocha la tête , le regard perdu dans le vide . Gabrielle sentait que le besoin de parler d'autre chose pressé . Elle enchaîna donc :

-Parle moi de Luffy !

Elle sut que ça avait marché en voyant le visage de son commandant s'illuminer . Tous le reste de la journée il parla de son frère qu'il avait l'air d'adoré . Luffy est tellement ceci , Luffy est tellement cela … il parla de son passé , de son enfance avec Garps , une certaine Dadan , Luffy , Sabo …

-C'est marrant , murmura Gabrielle

-De quoi?demanda le commandant de la seconde flotte

-Tu te souviens , l'histoire avec le vieux , Sengoku et Garp ?

-Oui , répondit-il sans voir où elle voulait en venir

-Et bien quand j'étais gamine Garp venait souvent me voir et lui ne voulait pas que je devienne pirate et il voulait m'envoyer sur East Blue avec ses trois petits fils mais j'ai toujours refusé pour rester avec le vieux , Marco et Satch .

Ils étaient abasourdit de savoir qu'ils auraient pu se connaître depuis leur enfance et que Gabrielle aurait pu connaître Sabo et Luffy .

-Oh ce vieux , mumura Ace en pensant à son grand-père adoptif


	15. Chapter 15

Salut les mecs , je suis désolée mais je poste trop rien c'est dernier temps mais comment vous dire , c'est impossible en semaine et les we ça sera quand j'ai le temps :/

Bon je vous retiens pas plus et pour les fautes d'orthographe désolée mais soyez gentil j'ai déjà par beaucoup le temps d'écrire alors j'ai pas envie de perdre encore plus de temps , merci de votre compréhension et j'espère que la fanfic vous plais toujours autant , bonne lecture :)

Je rappelle que One Piece , ses perso et son univers ne m'appartienne pas mais à notre vénéré maître Oda .

* * *

Chapitre 15 :

WANTED WANTED

DEAD OR ALIVE DEAD OR ALIVE

PORTGAS D ACE GABRIELLE

550 000 000 300 000 0000

MARINE MARINE

Marco regardait les deux avis de recherche affiché côte à côte sur un mur de pierre dans une petite ruelle mal fréquenté . Malgré son habituel air endormi le blond souriait en dodelinant sa tête .

* * *

-AAAAAAACE !

Le jeune homme fut réveillé en sursaut par des cris et parle bruit de la porte défoncé tombant au sol . Une masse atterrit sur lui et il tomba non à nez avec une feuille de journal . Il reprit ses esprits et se concentra sur le papier malgré ses yeux fatigués . C'était deux avis de recherche . Le premier le représentait lui . Il se réveilla d'un coup en voyant la somme astronomique que proposer la Marine pour sa capture : 550 000 000 de berry . Sa compagne avait elle héritait de la modeste somme de 300 000 000 de berry . La tête de Gabrielle apparut derrière son propre avis de recherche . Son sourire lui montait jusqu'aux oreilles . Elle s'allongea à côté du brun dans le lit de deux places .

-Félicitation vieux , lança-t-elle

-Toi aussi gamine , répondit-il , au faite , tu me dois une porte !

Elle se leva et vit les débris , elle fit une grimace et chuchota un «Désolée » avant de s'enfuir en courant . Il souffla avant de se recoucher un sourire plaqué sur ses lèvres . Mais ne pouvant pas se rendormir sans sa porte , il se leva , s'habilla et rejoignit la jeune fille qui lisait assit en taille par terre . Il posa sa main sur la petite tête brune qui se releva . Son attention fut retenu par quelque chose derrière lui . Ace se retourna et vit un énorme navire de la Marine , mais personne à bord du Mody Dick ne semblait s'inquiéter : c'était le navire du Vice Amiral Monkey D Garp .

Le vieux Marine sauta sur le pont du navire pirate et atterrit pile en face des deux jeunes et avant que c'est dernier n'est plus dire quoi que ce soit ils se prirent un magnifique poings d'amour en plein face .

-Vous êtes vraiment des idiots ma parole , les gronda Garp , je fais tous pour vous élevez ensemble mais la gamine refuse et quand vous vous rencontrez enfin vous tuez un dragon céleste !

-Désolé Grand-père , dit Ace en baissant la tête

Gabrielle pouffa en voyant son ami aussi soumit devant le héros sauf que ce dernier vit clair dans son jeu :

-Ne ris pas gamine !déclara-t-il en hurlant , je vous avez garder de très bonne place au seins de la Marine mais maintenant c'est trop tard , 550 000 000 et 300 000 000 berrys …

-On est peut être pas élevé au niveau de la Marine , mais au niveau du monde pirate on l'est c'est ça qu'il faut ce dire … tenta de dire la jeune fille

Mais elle fut coupé dans son élan quand elle vit le regard noir que lui lançait le Vice amiral .

-Garp !déclara une grosse voix

-Père , s'écrièrent les deux jeunes

Edward Newgate venait de faire son entrée . Ace et Gabrielle échangèrent un regard pensant être sauver par le pirate mais au lieu de ça il dit :

-Je suis tout à fait d'accord avec toi , c'était idiot !Guraguraguragura !

La mâchoire des deux jeune tomba au sol sous la surprise . Les deux pirates buvaient tranquillement leur saké assis sur le pont comme de vieux amis . La situation semblait calme bien que de temps en temps l'un des deux envoyer un pique à l'autre et sur le coup le brun et la brune serrèrent les temps mais le climat restait gérable . Entre le Vice Amiral et l'empereur il y avait rarement de problème , c'était plutôt avec Sengoku et Newgate qu'il y avait conflit …

-Bon , la raison de ma visite est la suivante , commença Garp d'un ton sérieux , depuis la récente augmentation de l'avis de recherche de Gabrielle , l'incident avec Saint Alphonse et le fait que Sengoku n'ai pas réussi a vous arrêtez … Le conseil des cinq étoiles à des doutes et Sengoku m'envoie dire que pour cette raison , la protection de Gabrielle ne sera plus assuré … c'est à dire que si un jour tu te retrouve face à lui il pourrait t'arrêter … moi je devrais , comme je devrais arrêter Ace et Luffy mais je ne respect pas souvent les règles .

Le vieux fit un clin d'œil à la jeune femme mais celle-ci était en étant de choque . Mais elle passa vite à la colère :

-Alors Sengoku se barre quand ça devient trop compliqué ?

-Gabrielle … chuchota Newgate

-Non mais je n'ai jamais eu besoin de lui de toute façon , et je n'ai pas besoin de sa protection , une pirate protégé par la Marine , c'est n'importe quoi !

Elle partit en furie et claqua la porte derrière elle .

-Oh les femmes … soupira Garp , ça lui passera , tiens Ace va la voir je dois parlé avec Barbe Blanche !

Le jeune homme écouta son grand-père sans broncher . Elle était assise en tailleur sur son lit , un cadre entre les mains , Ace s'assit à côté d'elle en faisant le moins de bruit possible . Le cadre que la jeune fille tenait était une photo d'une petite fille d'une dixième d'année , Gabrielle , deux hommes de la Marine , Garp et Sengoku et de Barbe Blanche .

* * *

-C'est quoi le conseil des cinq étoiles?demanda le commandant de la seconde division

Après quelques secondes de silence Gabrielle lui expliqua :

-C'est ceux qui dirige le gouvernement mondiale , ils sont au dessus de la Marine , au dessus du Cipher Pol , au dessus de tout .

-Ouais je vois c'est ceux à qui on doit la société de merde d'aujourd'hui , ajouta le brun

Sa seconde pouffa .

-Aller viens , j'ai une surprise pour toi !la tenta-t-il

-C'est quoi ? S'empressa-t-elle de demander des étoiles dans les yeux

-Le bateau de la 4eme division est en …

Il n'eut même pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'elle le tirais déjà par le bras vers la porte .

Le navire de Satch était de plus en plus proche du Moby Dick et on voyait la silhouette de son commandant de plus en plus nette et quand elle le fut assez il sauta d'un énorme bond le vide qui comblait les deux navires pour atterrir presque dans les bras de la jeune fille . Il lui ébouriffa les cheveux .

-Alors gamine , 300 millions de berry c'est que tu essaie de me rattrapé !

Mais le roux riait bien en comparant sa prime de 600 millions à de 300 millions . Tous les pirates étaient présent , Satch se tourna vers Marco , Ace , Izou , Vista et Teach et dit :

-Ace , j'ai trouvé quelque chose d'intéressant ! Dit Satch

-Ce n'est pas un fruit du démon?demanda ce dernier

-Si mais je ne sais pas quel fruit c'est encore !dit-il en souriant

-Je propose pour fêter ça qu'on fasse péter le saké !cria Vista

Ce fut des cris d'aprobation qui répondèrent un oui générale à sa proposition . Satch gardait son fruit du démon acrocher à sa ceinture et ne le quittait presque pas des yeux . Tous les pirates prenaient par à la fête sauf Teach qui regardait avec gravité Satch , Gabrielle , Ace et Marco discutaient . Izou remarqua son conportement étrange et alla lui parler :

-Hey mec ça va ?demanda-t-il

L'air grave s'éffaça sur le visage du pirate édenté pour redonner son habitudel visage de bonne humeur .

-Oh ouais , t'inquiète Izou je suis juste un peu crevé , ajouta-t-il avec un sourire

Le traverstit ne chercha pas plus loins pensant les explications de son frères justes et il partit prendre par au jeu d'alcool qui se préparé : le but était de boir le plus de verre possible , c'était un des jeux préférés des pirates de Barbe Blanche . Y participé Marco , Ace , Satch , Gabrielle , Haruta , Izou et Joz . Une vingtaine de verre de saké fut instalé par Curiel devant chaque participant et ce dernier tira un coup de pistolet pour déclaré le début du jeu . Les combattants enfilés les verres , en tête il y avait Marco , puis on retrouvé Joz , Gabrielle , Satch et Ace malheureusement Haruta était dernier . Il y eu un retournement de situation et Ace tomba sur le sol , endormis . Encore une crise de narcolepsie . Ce qui le plaça à la dernière place . Gabrielle passa deuxième et Satch troisième laissant Joz avant dernier . La compétion entre les deux pirates était rude mais ils étaient encore loin de Marco qui entamé son dernier vers . Le classement fut donné :

-1er : Marco

-2eme : Gabrielle

-3eme : Satch

-4eme : Joz

-5eme : Haruta

-6eme : Ace ( qui venait de se révéiller )

Les pirates allaient progressivement se coucher si bien que rapidement il ne resta que le phénix , point ardent , la pirate d'argent et le pirate et son fruit du démon à la ceinture . Ils étaient assez amoché mais les deux pires resté Gabrielle et Satch . Marco même ivre était toujours le sérieux commandant de la première flotte et Ace il s'était endormit , encore , debout .

-Oy les gars , je vais ramené Ace dans sa chambre , dit le blond

-Oui commandant hahahahaha ,répondit Gabrielle complétement ivre

Elle et Satchi avaient une conversation sans queue ni tête , ils parlaient de Roger puis d'un poisson pour déviré sur les haricots et le commandant de la 4eme flotte parla aussi d'un peuple sur une île fait en chocolat . Une vrai conversation d'ivrone . Marco partit , Ace sous le bras les laissant seul sur le pont dans la nuit éclairé par des lanternes . Les deux pirates se levèrent déhanbulèrent sur le pont en se soutenant l'un et l'autre pour ne pas tomber .

-Dis Gabi , commença-t-il , tu crois que je pourais être le parrain de ton enfant que t'aura avec Ace

Elle rigola comme une idiote et lui dit :

-Tu crois que je laisserais le parrain de mon enfant être un ivrone ?

-T'en est bien une pourtant !

Ils se regardèrent et éclatèrent de rire . Puis ils esseyèrent de se taper dans la main mais leur état le leur permettait pas de faire ça , il ne leur permet pas non plus d'utiliser le fluide et de voir l'individu derrière eux .

Un coup de feu partit .

La jeune fille grimaça et tomba sur le sol , une douleur lui lança dans le ventre , elle mit la main sur son abdomen et regarda cette même main qui était couverte de sang .

Un deuxième coup de feu partit .

Satch tomba à côté d'elle , un trous rouge entre les deux yeux . Gabrielle sufoquait , elle ne pouvait plus respirer devant les deux yeux bleus ouvert mais sans de son ami . Elle fut ramener par une nouvelle douleur à son abdomen : la personne qui leur avait tirer deçu maintenait son pied sur sa blessure . Elle leva la tête vers cette personne . Le choque fut encore plus grand quand elle le reconnut : grand , gros , un large sourire édenté plaqué sur ses lèvres , des yeux aussi noirs que ses cheveux et sa barbe . Elle articula :

-T...te...teach ...

-Je suis vraiment désolée Gabi , répondit-il sans aucune sincérité

Un troisième , un quatrième et un cinquième coup partit .

Ils se logèrent aussi dans le ventre de la pirate qui n'arrivait plus a respirer . Elle tourna sa tête devant Satch couchait à côté d'elle . Teach prit le fruit du démon à sa ceinture . Une larme roula sur la joue de la brune et il partit dans la nuit noire .

Gabrielle perdait du sang , beaucoup de sang , beaucoup trop de sang . Elle pleurait , elle avait mal et par seulement à cause des quatres balles dans son ventre . Elle recommençait à suffoquer . Mais elle ne devait pas mourire maintenant , elle devait avertir les autres . Par chance , Marco qui était revenu voir si les deux ivrones ne buvait pas trop les trouva au moment ou la jeune fille commençait à perdre connaissance .

-Oy Gabi , ça va tiens bon , j'appelle de l'aide !

Elle le retiens par le bras .

-T...T...te..teach ... murmura-t-elle avant de sombré dans l'inconsient .


	16. Chapter 16

Salut les loulous , bon je vais vite , je me suis pas relus , voilà désolée mais déjà que je poste pas souvent souvent je préfère poster dès que j'ai écris , vous me pardonnez ? Aller je suis sur que oui !

Bon lecture et je rappelle que One piece , son univers et ses personnages ne m'appartienne pas mais à notre vénéré maître Oda .

* * *

Chapitre 16 :

Il y avait du sang , beaucoup de sang . Gabrielle voyait les gens autour d'elle de plus en plus nombreux , ils couraient partout , il avait l'air affolé , certain lui murmurait à l'oreille : tiens bon Gabi ! Elle gardait la main froide de Satch dans la sienne et quand les infirmières arrivèrent en urgence pour l'emmener au bloc , elle ne voulut pas la lâcher , elle savait que si elle lâchait sa main elle ne le reverrai plus jamais . Mais bientôt les pirates et les infirmières arrivèrent à les séparés , et du reste de sa force elle jeta coup d'œil au corps mort de son frère , un filet de sang lui coulait sur le front et il avait l'air triste . Un homme recouvrit son corps d'un drap blanc et la jeune fille tomba dans l'inconscient …

* * *

Marco ne voulait pas pleurer , il ne voulait pas craquer , c'est pourquoi il courait partout , il s'occupait . Il envoya quelqu'un chercher Newgate et lui se chargea d'aller chercher Ace qui devait dormir . Il défonça la porte et vit le jeune brun endormit sur le sol paisiblement , il s'en voulu de le réveiller mais il le devait . Il lui secoua l'épaule et le commandant de la seconde flotte ouvrit les yeux . Le phénix dit d'une voix grave :

-Ace , debout vite !

Ce dernier se mit à paniquer .

-Quoi ? Qu'es-ce qu'il y a ? Attaque de la Marine ?

Le blond secoua la tête .

-Et ben va y dis qu'es ce que t'as?demanda le brun

Ace souffrait d'une terrible gueule de bois , mais voir Marco si grave le faisait reprendre son sérieux et passer outre ce mal de tête .

-Il y a eu un incident … commença-t-il d'une voix brisée , hier Satchi et Gabi étaient complètement défoncé et un homme leur a tirer dessus , et ils n'ont pas venu les coups venir .

Le blond vit le visage d'Ace se décomposé et devenir inquiet mais il ne le laissa pas parler et poursuivit :

-Gabrielle a reçu quatre balles dans le ventre et elle a perdu beaucoup de sang , elle est en ce moment au bloc et on ne sait pas si elle va survivre et Satch … , il marqua un temps d'arrêt , il a reçu une balle entre les deux yeux .

Ace s'était figé , soudain il se mit a trembler et a prendre de grandes inspirations . Marco passa une main amical sur son dos . Mais il se dégagea et dit :

-Qui ? QUI A FAIT ÇA ?

-C'est … Teach , Marshall D Teach …

-C'est impossible , murmura-t-il ..

Il se prit la tête dans les mains et souffla pour se calmer .

-Je veux faire partis de l'expédition qui part à sa recherche !

-Ace , il n'y aura pas d'expédition , Père a dit que …

-C'est une blague ? cria-t-il

Il mit son frère à la porte et il prépara son sac , il monta en furie sur le pont principal où tous l'équipage était réunis , beaucoup pleuré .

-On comprend ce que tu ressens Ace mais s'il te plais calme toi !

-Le vieux fait une exception , tu n'es pas obligé de retrouvé Teach ! Maintenant reste tranquille ! Dirent des pirates en essayant de retenir le commandant de la seconde division furieux

-Non ce traître était son mon commandement et si je ne venge pas Satch son esprit ne pourra jamais reposé en paix , c'est hors de question !cria-t-il sous les regards abasourdis des ses compagnons

L'imposant Newgate prit la parole et regarda son fils droit dans les yeux , à côté de lui Marco dont le regard était triste et délavé leva aussi les yeux vers lui .

-Ace , dit Barbe Blanche , Écoute moi ! N'y va pas ! Renonce ! J'ai un mauvais pressentiment fils …

En entendant ses paroles , s'en fut trop pour Ace qui explosa sa colère :

-Il a assassiné un membre de l'équipage et il s'est enfuis ! Après toutes ces années c'est peut être sa façon de te remercier ? Ce fumier vient de te cracher au visage ! Le nom de mon Père a était éclabousser: ça me concerne . Je ne peux pas laisser faire ça . Je vais le retrouver et régler cette affaire .

Le brun s'apprêtait à sauter dans son striker quand Marco lui dit d'une voix froide :

-En ce moment , Gabrielle est sur une table d'opération , le ventre ouvert , elle a perdu énormément de sang , on est pas sur qu'elle survive . Et si elle survit elle se réveillera faible , avec la vision du meurtre de son frère par l'un de ses autres frères , cette vision va la hantée . Elle aura besoin de toi Ace !

Il parut hésiter sur le coup et dit sans se retourner vers lui :

-Je sais qu'elle ne m'en voudra pas .

Il sauta et disparut dans les vagues de la mer en colère .

* * *

Le commandant de la première division regardait le ciel , il était allongé sur le pont . La tempête avait laissé place à une beau temps ironique . Tous les pirates pleuraient la perte de Satch , le départ de Ace et il restait Gabrielle dont on avait pas encore de nouvelle . C'était pourquoi tous le monde était réunis sur le pont : tous attentaient des nouvelles de leur sœur . Certain pleuré , certain discutait tristement de leur compagnon mort , d'autre prenait position sur le départ du brun . Izou , le commandant travesti se coucha près de Marco .

-Et , toi t'en pense quoi de ce qu'Ace a fait ?lui demanda-t-il

Le blond resta un moment silencieux , les yeux toujours vers le ciel , puis il déclara sans regard l'homme à côté de lui :

-Je suis jaloux , c'est la réaction que j'aurais voulu avoir …

-On est bien d'accord … murmura Izou

Les deux hommes se regardèrent gravement et attendirent tous les deux les nouvelles de leur sœur sans prononcé un mot .

Après plusieurs heures d'attente une infirmière arriva sur le pont , tous le monde se tuent , tous les regards étaient braqués sur elle . Elle prit une inspirations et annonça :

-Gabrielle a reçu quatre balles quand le ventre que nous avons pu enlevé , bien que certaine avec difficulté …

Tous le monde reteins son souffle …

-Elle est en vie mais …

La jeune fille me put finir sa phrase devant les exclamations de joie des pirates . Marco s'énerva et cria :

-OH , LAISSEZ LA PARLER !

Tous le monde se tourna vers lui , ils leur jeta un regard noir de colère et de frustration . La petite blonde lui adressa un signe de tête auquel il ne répondit pas .

-Je disais elle est en vie mais elle est plongée dans un comas à duré indéterminé …

Ce fut le choque . De nouveaux pleurs éclatèrent . Marco quitta la foule pour s'isoler . Il entra dans sa chambre . S'assit sur le lit et s'autorisa à pleuré . Il venait de perdre trois de ses frères qui étaient ses préférés . Ses nerfs lâchaient tous simplement . Il était honteux de lui même , de pleuré comme un enfant mais même le commandant de la première division de Barbe Blanche des fois .

* * *

Ace était déjà loin du Moby Dick . Les dernières paroles de Marco résonnaient dans sa tête .

« En ce moment , Gabrielle est sur une table d'opération , le ventre ouvert , elle a perdu énormément de sang , on est pas sur qu'elle survive . Et si elle survit elle se réveillera faible , avec la vision du meurtre de son frère par l'un de ses autres frères , cette vision va la hanté . Elle aura besoin de toi Ace ! »

Il avait abandonné Gabrielle et il s'en voulait . Ces derniers jours ils étaient de plus en plus proche , elle s'était confié de nombreuse fois à lui et inversement , et il se rendait compte qu'il n'éprouvait pas une simple amitié envers la jeune fille . Et la pensée qu'elle soit ouverte sur une table d'opération à cette instant ou bien pire qu'elle soit morte lui serrait la gorge . Depuis son départ il s'était autorisé à pleurer pour Satch , mais il n'avait pas encore pensé à Gabi . Et au torrent de larme déjà versé s'ajouta un nouveau . Depuis le temps qu'il cherchait un famille , une vrai et qu'il l'avait trouvé il fallait qu'un enfoiré à qui il avait fait confiance vienne tous gâché . C'est alors qu'il pensa à Teach , et ses larmes cessèrent de tomber . Cette homme qu'il dirigeait depuis plus d'un an et demi , son ami , son frère , si un tel chose serait arrivé , il n'aurait jamais au grand jamais soupçonné cette qui avait l'air aimé de tous le monde . Ace essaya de s'imaginer le pirate édenté tiré sur Gabi et Satchi mais l'image ne voulu pas se former : les deux victimes étaient trop proche de leur assassin pour que ça ne soit possible . A ce moment précis il était sur d'une chose : Il allait retrouver Teach et ramener sa tête à Barbe Blanche !

* * *

1 jours … 2 jours … 3 jours … 4 jours … 5 jours … 6 jours … 7 jours … 8 jours … 9 jours …

Marco comptait les jours depuis ...depuis … que tous avait commencé . Il passait le clair de son temps seule , pensif ou dans la chambre de Gabrielle , pendant les repas il ne parlait plus et ne participait plus au débat . Les seuls moments de compagnie qu'il avait c'était quand il s'enfermait pendant des heures pour parler avec Newgate , bien que nul ne sache de quoi les deux hommes pouvaient bien parlé . On supposait qu'il parlait stratégie , une technique pour ramener Ace , ou retrouver Teach et le punir comme il se doit … De temps en temps le commandant de la première flotte discutait avec Izou . Le travesti semblait dans la même position moralement que lui : la dépression .

En ce neuvième jour le blond rendit visite à Gabrielle dans sa chambre . Elle était toute pâle , branché à plein de machine , un tube dans la gorge , un dans le nez et plusieurs perfusions dans le bras . Comme tous les jours il lui raconter les nouvelles , cette fois il prit une grandes inspirations et dit :

-Satch , on l'enterre ce soir , Père a repoussé la date au maximum espérant que tu réveille mais ...

et puis toujours pas de nouvelle de Ace …

Rien , aucune expression sur le visage de la jeune fille , le phénix perdait espoir .

* * *

Gabrielle flottait , elle était bien , elle ne ressentait rien , elle n'avait plus mal comme si Satch n'était pas mort , comme si Teach ne l'avait pas trahis , comme si elle ne s'était pas faire tirer dessus quatre fois . Elle entendait de temps en temps les lamentations de Marco mais n'y prêtait jamais attention tellement elle se sentait bien . Mais ce jour , elle entendit des choses qui l'atteignit . Elle entendait la voix de Marco de plus en plus distinctement . La bulle dans laquelle elle était devenait de plus en plus lumineuse , la voix de son frère de plus en plus fort . La bulle se cassa en fracassement de verre , à ce moment la jeune fille reçut comme un coup de pied dans le ventre , elle mit sa main dessus . La voix devint un cris strident dans son esprit , il faisait chaud mais elle frissonnait .

* * *

Le phénix regardait tristement le corps inerte de sa sœur , elle ne se réveillerait peut être jamais après tout . Et à ce moment sa main fut prit d'un spasme , le blond écarquilla ses yeux habituellement si fermé . Gabrielle venait d'ouvrir ses yeux pâles dans ce monde de douleur et de tristesse .


	17. Chapter 17

Salut les kids , sachez que je prends très au sérieux votre remarque pour l'orthographe maiiiiiis je ne l'ai pas appliqué pour cette vidéo parce que ça fait longtemps que je n'ai rien posté et que si je ne postais pas ce soir je n'aurais pas pu avant au moins 2-3 semaines donc j'ai pas le temps ( ne me tuez pas ) mais je vous jure sur Ace que la prochaine je me relis et même si je peux je me fais relire ! Bref pour me faire pardonner ce chapitre est un peu plus long que d'habitude et j'éspère qu'il vous plaira , bisous et bonne lecture :) Et bien comme d'habitude One Piece , ses personnages et son univers ne m'appartienne pas mais à notre vénéré maitre Oda , Peace .

* * *

Chapitre 17 :

-Je te demande de ne pas partir à sa recherche , je te connais et je sais que tu voudras , dit Newgate

-Si tu me connais tans tu devrais savoir que je ne t'écouterais pas , répondit Gabrielle

Et sur ceux elle quitta la salle où était réunis tous les commandants et son père en claquant la porte . Personne ne parla , l'empereur soupira . Gabrielle s'était réveillée depuis 12h déjà et ils venaient seulement de lui annoncer que Ace était parti , à son réveille elle avait déjà pleuré Satch mais elle n'avait pas versé une larme à l'annonce du départ de son commandant .

Elle était de retour dans sa chambre et commençait déjà à préparer son sac . Elle s'attendait déjà à voir renter Marco pour la dissuader de partir mais ce fut carrément Barbe Blanche qui entra .

-Tu ne m'empêcheras pas de partir !cria-t-elle

-Je sais , répondit-il doucement

-Comment ça ce fait que tu n'es envoyé personne à la poursuite de cet enculé ?

Il ne répondit pas ce qui énerva encore plus la jeune fille .

-Pourquoi tu ne répond pas ? Il a tué l'un de tes fils putain !

Toujours aucune réponse . Gabrielle évacua sa frustration en frappant de son poing argenté dans le mur qui vola en éclat . Son père s'assit en tailleur par terre et regarda sa fille avec des yeux tristes .

-Tous est ma faute , c'est ma faute , j'aurais pu le sauvé , j'aurais dû , aaaaah

Elle pétait un câble et frappait tous ce qu'elle trouvait , elle se recroquevilla en position fœtale , prit sa tête dans ses mains , de grosses larmes coulaient sur ses joues . La petite brune se releva d'un coup et continua à faire son sac ignorant son père .

-Non tous es ma faute , dit Newgate , c'est moi qui ait laissé monter un traître sur ce navire .

Gabrielle s'était arrêtée , elle ne bougeait plus . Elle murmura :

-Ne dis pas n'importe quoi , tu es le meilleur père qu'il puisse exister .

Puis elle se retourna et avança vers lui , il ouvrit les bras et elle se jeta dedans pour pleurer . Voilà comment le père et la fille c'était réconcilié . Elle lui glissa à l'oreille :

-Je partirais quand même rejoindre Ace , tous seule cet imbécile va se faire tuer !

L'empereur accepta et le lendemain Gabrielle partait seule , car elle avait refusé toute aide de ses frères , elle disait avoir quelque chose à réglé avec Teach .

* * *

 _deux semaines plus tard , royaume d'Alabasta , première moitié de Grand Ligne_

-Il est mort ?

-Oui il mangeait et puis s'est écroulé d'un coup …

-AAAAAH

L'homme qui venait de tomber raide mort sur le comptoir venait de se réveillait et repris son repas tranquillement . Il discutait avec le barman .

-Au faite barman , es que par hasard ce type serai venu en ville ? C'est un pirate qui porte un chapeau de paille , demanda-t-il

-Faut pas manquer d'air pour venir tranquillement cassé la croûte dans un lieu publique quand on est le chef de la seconde flotte de Barbe Blanche le pirate . N'est ce pas Portgas D Ace?dit un homme qui venait d'entrée

-Aaaah , Barbe Blanche le redoutable pirate?s'étonna le barman et les personnes présentes autour

-Tu peux m'expliquer ce qu'un pirate notoire dans ton genre vient faire ici ?redemanda l'homme inconnu

-Je suis à la rechercher … de mon petit frère .

* * *

 _au même moment un peu plus loin_

Un jeune pirate coiffé d'un chapeau de paille courait partout dans les rues criant à qui voulait l'entendre qu'il mourait de faim . Puis une alléchante odeur retient son attention

* * *

 _de nouveau dans le bar_

Dans le bar l'ambiance était pesante , le pirate de Barbe Blanche et l'inconnu qui c'était avéré être Smoker , un marine , se regardait sans dire un mot .

-Bon , qu'es que tu veux que je fasse maintenant , commença Ace

-Que tu te laisse arrêter docilement sans faire d'histoire , répondit Smoker

-Ça tombe mal , parce que je n'en n'ai aucune envie , répondit-il avec insolence

-Je me fiche de ce que tu penses . Quoi qu'il en soit si je suis ici c'est que je suis à la recherche d'un autre pirate et puis pour être tout a fait honnête ta salle tête ne m'intéresse pas plus que ça , lui répondit le Marine

-Dans ce cas laisse moi filer !

-Tu sais bien que c'est impossible .

Son bras se transforma en fumée , Ace sourit en sentant l'action approché , ça faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas fait un peu d'exercice .

-Tans que je serais officier de la Marine et toi un pirate cela ne risque pas d'arrivé .

-Décidément , qu'es que tu peux être barbant , lui répondit le pirate , si on s'amusait un peu hein ?

-GUM GUM ROCKET !

Ace vit Smoker propulsait vers lui et ils partirent tout les deux traverser une vingtaine de maison .

Un jeune homme avec un chapeau de paille danser de joie en disait « le restaurant j'ai si faim » et en riant comme un enfant . Il s'installa au bar :

-Et monsieur servez moi à manger vite vite , dit-il au barman

Le barman le dévisagea en se remémorant ce que cette inconscient gamin venait de faire . Il le servit et le gamin au chapeau de paille le félicita .

-Euh merci mais si je serai toi … je crois que je prendrais vite mes jambes à mon cou , le mis en garde le barman .

-Ah oui ? Pourquoi ça ? Demanda Luffy la bouche pleine

-Es que tu as la moindre idée du genre de type que tu viens d'assommer à l'instant ?

-On a assommé un type ? Qui a fait ça ?

-Bah c'est toi .

-Eh ben dis donc .

Le barman lui montra le trous qu'avait fait les deux homme dans son bar et dans les maisons voisines .

-Oh bah tu parles d'un trous dans le mur ,commenta Luffy , elle est plutôt originale votre déco , quoi que un peu étrange .

-C'est toi qui a fait ça!crièrent les hommes du bar avec des dents pointues .

-Qui moi ? Mais quand ?

* * *

-Bon sang mais qui a fait ça ?

Ace sortait des décombres d'une maison qu'il avait défoncé sur son passage .

-J'ai pas eu le temps de voir son visage , ronchonna-t-il

Un peu plus loin gisait Smoker lui aussi sous les décombres .

-Alors là ça va saigner!dit le Marine

-On dirait un champs de ruine , on a pas idée de faire des dégâts pareil , dit Ace en traversant les maison détruire et en s'excusant au près des familles qu'il voyait .

Il arriva au bar , les hommes fuirent en le voyant arrivé furieux puis son expression changea pour passé à un sourire .

-Eh Lu …

-LE CHAPEAU DE PAILE ! ENFIN !le coupa Smoker en lui enfonçant la terre sur le sol

Luffy continuait à manger comme si de rien était puis il eu un flash et il reconnut enfin l'homme devant lui . Il recracha de la nourriture .

-T'es le type qui m'a enfumé l'autre fois ! Qu'es que tu fais là?demanda le chapeau de paille

-Tu va voir !

-Attend .

Il prit tout la nourriture autour de lui la fourra dans sa bouche , remercia le barman et s'enfuit en courant , Smoker et Ace à ses trousses . Le barman revenu de sa surprise remarqua qu'ils étaient partis sans payer . Tashigi , une marine sous le commandement de Smoker tenta d'arrêter le chapeau de paille mais celui-ci feinta et monta sur les toits des maisons toujours poursuivit par l'enfumer .

Pendant ce temps l'équipage du chapeau de paille finissaient de préparer les provisions quand l'un deux avec un grand nez prévint ses compagnons que la Marine était là et qu'ils ne devaient pas trop traîner là . Ils endentèrent des cris comme des plaintes qui disaient « Arrêtez le , arrêtez le ! » , les jeunes gens pensèrent tout de suite à leur abrutis de capitaine qui se faisait en ce moment poursuivre par une bande de marine . Leur abrutis de capitaine qui ne trouva rien de mieux à faire que d'attirer les soldats vers eux . Ils prirent en vitesse leur provisions et filèrent vers le navire à vive allure . Mais le colonel Smoker se rapprochait dangereusement du chapeau de paille . Il lança une attaque .

-Kagero

Un homme sortit de nul par et bloqua l'attaque de fumé par une boule de feu . Tous les pirates se retournèrent pour voir leur mystérieux sauveur . Ils découvrirent un homme avec un chapeau orange , torse nu , un énorme tatouage dans le dos .

-Tu es peut être la fumée Smoker , mais moi je suis le feu! Aucun de nos pouvoir ne peut l'emporter sur l'autre tu ferrais mieux de te rendre à l'évidence !

-Ça alors il possède lui aussi un pouvoir du fruit du démon , dit un homme aux cheveux verts

-Mais qui est ce type au juste?demanda grand nez , Pourquoi il nous a sauvé ?

-C'est toi Ace ?commença Luffy

L'homme se retourna avec un sourire .

-Tu n'a vraiment pas changé , Luffy !

-Ace mais dis moi tu as avalé un fruit du démon , c'est bien ça ?

-Ouais , le pyro fruit !

Ace lança un regard vers son frère et le groupe de pirate .

-Bon on a pas le temps de discuter maintenant il faut que vous filiez au plus vite , ne vous en faites pas pour moi je vous rejoins plus tard , sauvez vous !

Le groupe de pirate partit en courant laissant Ace assurer leur arrière .

-Eh mais Luffy!commença une petite rousse

-Mais c'est qui ce type bon sang?finit un blond

* * *

Smoker demanda au pirate de Barbe Blanche qui le regardait un grand sourire plaquait sur ses lèvres :

-Il y a quelque chose qui m'échappe , tu peux me dire pourquoi tu as aidé le chapeau de paille ?

-Ah c'est le rôle de l'aîné de toujours être là pour défendre son intrépide petit frère !

-Qu'es que tu dis ? Ton petit frère ? … écarte toi!Ou je ne répond plus de rien , Portgas D Ace !

-C'est hors de question , lui répondit le pirate , je ne vous laisserai pas passer !

* * *

-Mais Luffy attend , est-ce que tu le connais à la fin?demanda une fille aux cheveux bleus

-Oui bien sur c'est mon grand frère!Hahah

Tous l'équipage était choqué par cette nouvelle . Luffy lui trop content d'avoir retrouvé son frère criait et sautait partout , si bien qu'il réussit à se perdre dans les rues …

* * *

Sur le Vogue Merry tout l'équipage se préparait à partir quand …

-LUFFFFFFFFY !

* * *

-Oh ...tien c'est bizarre quand même , pourquoi je me retrouve tous seul maintenant?se demanda le chapeau de paille assis sur un baril , On était ensemble , ou est-ce qu'ils sont passés ?

-C'était bien la peine que je m'arrange pour te laisser filer !

Luffy leva la tête vers la voix .

-Salut , dit Ace

-Salut Ace !

-Ça fait un baille pas vrai Luffy ?dit le pirate de Barbe Blanche

-Ouais c'est le moins qu'on puisse dire .

-Hahahahaha

Ils posèrent leurs bras sur le baril pour faire un bras de fer .

-On ne sais pas vu depuis combien de temps?demanda le petit frère

-J'en sais rien petit frère mais je peux te dire une chose , t'as pas changé d'un poil , tu as toujours la même frimousse qu'avant .

-Toi c'est pareil ! J'étais étonné d'apprendre que t'avais avalé le pyro-fruit ! Mais à par ça t'es exactement le même , je suis sur que tu serai prêt de faire le coup que tu avais fais de manger des centaines de melon et d'éjecter les pépins de ta bouche comme une mitraillette , dit Luffy avec effort à cause du bras de fer qui penchait entre les deux garçons

-Moi je crois que tu te mets le doigt dans l'œil , c'est toi qui a fait ce coup là !

-Y avais une montagne de pépins tellement tu en recrachais !

-Ça aussi c'était toi , moi je te regardais et j'étais mort de rire !

Luffy était rouge écarlate , Ace aussi , ils luttaient pour gagner le jeu et baril éclata .

-Et bien je crois que ça fait match nul !dit le plus jeune

-T'a raison , renchéris Ace

Ils se tapèrent dans la main .

-Ça me rappelle le bon vieux temps !

-Ouais mais tu sais ton équipage doit se demander ou tu es passé !lui dit le plus vieux

-Oh ouais .. au faite Ace , qu'es que ce tu fabrique dans ce pays ?

-Hum , alors si je comprends bien tu n'a pas eu mon message quand tu es allé sur l'île de Drum !

-Ben non !

-C'est pas bien grave , de toute façon y avait pas urgence , c'était juste un petit message perso , le truc c'est que je devais venir ici pour un petit boulot vite fait bien fait et je me suis dis que ça serai sympas de te voir !lui dit Ace en buvant une gorgé dans sa gourde

-Un petit boulot?demanda Luffy

-Je suis avec Barbe Blanche , déclara-t-il en lança la gourde à son frère

-Ah ouais ? Barbe Blanche tu dis ?

-Regarde c'est son emblème, ça représente tout pour moi ! Lui expliqua-t-il en lui montrant son tatouage

-Ah ouais !

-Et Luffy ça te brancherai de rejoindre la bande de Barbe Blanche ? Toi et tes amis évidement !

-Euh non

-Hahahahaha j'en étais sur mais j'ai tentais le coup ! En tout cas Barbe Blanche est tout simplement le plus grand pirate que je connaisse et je ferrai tout tout pour que ce soit lui le roi des pirates ! Et ouais désolé Luffy

-C'est pas un problème je le battrai si il le faut ! Mouais parce que le roi des pirates ça sera moi !

* * *

 _sur le Moby Dick_

Nami fessait les cents pas en répétant « mais où est passé cette imbécile ? » . Caché dans les mandariniers une espionne observait la scène qui se jouait devant elle , à en comprendre le sens elle touchait au but et elle allait enfin revoir son idiot de commandant .

* * *

 _d_ _ans les rues de la ville_

-En tout cas il faut essayer de retrouver tes compagnons!dit Ace à Luffy , ils risquent de le sentir passé si les forces navales leurs tombent dessus !

-Ah mon avis ils ont du retourner au bateau !

-Bon alors dans quel port avez-vous jeter l'encre ?

-Alors ça c'est vraiment bête je ne m'en souviens pas !

-C'est pas sérieux Luffy ! Je ne sais pas si tu es au courant petit frère mais normalement un capitaine pirate se souviens de l'endroit ou il a jeté l'encre !

-Hahah t'en fais pas pour ça !

-Toi tu changera jamais , lui dit Ace exaspéré , tiens au faite je voulais te demander : qui sont les gars qui composent ton équipage ?

-Alors y a un manieur de sabre qui veut devenir le meilleur du monde , il porte toujours un bandage autour du ventre et y a aussi une navigatrice plutôt balaise elle adore les cartes , les mandarines et surtout l'argent , on a un cuisto qui est top , un menteur professionnel et enfin un rêne !

-Et ben le moins qu'on puisse dire c'est que t'a l'air d'aimer la diversité !lui dit Ace en riant

-Et depuis quelque temps on a une princesse et son canard à bord .Ils sont tous très très drôle tu sais !continua le chapeau de paille

-Ah mon avis à ce petit jeu là ils ne doivent pas t'arriver à la cheville , mais je vais te dire ça ne me surprend pas du tout que t'es un équipage comme celui là ! Il est a ton image !

-Maintenant ce que j'aimerai bien c'est trouvé un musicien!continua le petit frère

Luffy fut coupé par un bruit de cachette , ils se retournèrent et firent face à un groupe de brigant .

-Pas un geste , Ace aux points ardents , dirent les hommes qui encerclèrent les deux frères , n'essaies pas de résister tu ne peux pas te faire la malle ! Et oui mon cher Ace aux points ardents , tu es fais comme un rat ! T'a dernière heure est arrivé !

* * *

 _sur le Vogue Merry_

-Euh, une petite question : c'est pas un problème qu'on ait levé l'encre sans Luffy?demanda le rêne à la navigatrice

-Non , de toute façon maintenant la Marine va sûrement boucler le porte , il faut dissimulé le navire quelque par ! Lui expliqua la rousse

-Je crois me souvenir qu'un peu plus loin il y a une crique bien abrité , commença la fille aux cheveux bleu qui semblait connaître les lieux

-Comme ça on va pouvoir attendre que l'excitation retombe pour pouvoir partir à la recherche de Luffy , dit le blond

-C'est dingue ça il faut toujours qu'au causse de lui il nous arrive des tas de problèmes!se plaina le grand nez

-Ça un capitaine tu parle?souffla l'épéiste , tu veux dire un boulet plutôt

* * *

 _dans les rues de la ville_

Des hommes pointaient leurs fusils sur Ace et Luffy

-Cher Ace aux points ardents , le moment est venu de tirer ta révérence final , dit le chef

-Oui le gamin la ! C'est Luffy je ne sais trop quoi , le gamin au chapeau de paille!dit une homme

-Hein ? Attend on parle bien du même ? Le morveux qui a sa tête misse à prix à 30 millions de berry?demanda un autre

-C'est notre jour de chance les gars ! On a décroché le gros lot intégrale ! Si on ramène la tête d'Ace aux points ardents et du chapeau de paille , c'est la promotion assuré!finit le chef

Les brigands étaient très sérieux mais comme à leur habitude les deux frères non .

-Viens il faut qu'on retrouve ton bateau , dit Ace à son frère en passant devant les bandits comme si de rien était

-Hey ! Qu'es ce que vous foutez?demanda un homme avec des dents pointus , Ne bougez pas !

-Vous avez tort de nous prendre à la légère ,dit le chef en grognant , TUEZ LES!

Luffy et Ace esquivaient toutes les attaquent des brigands , le chef s'en pris à Luffy qui à coup de Gum Gum Bazouka l'envoya voler plus loin . Puis les deux frères continuèrent leur route . Mais les hommes les suivaient toujours , Luffy repéra son bateau et fit signe à ses compagnons . La navigatrice l'aperçut et leur capitaine débarqua sur le navire en faisant tomber deux de ses compagnons au passage , il s'excusa tandis que l'un deux proférait des menaces contre lui . Puis les membres de l'équipage se mirent à l'engueuler .

-Euh , je suis navré .. mais Ace dans tout ça ?marmona Luffy

Il se rua au bastingage .

-T'étais avec ton frère et c'est pas trop risquer de le laisser seul la bas ? Demanda le grand nez

-Ace ? Non il est suffisamment balaise !

-Ah bon il est si fort que ça?demanda le rêne

-Plutôt! Même quand il avait pas mangé de fruit du démon je ne battais jamais ! Vous voyez le genre ? C'est pour vous dire à quelle point mon grand frère en a dans les bras !Alors ça y ait vous êtes convaincu ?

-Toi Luffy , tu n'arrive pas à battre un gars normale , c'est impossible ! Dit la rousse choquée

-Avec le frangin qu'il a Ace ne peut pas être tout a fait normale , souligna le long pif

-Bon , d'accord c'est vrai qu'il me mettais la pâte à tout les coup ahah !reconnu Luffy , Mais maintenant c'est moi qui vais le corriger ahahahahaha

-Alors ça tu vois ça reste à prouver mon petit Luffy , tu disais petit frère ? Demanda Ace en sautant sur le bateau à l'endroit ou se trouver Luffy mort de rire l'envoyant valser , C'est toi qui va me corriger ?

-Ah c'est toi Ace ? Et ben voilà je te présente mon équipage !

-Bonjour tout le monde content de vous connaître ! C'est sympas de vous occupez de mon frère !

-De rien c'est normale ,répondirent-ils en s'inclinant ce qui fit sourire le commandant de la seconde flotte de Barbe Blanche

-Il a pas reçu la meilleur formation pour devenir capitaine et je suppose que parfois il doit être un peu lourd !

-Un peu oui !

-Prenez soin de lui je vous le confie !finit Ace

La jeune fille tapit dans les mandariniers avait observé toute la scène , Ace était si joyeux , cette habitude béante et ce sourire d'enfant lui avait tellement manqué . Elle se dit que c'était le bon moment pour agir …

Luffy venait de faire la présentation de tous l'équipage à son frère , ce dernier discutait avec Vivi à propos de son pays quand il sentit une présence foncer sur lui . Il l'évita , plusieurs fois mais faillit recevoir un coup . Il essaya d'identifié son attaquant mais il ne voyait qu'une masse noire . Il évitait la plupart des coups grâce au haki , Luffy et ses compagnons s'étaient mis en position d'attaque . Il tenta un coup de poing renforcé de haki mais l'ennemie esquiva , une boule de feu , pareil . Il prit une grande inspiration et frappa plus vite que son adversaire : il attrapa le bras de cette personne et donna un coup de poing renforcé par le haki dans son ventre .

Au bout de son poing se trouvait une jeune fille brune aux yeux bleus , elle cracha du sang . Ace lâcha tout de suite sa proie en le reconnaissant . Luffy avait pris un air sérieux , il ne devait pas aimé que l'on s'en prenne à son frère , il prit sa voix de capitaine et dit :

-Hé t'es qui toi ? Tu veux quoi ?

-Laisse Luffy , je l'a connais … l'arrêta Ace

-Dis donc tu as progressé , on ne sait pas vu que depuis un mois seulement …

De nouveau du sang .

-Bonjour Luffy au chapeau de paille , je suis désolée de cette apparition , je m'appelle Gabrielle sous-commandante de la seconde flotte de bar... elle recracha du sang... de Barbe Blanche

Ace la regardait avec inquiétude , il ne savait pas comment réagir , lui en voulait-elle vraiment ?

-Donc t'es une amie de Ace?demanda le jeune garçon

-Oui , répondit-elle avec un sourire

L'équipage au chapeau de paille baissèrent leurs armes .

-Euh … je crois que tu saigne ...lui fit remarquer Nami , t'inquiète on a un très bon docteur hein Cho...

-Je m'occupe de ça c'est bon , dit Ace en prenant Gabrielle par le bras

Luffy fonça les sourcils en voyant son frère partir avec mais Sanji le rassura en lui disant qu'il avait peut être des choses importante à réglées .

* * *

Ace entraîna Gabrielle jusque dans l'infirmerie du navire , une fois là il l'assit sur la table et souleva le bas de son t-shirt pour voir l'ampleur des dégâts . Elle ne dit rien , lui non plus . Il découpa le pansement qui cachait les trous des balles de Teach , il désinfecta et en remit un nouveau . Toujours aucun bruit . Il s'éloigna d'elle et lui tourna le dos , elle le regarda de ses grands yeux bleus , il lui fit enfin face et plongea son regard noir dans le siens .

-Ça m'étonne que tu te sois pas fait encore tué , lança-t-elle

Sans répondre il se jeta sur elle et la prit dans ses bras comme si la phrase qu'elle venait de dire avait briser un barrière invisible entre eux qui l'en empêchait .

-J'ai tellement eu peur que tu meurs , ou que tu ne te réveilles jamais , murmura Ace dans les cheveux de la jeune fille , je suis soulagé .

Gabrielle posa sa tête contre le torse de son commandant et se laissa abandonner à sa chaleur . Au même moment Luffy ouvrit la porte en criant :

-AAAAA TAABLE , et oups pardon je vous dérange ?

-Dégage Luffy !lui cria son frère

Le chapeau de paille quitta la pièce en pouffant comme un gamin .


	18. Chapter 18

Bonjour, cela fait maintenant plus d'un an que je n'ai rien écrit. Cela me soûlait et je n'avais plus le temps. Mais récemment je suis retombé sur mes deux fan fictions, je les ai relues, j'ai vu mes nombreuses erreurs (d'ailleurs je trouve que ma première « Vis ta vie » est mieux que celle-là mais bon). Puis j'ai regardé les commentaires ainsi que les messages privés et de nombreuses personnes encore maintenant me demandent une suite. Donc je me suis dit que je ne pouvais pas laisser cette histoire comme ça, sans fin donc que je ne perdais rien à la finir, tranquillement à mon rythme.

Donc voilà aujourd'hui je reprends l'écriture de cette histoire, mon style aura peut-être un peu évolué depuis le début, de plus cela fait un ans que j'avais commencé donc peut-être que je ne me souviendrais pas de tous les petits détails donc je m'excuse déjà pour les petites erreurs d'incohérence. Ainsi que pour l'orthographe qui n'est toujours pas devenu mon point fort bien que j'ai quand même progressé depuis le temps.

Donc voilà après un an d'absence je vous laisse maintenant avec Gabrielle et Ace et j'espère que cette fan fiction vous plaira toujours comme au premier jour. Bonne lecture.

Ps-Je rappelle que One Piece, son univers et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas mais à maître Oda.

 **Chapitre 18 :**

Ace, Gabrielle, Luffy et son équipage passèrent à table. Ce fut un vrai repas de pirate avec l'ambiance, l'alcool et les rires qui allaient avec. La jeune pirate de Barbe Blanche fit enfin la connaissance de Luffy, le fameux frère de son commandant. Tout de suite elle le trouva très drôle bien qu'un peu stupide à certains moments et ne pu s'empêcher de voir en ce jeune pirate son grand frère Ace. Elle se lia également très vite d'amitié avec Nami, la navigatrice des pirates au chapeau de paille qui lui raconta les débuts de leur équipage. En voyant tous ces jeunes pirates Gabi eut la certitude qu'ils iraient loin, et elle ne se trompait jamais. Malgré cette bonne ambiance la jeune femme restait en retrait et une sorte de malaise l'envahissait lorsque son regard croisait celui de son beau commandant. Il lui avait énormément manqué mais elle lui en voulait : il était parti la laissant seule entre la vie et la mort. Il aurait au moins pu l'attendre, ils seraient partis ensemble. Elle aussi voulait défoncer ce traître de Teach de plus pour elle c'était plus personnel qu'Ace, il avait bien faillit la tuer. Elle fut tirée de ses pensées par Sanji. Le blond était le romantique de l'équipage et naturellement il était tombé sous le charme de Gabi, il lui donna un cocktail en lui disant que c'était pour l'une des plus belles femmes du monde, avec Nami et Vivi précisa-t-il quand même. La jeune femme lui répondit par son plus beau sourire charmeur qui fit tomber le pirate dans les pommes et déclencha un fou rire général. Cela faisait longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas autant ri.

Lorsque les pirates commençaient à tomber de fatigue Nami montra à Ace et Gabi la chambre d'amis qui ne comportait qu'un lit double et une petite table. Elle demanda gênée si ça ne les dérangeait pas de dormir ensemble. Ace la rassura avec un clin d'œil que ce n'était pas la première fois, ce qui lui valut un coup de poing de la jeune femme. Une fois seul, elle alluma une cigarette devant les yeux ahuris de son commandant :

-Depuis quand tu fumes ? Demanda-t-il

-Pas longtemps, lui répondit-elle comme si de rien était

-C'est le paquet de Satch ?

-C'est la même marque j'en ai racheté

Elle semblait agacée par ses questions, ce qui énerva un peu le brun.

-Mais pourquoi tu fumes ?

-Parce que j'en ai envie

-C'est en mémoire de Satch c'est ça ?

En entendant le nom de son frère décédé Gabi détourna les yeux et dit un « peut-être » peu audible. Il s'approcha d'elle pour la prendre dans ses bras, elle ne parut pas réactive.

-Mais qu'est-ce-que tu as ? Lui demanda-t-il

-Rien je suis fatiguée, je vais me coucher, dit-elle le regard dans le vide

Elle se changea rapidement et se glissa sous les draps, Ace fit de même. Une fois dans le noir elle se blottit contre lui et ils s'endormirent rapidement sans parole.

Ace fut réveillé en plein milieu de la nuit par un cri : Gabrielle criait, elle le poussait et le frappait même. Ses paroles étaient confuses, elle transpirait et son visage était marqué de contraction de douleurs. Ace comprit vite que ce cauchemar était à propos de Teach quand elle dit « pourquoi tu as fait ça sale traître » puis elle parlait à Satch « Ne t'inquiète pas ça va allait on a de très bonne infirmière ». Il la regarda et l'écouta comme ça pendant de nombreuses minutes jusqu'à ce qu'elle prononce son nom. Elle disait qu'elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi Ace était parti sans elle, pourquoi il n'avait pas demandé de ses nouvelles, est-ce qu'il se souciait vraiment d'elle ?. Puis elle se mit a crier que de toute façon il ne l'aimait pas et qu'elle était juste une conquête pour lui. Le jeune homme fut outré par ce qu'il entendait. Pensait-elle vraiment ça de lui ? Il l'aimait oui, de tous son cœurs même et il s'en voulait terriblement de l'avoir abandonné comme il l'avait fait, jamais il ne s'était passé un seul jour sans qu'il ne pense à elle. Puis d'un coup la brune se calma et retrouva un visage calme et endormi, le jeune pirate la regarda dormir. Son visage lui avait tellement manqué. Puis il s'endormit à son tour .

* * *

Le lendemain matin quand Gabi se réveilla Ace dormait encore, elle ne voulut pas le réveiller et essaya de sortir de ses bras doucement. Malheureusement se fut loupé et il ouvrit un œil puis l'autre .

-Tu te lèves déjà ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix endormie

-Oui mais reste au lit toi, je vais allé me balader un peu à …

Elle n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que le brun l'avait renversé sur le lit, elle se retrouvait coincée en dessous de lui, impossible pour elle se s'enfuir. Il la regardait avec un sourire amusé.

-Tu crois que je vais te laisser partir toute seule ? Je dois faire attention à toi, tu pourrais te perdre, dit-il en lui lançant un regard de défi

Elle essayait toujours de se dégager mais n'y parvient pas.

-Peut-être faudrait-il alors que mon commandant m'accompagne, en plus il pourrait me protéger contre les méchants pirates... répondit-elle avec sa voix enfantine

Ace se pencha alors vers elle, il se rapprocha lentement d'elle et plongea son visage dans le coup de la jeune femme. Il resta comme ça quelques minutes, elle n'osait pas bougé de peur de rompre ce moment, elle pouvait enfin sentir de nouveau le parfum épicé de son commandant, et la chaleur de sa peau contre la sienne. Cela faisait depuis son réveille sur le Moby Dick qu'elle attendait ça, cette odeur et cette chaleur auxquels elle était devenu accro. Le brun l'embrassa alors dans le coup, ce qui la surprit et se redressa. Il rit en la voyant rougir et lui lança :

-Bon on va se balader alors ?

* * *

Les deux pirates se baladaient dans les rues d'Alabasta après avoir dit à Sanji qu'ils reviendraient dans une heure. Ace regardait Gabi, ses cheveux bruns étaient plus courts qu'avant, ils tombaient un peu plus haut que ses épaules, elle avait une cigarette dans la bouche ce qui la rendait sexy. Elle portait une chemise à fleurs jaunes qui illuminé son teint et faisait ressortir ses yeux. Malgré cette magnifique vision il avait quelque chose à lui dire et dut briser ce moment :

-Gabi, faut que je te dise quelque chose, commença-t-il, tu ne peux pas rester avec moi, c'est trop dangereux et tu es blessé, il faut que tu rentres sur le Moby Dick.

Il le regarda dans les yeux, cracha son nuage de fumée dans son visage et lui répondit :

-C'est hors de question.

Il la regarda dans les yeux, elle souleva son sourcil avec son air insolent qu'il détestait tant.

-Ce n'était pas une question, c'est un ordre !

-Tu as perdu le droit de me donner des ordres, lu répondit-elle

-Ah et pourquoi ?

-Tu es parti en désobéissant à père, il m'a donné la mission de te retrouver et rester avec toi pour ramener Teach sur le Moby Dick, vivant.

-Et si je ne suis pas d'accord ?

-Tu n'a pas le choix, commandant, dit-elle en prononçant ce dernier mot comme une insulte

-Je sais que tu m'en veux mais...

-Oui je t'en veux, le coupa-t-elle, je sais que tu ne veux pas que je reste avec toi mais d'abord c'est un ordre du vieux, tu as déjà désobéi une fois, je ne te conseille pas de recommencer, puis tu n'es pas prêt à affronter Teach, tu n'es pas encore assez fort, le fruit du démon qu'il a volé à Satch et très puissant, plus puissant que le tien et enfin arrête de croire que je vais te gêner tous le temps !

-Je n'ai jamais dit ça !

-Tu le penses pourtant !

-C'est pour ta sécurité que je veux que tu rentres ! cria-t-il

-Alors déjà tu ne me cries dessus Ace, répondit-elle calmement, je n'ai pas besoin de ta sécurité, je vis dans la piraterie depuis que je suis petite et même si ma prime n'égale pas la tienne je peux te battre et tu le sais aussi alors s'il faut en arriver là pour que tu me laisses rester je suis prête.

Elle avait dit ces mots avec une froideur et un calme remarquable, bien sûr il ne voulait pas en arriver là mais il ne voulait pas la mettre en danger.

-Ne m'abandonne pas encore Ace...

Elle avait dit ça d'une voix douce en regardant par terre. Il repensa à la nuit dernière et à son cauchemar, à tout ce qu'elle avait subi ces derniers temps. Il prit son menton et la forçait à le regarder, elle avait les yeux humides et le regard triste.

-Je ne te laisserai jamais, répondit-il d'un ton rassurant

Il la serra contre elle et une vague de chaleur rassurante enveloppa la petite brune.

-Hahaha, Ace aux points ardents je te retrouve enfin ! Cria une voix derrière eux

Ils se séparèrent et virent le marine Smoker qui avait poursuivi Ace la veille.

-Va-t-en Smoker, lâcha le garçon

-Dans tes rêves sale pirate, en plus je vois que ta petite camarade Gabrielle t'accompagne aujourd'hui

Elle fronça les sourcils et lui dit :

-Je n'aime pas être dérangé, alors soit tu nous laisses soit je te règle ton compte maintenant !

-Viens je t'attends !

Elle se jeta sur lui, sa jambe recouverte de son haki argenté et frappa le plus fort qu'elle put, le marine surprit pas la vitesse du coup ne put l'esquiver et tomba au sol en crachant du sang. Il se releva avec peine mais elle l'envoya valser plus loin. Smoker était sonné et les deux pirates en profitèrent pour courir jusqu'au bateau de Luffy. Tous les pirates étaient sur le navire, Ace raconta le péripétie et annonça :

-Nous devons partir, je suis désolé de ne pas rester plus longtemps Luffy mais j'ai une chose très important à faire

-Je comprends t'inquiète, ça m'a fait plaisir de te revoir mais nous aussi avons quelque chose d'important à faire !

-Fais attention à toi petit frère, te fais pas tuer !

-C'est plutôt à toi que je devrais dire ça !

Les deux frères se firent une accolade, puis Ace et Gabi partirent de leur côté. Une fois le striker loin d'Alabasta la brune prit la parole :

-Ton frère est vraiment comme tu me l'avais décris

-Il est formidable hein ?

-Oui, enfin il est comme toi haha

-Donc ça veut dire que je suis formidable ? Demanda-t-il

Elle lui adressa un clin d'œil et sortit une cigarette de son paquet que le pirate alluma pour elle.

-Merci, dit-elle, et maintenant on va où ?

-On s'en va, juste toi et moi, répondit-il en riant

Elle lui adressa son plus beau sourire puis eut une illumination :

-Oh mais attend je viens de penser à quelque chose !

Elle fouilla dans son sac sous le regard interrogateur de son commandant puis sortit un bout de papier de son sac.

-Le vieux m'a donné ça avant que je parte, c'est une vielle Vivre Card de... Teach

-Tu es un génie Gabi !

Il la prit dans ses bras en poussant des cris de joie.

-Ah Ace lâche moi haha !

Il la regarda dans les yeux, leur bouche n'était maintenant plus qu'à quelques centimètres l'une de l'autre. Il fit le premier pas et embrassa, enfin, la brune. Il resserra son étreinte autour d'elle puis la lâcha enfin, elle posa sa tête contre son torse. Il regarda vers où pointait la Vivre Card et mit les pleins gaz vers cette direction.


End file.
